The AList
by TaintedMunkeyz
Summary: AU.Kagome Higurashi, the punk princess in disguise, is the daughter of rich and highly respected and feared businessman, Sito Higurashi. Her whole life, she’s been on the AList and everything's perfect, but things are about to change. [COMPLETE]
1. Lifestyles of the Rich and Famous

**A/N: hey guys I'm back. And I have an all new story for you guys. Okay this one is kinda/sorta/not really based off of the novel, the A-List by Zoey Dean. Really good book I must say. They're rich and hella mean and stuff like that. Anyway yeah. I just wanted to give recognition to the author. So yeah. This is The A-List! Enjoy! Oh yeah. I also wanna say that I altered the summary from the one in my bio...**

**Title: The A-List**

**Summary: Kagome Higurashi, the punk princess in disguise, is the daughter of rich and highly respected/feared businessman, Sito Higurashi. Her whole life, she's been on the A-List, dining in the best restaurants and shopping in the best shops for designer clothing. The only things that matter to her two so-called friends are: looking good, having a hella good social status, and being rich and having rich, if not richer, boyfriends. But Kagome's tired of being looked at by all and she just wants to be normal. So what happens when someone from her younger years, who just happens to be on the lower-class list, saves Kagome and he and his friends interest her? Can he be the one to show her how to really live life? Will she be able to have her cake and eat it to, or will she be shunned by the one's she's closest to?**

**Pairings: Kag/Inu, San/Miro, and there shall be others!**

**Note: I really think this is a good idea. I mean...the idea popped into my head and heh guess what?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha...**

**

* * *

**

**The A-List**

**Chapter One**

**Lifestyles of the Rich and Famous**

* * *

"Let me paint you a little picture. Nobody matters but people high in social status i.e. people on the A-List. Which means you're nothing to me. Now go make yourself useful and flip and burger or something." Kagome's friend, Yumi, said to an innocent WacDonald's employee. She scoffed and turned on her heal, looking disgustedly at the blameless guy. Kagome winced as both her friends, Yumi and Eri, threw their trash down at him.

"We just made your fucking paycheck." Eri crossed her arms over her chest.

"Tell me, why do we even bother coming to this stupid ass place?" Yumi asked, turning towards Kagome. She just gave a slight shrug, running her hand threw her silky black hair, her eyes downcast towards the scowling guy that was picking up their trash.

Truth was, he didn't even do anything. All he did was set down their red-orange food tray and some fries accidentally spilled out of the cardboard box. But I guess that was enough to piss off the bitches from hell.

And Kagome's heart thoroughly went out to him. It wasn't his fault. Accidents happen. And maybe that was exactly why she didn't throw her trash at him or make rude comments. He didn't deserve it one bit.

"Gods Higurashi. You're such a softy." Both girls turned and headed out of the fast food restaurant fuming. Kagome sighed and looked back at the boy.

"I'm sorry. What they did was wrong. You're just doing your job, and you're doing a really good job." She smiled down at the young man with violet eyes and black hair in a small ponytail at the nape of his neck.

"Thanks." He stood up, and bowed his head slightly, as if it was a sin to make eye contact with her. She bit her lip and nodded, walking out after her friends.

--

"God you guys were so mean. He didn't even do anything."

"He was born." Yumi said as her heels clicked on the concrete of the parking lot. Kagome frowned.

"That's hella harsh."

"Yeah, well it's the way the world works. I'm not crying and it's not my loss." She shrugged carelessly as they headed towards Kagome's Lexus IS 300.

"You're such a bitch." She muttered. In fact, Kagome herself didn't even know why she hung out with them. They are mean and don't care about anyone.

"What was that?" Yumi whipped around and looked Kagome in the eye. Kagome smirked.

"I called you a bitch. I'm not crying and it's not my loss." she shrugged, her keys dangling from her right hand.

"Whatever." Yumi said hotly. She pulled out her makeup and busied herself. Kagome smiled brightly and pushed the unlock button on her keys, making the car beep.

Although she didn't like them because they were mean, didn't mean she didn't have a problem telling them how she felt. Sometimes it wasn't her place and she'd keep her mouth shut, but other times she really didn't give a damn.

And the sad thing about it? They didn't dare say something back, because she could be just as mean (only to them). They also knew, that even though they were rich, Kagome was richer.

They all piled into her car and the radio popped on as soon as she started the car. The song just happened to be, Lifestyles of the Rich and Famous. Kagome shook her head at the irony, but turned it up nonetheless.

_**Always see it on T.V.or read it in the magazines  
Celebrities want sympathy  
All they do is piss and moan inside the Rolling Stone  
Talking about how hard life can be  
  
I'd like to see them spend the week livin' life out on the street  
I don't think they would survive  
If they could spend a day or two walking in someone else's shoes  
I think they'd stumble and they'd fall  
They would fall (fall)  
  
Lifestyles of the rich and the famous  
They're always complaining, always complaining  
If money is such a problem  
Well they got mansions  
Think we should rob them  
  
Did you know when you were famous  
You could kill your wife and there's no such thing as  
25 to life as long as you've got the cash to pay for Cochran  
And did you know if you were caught and you were smoking crack  
**_

_**McDonald's wouldn't even want to take you back  
You could always just run for mayor of D.C.**_

_**I'd like to see them spend the week livin' life out on the street  
I don't think they would survive  
If they could spend a day or two walking in someone else's shoes  
I think they'd stumble and they'd fall  
They would fall (fall)  
  
Lifestyles of the rich and the famous  
They're always complaining, always complaining  
If money is such a problem  
Well they got mansions  
Think we should rob them  
  
Lifestyles of the rich and the famous  
They're always complaining, always complaining  
If money is such a problem  
You got so many problems  
Think I could solve them  
Lifestyles of the rich and famous  
We'll take your clothes, cash cards, and homes just stop complaining  
Lifestyles of the rich and famous  
Lifestyles of the rich and famous  
Lifestyles of the rich and famous**_

Kagome sang along with her "friends" as the song died down. Soon enough, they were at Yumi's mansion, and then Eri's. Kagome pulled away, thinking about the day's events. She got some shopping done for the new school year, and was ready for it to start tomorrow. She couldn't wait to get her classes and meet new people. She was excited. Her senior year of high school. Then she'd be going off to some hella expensive university.

Kagome pulled up to the tall black gates surrounding her father's property, and when they opened she drove down the long, long, long drive. While driving she took in the scenery. They were in a pretty secluded area. Tall foresty trees surrounded the paved road, letting in only a bit of sunlight when it was right overhead. Vast amounts of property, spread out far and wide, and there were even some parts she hadn't been to, even though she'd lived there since she was seven or eight. After about three minutes, her well-guarded and beautiful house came into view.

Parking in a garage full of about 30 different types of cars, ranging from SUVs, sports cars, limos and motorcycles, she turned down her blasting rock music and then stepped out of her car.

Walking out of the garage and into the house, she set her keys down on the kitchen counter and looked through a pile of mail. Mostly magazines and colleges sending her information about their campuses. She sighed and then walked down the main entrance hall, to the elevator.

"Oh, Miss Higurashi," a maid bowed down after addressing her. "Your father asked to see you as soon as you stepped in." she bowed again, before continuing her duties.

Kagome groaned and ran a hand through her hair. She reluctantly walked down the hall, further and past the elevator, till the hall came to a door. Pushing open the polished glass and oak doors, she walked out into an outside all. She looked out from the balcony/hallway onto some of the miniature gardens. They were filled with trees that hadn't grown all the way yet, with pink, white, yellow, and a royal purple colored flowers all clustered around in manicured grass. Soon she came to the other side, with another door and came into a lounging room (usually where he met company). The room was decked out with comfy couches and recliner chairs. There were about three glass coffee tables all in front of a couch, all having center pieces and off white and red candles. The walls were painted a deep scarlet red, and the furniture was chocolate brown and creamy white. There was a large brick fireplace, burning with a fire in it and it gave the room a strange, yet warm orange glow. The carpet matched everything in the room, the main color scarlet with brown and creamy white designs. 'Custom made', Kagome reminded herself. She took a few steps closer and the smell of vanilla became stronger.

Why her father's favorite room smelt like vanilla, she didn't know, but she had a pretty vague idea.

Kagome stopped at the back of a couch and set her mini black and red backpack down.

"Oh Kagome darling. How was your day?" Kagome raised a slim black eyebrow at the sickly sweet tone this lady was using.

"Fine..." she said bluntly. "Where's my father?"

"He should be coming now." The reddish-purple haired woman replied. Kagome sighed and ran a hand through her hair.

"Right..."

"So how's school honey?" Kagome turned an evil look on the woman.

"Refrain from calling me honey. And I start tomorrow."

"Oh...right," they fell into an uncomfortable silence and Kagome rolled her eyes.

"My two favorite women in the whole entire world!" her father cam in clapping his hands loudly, his voice booming. The woman stood up and kissed her father lightly, making Kagome was to wretch.

"Hello daddy," she said. She stood up with a fake smile and gave her father a little hug.

"How's my angel?"

"Peachy." She sighed. "The maids said you needed to see me."

"Oh yes. I wanted to announce that Rikku and I are leaving for about a week. Today is Sunday; so that means we'll be back by next Saturday." Kagome nodded slowly, and her gaze shifted to Rikku, her father's newest playmate.

"Why are you leaving and what time?"

"We leave in about an hour and it's for business purposes. Your brother already knows. He's probably up in his room sulking," he started. Kagome rolled her eyes inwardly. Yeah right, her brother was probably celebrating, just as she was about to do. "Anyway, that boy is so weak. He probably won't be able to run my company as my heir." He mumbled to himself, although Kagome caught every word. She glared, hard.

"Like you're the best person in the whole world." She said, shaking her head. "Whatever daddy, have fun. I'm sure it's exciting for you, and don't worry about us, I'm sure we'll be able to make due."

She slid past her father and his future wife and headed back towards the elevator towards her room.

Once there, she fell back on her bed and relaxed. But before she could get some beauty rest, she had to change into her pajamas and do her nightly routine.

When she finished, she got under the covers and thought about how the day might play out tomorrow. New freshman to scare, old friends, and new hot guys in the senior class - She was single and free and maybe she'd meet someone interesting.

**Maybe...just maybe...**

**

* * *

**

**A/N: soo...how was it? did you like it? well please review and tell me what you think. It means a lot. The next chapter is one of my favorites so far and it will be super long. Please R&R. thanks I love you all!**

**Later Dayz, TaintedMunkeyz**


	2. A New School Year

**A/N: hey guys, second chapter of the A-List. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.**

**--**

**The A-List**

**Chapter Two**

**A New School Year**

**--**

On the beautiful and sunny day of August 24, Kagome Higurashi walked up the red-bricked pathway of Tokyo High, coming back from a wonderful summer vacation. Groups of teens began to form and stand under big green oak trees on the lawns in front of the massive stone-structured school. The weather was hot, not quiet shaking off the heat of summer just yet and the sky was blue dotted with little white cotton looking clouds.

"Hey beautiful! I want me some of that!" a group of jocks yelled out to Kagome. She grinned and shook her head.

"Sometimes things never change." Sighing, she looked around. Some cheerleaders from last year were doing flips and chants to improve themselves for the Varsity team this year. The jocks passed footballs around and skaters did various tricks.

"Eh, what's **real** good, Kagome?" different people asked as she passed.

"Just trying to get to the doors of hell." She said sarcastically. She turned her attention back to the big oak doors. Swinging them open she then walked to the administration office to get her locker number, combination, books and her schedule. After about thirty minutes of standing in the longest line she thought she'd ever been in before, she walked to go find her locker. Number 104, it is. She ran her finger along the lockers until she came to the right one. After turning the combination lock to the right, then left, then to the right again, her locker door swung open. She glanced down at the schedule in her hands, gathered her right books before going to the parking lot to go meet up with Yumi and Eri.

--

"Hey girls." Kagome said as she greeted her closest friends. "What's crackin?"

"Nothing mucho. Just ready to get this blasted show on the road." Yumi said flicking her herbal cigarette to the floor and putting it out with the toe of her heeled boot.

"You guys really need to stop smoking. It's way bad and smells horrible. Plus you guys are addicted."

"Oh, these are herbal cigarettes," Eri said, as if it explained everything and flicking hers to the ground and following Yumi's same routine. "You can't really get addicted."

"Too bad you're lying." Kagome said dryly. "Is that why you smoke four to five a day?"

"No. Too much damn stress. It's the parental units, I'm telling you. Trying to get me engaged to people I don't know."

"It's rich life honey. Deal." Yumi said, flipping her long brown hair. "Now I'm way too excited. Are we gonna do this or not?"

"Get the stereo." Kagome commanded excited too. Her eyes shifted from the two girls in front of her, to the school campus, where she could see kids filtering in and out.

"What time is it?" Eri asked.

"8:10. Perfect." The corners of the girls' mouths twitched into smiles and Eri grabbed a lightweight stereo from her trunk and closed it with a 'thunk'.

"Showtime!" Yumi walked along side Eri with Kagome and if you were to look from above, you'd see them in a perfect triangle.

The girls walked up to the school doors, swung them open and Eri hit the play button on the CD player. The halls were crowded and all heads turned towards the three hottest girls in school. Suddenly music blasted from the stereo, the bass vibrating anyone's chest within a few feet away.

_**My Goodies, My Goodies, My Goodies  
Not my goodies!  
**_

The girls all winked at the guys in the view and smirked as they started down the hall.

_**I got a sick reputation for handlin broads  
All I need is me a few seconds or more.  
And in my rap  
Tell valet to bring my 'Lac  
And I ain't comin back  
So you can put a car right there.  
I'm the truth  
And ain't got nothin' to prove.  
An you can ask anybody  
Cuz they seen me do it.  
Barracades, I run right through 'em  
I'm used to 'em.  
Throw all the dirt you want it's no use.  
You still won't have a pinup in a fabulous room  
On her back pickin' out baskets of fruit.  
(I love you boo)  
Yeah freak and Petey love you too.  
Ha Ha  
You know how I do..  
**_

Swishing their hips, and keeping smirks on their faces, the girls danced their way down the hall. Kagome ran a hand through her hair and licked her upper lip, checking out the new guys this year. Though none seemed to interest her.

_**You may look at me and think that I'm  
Just a young girl  
But I'm not just a young girl.  
Baby this is what I'm lookin' for:  
Sexy, independent, down to spend it type that's gettin' his dough  
I'm not bein too dramatic that's the way I gotta have it.  
**_

_**I bet you want the goodies.  
Bet you thought about it.  
Got you all hot and bothered.  
Mayb' cuz I talk about it.  
Lookin for the goodies  
Keep on lookin' cuz they stay in the jar  
Oh-oh Oh-oh Oh-oh Oh-oh**_

Kagome stopped in the hall, did a few pop-and-lock moves, ending in her index finger pointing to some guy and turning her hand over, doing the motion for 'come here'. Happily the guy came over, getting envious looks from every other guy in the crowd.

_**Just because you drive a Benz  
I'm not goin home with you.  
You won't get no nookie or the cookies  
I'm no rookie.  
And still I'm  
Sexy, independent  
I ain't wit' it so you already know.  
I'm not bein too dramatic that's the way I gotta have it  
You think you're slick  
Tryna hit  
But I'm not dumb  
I'm not bein too dramatic it's just how I gotta have it  
**_

She ruffled his hair, shook her booty on him, dropped down and brought it back up, pushing him against the lockers. Everyone was cheering by now and the crowds were getting fuller.

_**So damn hot but so young.  
Still got milk on ya tongue  
Slow down lil one  
And you ain't got it all  
Hey shawty  
You think you bad but you ain't bad  
I'll show you what bad is.  
Bad is when you capable of beatin' the baddest.  
I been workin' at it since I came to this planet  
And I ain't quite there yet but I'm gettin' better at it.  
Matter of fact,  
Lemme tell it to you one mo' again  
All I got to do is tell a girl who I am (Petey!)  
Ain't naa chick in here dat I can't have  
Bada boom bada bam ba bam!  
**_

Some guys came out of the crowd and were brave enough to come out and dance with her. She made them form a line, three of them in all, and then she put a finger to her chin, as if she was thinking. Then when Yumi and Eri came up behind her, she grabbed one guy by the belt and pulled him along the hallway with her, the girls following her moves, with the other two. She was walking backwards when suddenly she stopped, smirked seductively, and leaned up to kiss him. But before their lips touched she pushed him away with her hand on his chest and the other making a 'no' sign, wagging her finger.

_**You're insinuating that I'm hot  
But these goodies boy are not  
Just for any of the many men that's tryna get on top.  
No you can't call me later  
And I don't want your number.  
I'm not changin' stories  
Just respect the play I'm callin'.**_

_**I bet you want the goodies.  
Bet you thought about it.  
Got you all hot and bothered.  
Mayb' cuz I talk about it.  
Lookin for the goodies  
Keep on lookin' cuz they stay in the jar  
Oh-oh Oh-oh Oh-oh Oh-oh  
**_

Kagome smiled as her two friends teased the same way and then they turned and skipped down the hall, their hips swaying. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a flash of silver, and she slowed to a light jog/power walk. She'd never seen him before…maybe he was new this year? She would have had some fun with him, if he didn't hit his friend lightly in the chest, make a gesture with his head to leave, and both guys walked down the hall with another girl giving her a dirty look. She realized that one of the boys was the one the worked at that WacDonald's but she didn't recognize the girl. She was pulled out of her thoughts when the song's last lyrics faded out and her two friends pulled her away from the wild spectators.

--

The girl sighed as she pulled a cigarette away from the hanyou's mouth and flicked it to the ground, squishing it with the toe of one of her Converse shoes.

"What the hell, Sango?" The hanyou's head snapped up and he glared at the said girl, flicking his lighter closed.

"You need to quit that shit. That's what, Inuyasha."

"I've already tried it, Sango. He just doesn't want to hear it. I believe that's called selective hearing."

"I'll make it so you'll never hear anything if you don't shut your mouth, Miroku."

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the cardboard box…" Sango muttered.

"You realize I just heard that. I'm a hanyou, you know."

"And what a remarkable discovery that was." She clapped with faux happiness and rolled her eyes.

"Whatever. I don't know what you're so pissed off about." Inuyasha said turning his head to the side and looking off into the distance. At the moment the group of three were sitting on top of the school's roof talking and ditching class. Or at least making it so they were fashionably late.

"I'm pissed off at Kagome Higurashi's little ho show this morning. I mean really, is this a hell hole or is it tramp town." Inuyasha's face lit up into a small and rare smile that he only really showed his two closest friends, Sango and Miroku.

"Sango, she's not a ho. She's just proudly flaunting what she has." Miroku shrugged with a perverted smile on his face, and Sango gave him a deadpan look.

"Too bad what you and I just said was the same thing."

"Well, I have to say, it was a very good show. I almost wish it was me in there."

"Yeah and it would have been if I didn't hold you back…" Inuyasha said under his breath, though Miroku caught it.

"Hey, there ain't no shame in my game."

"Well I still think she's a ho. And she gets anything she wants. Which makes it way worse." Just as she said that, the bell rang, signaling the beginning of class.

"Well guys I think we should go. Don't want to be too late." Inuyasha stood up and stretched and then they left the rooftop, heading towards class.

--

Sitting in Technology, Inuyasha sighed. 'This is going to be the longest class period ever.' He thought and sighed once more. Today, Inuyasha's outfit consisted in baggy black jeans and a loose red T-shirt. He had on black Vans shoes and two black wristbands around his right and left wrists. He leaned back in his chair, leaving only two of the chair's legs on the floor and opened up a computer game. After losing about two games of minesweeper he gave up and got bored. As he closed his game, he heard some people come in the door. Most likely being his 'friends'.

"What's up, Yashi-poo?" his friend Nolen called.

"Call me it again, man, and the outcome wont be a pretty one."

"Oh come now. It's all in good natured fun." Nolen said, putting his hands up in defense.

"Hey Man." his friend Lee called, giving him a head nod. "What's up?"

"Hey man. What up? Nothing much here; just enjoying a beautiful day, with the opportunity of a fine learning experience." He put on a sarcastic smile.

"Bullshit." Lee said while laughing. Inuyasha put his hands behind his head and grinned.

"Damn straight."

Kagome walked into class, right as the teacher called her name for attendance.

"Present." She mumbled.

"Oh. Miss Higurashi. How nice of you to join us today. If you don't mind, I'd like to talk about rules and regulations for this class. Would you please take a seat at your computer now?" the evil cow from hell told Kagome coldly.

"Sure thing, teach." She looked around the room at the group of kids she would be taking this class with. "Oh joy. Won't this just be a big bundle of joyfulness?" She rolled her eyes as she sarcastically clapped her hands together. Taking a seat at an empty computer, she let the teacher begin to drone on about how having a virus on one computer could be bad for all the rest, or something like that. She also noticed the kid with silver hair, but tried her best to ignore him.

"Hey Kagome. What's up girlie?" her friend Yumi asked.

"I'm tired, I'm bored, and since I threw my alarm clock at the wall this morning, I'll be needing another one." Yumi just laughed.

"You do this every other week. It's not surprising to me."

"Hey, I didn't do it all summer." Kagome protested like a five year old.

"You're right." Yumi sat back in her seat and Kagome yawned loudly all of the sudden.

"Miss Higurashi, am I keeping you up?" the teacher asked aggravated. Kagome rolled her eyes dramatically.

"Actually yes…" she mumbled under her breath as she grinned. The teacher shook her head and went back to talking. Kagome sighed annoyed. She looked at the computer in front of her and got an idea. Logging onto AIM, she put on some headphones and listened to her music.

The bell rang and Kagome signed off and went to her next class with Tessa, just wanting to get to lunch.

--

**Lunch Period:**

At lunch, Inuyasha walked into the cafeteria and into **a** line to buy his lunch…

The school's cafeteria is huge. They have different types of food at different places around the cafeteria. It is actually like a food court, mini restaurants containing the following: Burgers, pizzas, Chinese and Japanese foods, salads, pastas, Mexican foods, sea foods, sandwiches and a bakery for people who sit around at their lunch hour eating baked goods. The floor is made up of black and white colored tiles, in a checkerboard pattern. Different lines of upperclassmen are always scattered about, on the outskirts of the exceedingly enormous room. In the middle of the mini food restaurants crimson red painted metal picnic tables ruled the floor.

Everyone sits at the same tables as their social group does, their so-called 'friends'. If there are too many people in one 'posse', the group usually puts together as many tables as needed. So set up around **the** **main** table, the tables belonging to the other posses included: **the jocks** - which are the stars of the football, soccer, basketball, swimming, track, baseball, powder puff, softball, tennis and volleyball teams, **the geeks and nerds** - who have nothing better to do than challenge themselves to a good Calculus equation, **the wannabe beat boxers and rappers **- who think they have a chance at the real thing, **the hip-hop dancers** – that have jobs as club dancers and practice their routines outside on the student lawns to gain attention, **the drama** **club fanatics** – who believe William Shakespeare shall come again, **the whores **– who truly live up to their name, strutting the catwalk cough hallways and lunch tables cough in mini skirts and tube tops thinking they got what you don't, **the lower classmen** – who are to afraid they'll get beat up if they even utter a word, and we have what Inuyasha and his friends call **the best posse in the world** – consisting of the loners, the punks, the rockers, the stoners, the skaters, the prank-pullers/troublemakers and the Goths. These people are the backbone of the social latter. Inuyasha is among them, along with more than half the school. And Inuyasha is kind of the leader, or the king bee if you will. These people look up to him for their problems, though he has his own. He isn't an attention hog and actually doesn't like it sometimes. But one group that can't be associated with those **other** groups, because it's just **oh** **so** **much better**, is **the preps**…and this group's table just so happens to be in the very middle of all the others.

To be a part of all that is preppy, you basically just have to be rich and good looking, have everyone worshiping the ground you walk on and being someone you're not to impress your peers. For a guy, being considered rich, isn't 'Oh I live in a two story house and my dad is the owner of two shops at the mall.' Oh no, my friend. To be rich, your father or both parents have to be well known in the business world and instantly recognized when someone says your last name and last name alone. You have to live in a mansion, own some sort of land, and cruise into school every six months with a hot new ride (either a girl or a car, considering the circumstances, you choose). For a girl, it's a little different, but not by much. Yes, your father and/or your mother have to be associated in some way to the business world. And yes, you're supposed to live in a mansion with a large clump of land at your fingertips, and a nice new ride. But what just might be the most important is looking what's close to flawless and conspicuous, being a cheerleader for any seasonal sport where cheerleaders are needed, knowing all the scandalous dirt about someone and being the first to tell virgin ears about it, and finally, having a boyfriend richer than you. Reason? Duh! They can buy you stuff! First rule of money: never spend your own.

**Back with Inuyasha:**

After standing in line for about ten long minutes, Inuyasha ditched the burger line he was in and decided to go for pizza instead. After getting a slice of pepperoni and a bottle of kiwi strawberry flavored water, he finally made it over to a table with his friends.

"Hey guys, what's good?" He asked as he sat down.

"Nothing, man. I'm just chillen like the villain I is." Sango said, her head resting on her arms, on the table. Inuyasha took a bite of his pizza, and then took a sip of his water.

"I think I discovered something, guys." Miroku, said, looking a little spaced out. He poked at his food with his fork.

"And this would be…" Sango urged him to continue.

"That every student in the junior and senior classes belongs somewhere. Look there, for example." He pointed to three girls that just entered the cafeteria. "By the way those hotties look and the way I can feel their bitchy auras from here, they are definitely preps. They must be transferring this year too. Probably going to turn into some of the many Kikyo Sanada goons." He finished. Inuyasha took a sip of his water, set down the bottle, and then clasped his hands together.

"That was just brilliant. How do you come up with these scientific theories, Professor?" Inuyasha said with a smirk and Miroku rolled his eyes.

"Don't question how my brain works." Sango and Inuyasha snickered. There was a silence to follow and Sango grew anxious.

"Ok guys. I think I'm ready to put Operation B.B. underway."

"What's operation B.B.?" Inuyasha asked oblivious to Sango's plan.

"Operation Balloon Bombs. Yes, I filled up balloons with different colored paints and yes we are all going to go on the second floor of school and drop them when the lunch period ends, and everybody is coming out of the cafeteria." She said excitedly.

"Hell yeah! This will be awesome." Miroku said all pumped up. "Come on we only have a few minutes to set up." They all gathered all their things and headed up to the second floor, where Sango stashed the balloons.

"Ok guys. Five, four, three, two, one!"

**RING-A-LING-A-LING**

The bell sounded, as different groups of kids filed out of the cafeteria.

"Now!" Sango yelled. They tipped the bucket of balloons over the wooden banister and let the balloons fall…hitting every single person in their path. Screams and shouts were heard and when the group of three looked down, everyone was running around like wild chickens with their heads cut off.

"Mission accomplished!" they all gave each other high-fives and ran down the stairs. But before Inuyasha could celebrate more, he had to get one more person. Holding a white balloon filled with dark red paint, Inuyasha walked up behind his prey and lifted the balloon over her head. Everyone cleared out of the halls, talking about how refreshing that was for the first day back to school, and went to either get cleaned up or to go back to class…everyone except for a certain authority figure.

"Surprise!" he dropped it on the unsuspecting girl, leaving no mercy for her hair and clothes.

"You little bitch!" she yelled at the top of her lungs. She swung around looking for who did it, only to find it was that one boy from earlier that morning. The hanyou smirked.

"Say it again, and you'll wish you hadn't." though Kagome didn't know the guy, she wasn't one to be pushed around like this.

"Stupid douche whore!"

"Dumb bitch!"

"What did you call me?" she asked annoyed.

"Oh, I'm sorry. That would be an insult to all those dumber than you!"

"You fucking loser. How much time did it take you to come up with that one?"

"Fuck off. We're done here."

"Guess what? It takes forty-two muscles to frown, but only three to raise my middle finger and say, SHOVE IT UP YOUR FUCKING ASS!" she said flipping him off. Just then the principal decided to step in.

"You two! In my office **NOW**!" he pointed in the direction of his office, his face red with anger. Inuyasha and Kagome look at each other angrily, then stomped off to the principal's office.

--

The slight tick-tock of the clock in the quiet room was really starting to get to Kagome and if someone didn't talk soon, she was gonna go crazy on all their asses.

"One the first day of school…dropping paint balloons off of the second story floor, using vulgar language and skipping class-"

"We weren't skipping class. We were just about to walk there."

"Don't interrupt me, Mr. Takashi. Now," he paced in front of the two teens and massaged his temples, trying to avoid an upcoming migraine. "You two will be serving detention after school today."

"What? No I can't!" they both yelled in unison.

"Too bad. Go back to class now, before I get really angry." He pointed to his door and turned around in his high backed chair. At the sight of the vein popping out of his neck, Kagome didn't want to take any chances. She stood up without hesitation and walked out of his office and back to class with Inuyasha following. When they got outside, he decided to cause a little more trouble.

"YO, WENCH!" he called when they were a distance apart. Then he thought for a moment. "You going to come and kick my ass now that I called you that?" he teased. She stopped in her tracks, turned around and then walked up to him. She smiled slyly, and then put her hands on his shoulders, leaned up, her body against his, to whisper something to him.

"I don't like to waste my energy on anything that doesn't give me pleasure." She ran her pointer finger along his jaw, winked, and then walked away, leaving a stunned Inuyasha behind. She was turning the corner, when she decided to wink at him. "See you in detention, Turbo." She walked back to class, mentally patting herself on the back.

--

In detention, Kagome sat in her seat tapping her pencil on her desk.

"Could you please stop that?" he asked.

"Yes, yes I could…but then I wouldn't be annoying you." He narrowed his eyes at her, and then turned to look at clock, folding his arms over his chect. Kagome smiled to herself triumphantly and looked out the window. The detention supervisor opened the door.

"Just checking to see if you two troublemakers are still here." He was about to close the door, but Kagome stopped him.

"Wait, teach. I really need to go. I have to go pick up my little brother from school."

"Should have thought about that before you decided to skip class and use profane language." He closed the door.

"We did not skip class..." she sighed slowly, exasperated. "Goodbye overly cold classrooms. Goodbye trees outside. Goodbye all the greatest foods in the world. Good-"

"What the hell are you doing?" Inuyasha asked with amusement in his voice.

"Well…since I didn't pick up my little bro from school, I'm probably going to be killed and then thrown in a pond. Well maybe that's an exaggeration." She said as Inuyasha gave her a skeptical look.

"Yeah maybe just a little." He said emphasizing his point with his pointer and thumb.

"Whatever. If I'm lucky, he'll get a detention too."

"He's a troublemaker too, eh?" Inuyasha asked a little intrigued to learn more about this girl's life.

"Yep. He learned from the best." She said pointed to herself.

"Who?"

"Me you twit. Did you not just see the pointing to myself?" she asked, then sighed.

"What's the matter now?"

"I'm just sad the last person I have to see is you."

"Thanks. I'm feeling the love just radiating off of you." He said sarcastically.

"Yeah. Well if you'll excuse me. I need to go. Goodbye anonymous kid."

"It's Inuyasha."

"Yeah, yeah, sure, whatever." She waved him off and took her car keys from her pocket. "Later." She walked out of the classroom, the heavy door swinging closed behind her.

When Kagome was on her way to the parking lot, she smiled. Out of the two or three she owned, she loved this one the most. Her dad gave it to her when she turned sixteen. A black, hella powerful (V10 engine) Ford F250 double cab, with black and red interior, and hella nice 18" chrome rims. One either side of her car, there was two red and orange flame vinyls and her license plate read: 3MYVROM (otherwise known as 'love my vroom'). Boy did she love this car. Her stereo system was sick beyond belief and she just installed red neons underneath.

Kagome unlocked her car door and hopped in, and then she started and revved it up. The music that she already had in the CD player turned on and it just so happened to be her favorite song. Take It Away by The Used. She put her car in reverse and backed out about two inches, when her foot hit the brakes. She looked out in her rear view mirror and saw that it was a midnight blue Honda Civic, which just so happened to be blocking her way. She looked out her rolled down window, only to see that it was the new kid.

"What the hell dude? I need to get out." She honked her horn.

"Oh, I'm sorry…am I in you way?" he put on a charming smile, and his voice was laced with sarcasm.

"Hmm. Only a little." She retorted, her voice just as sarcastic.

"Ok, ok. I'll move." He pulled away and raced out of the parking lot to go pick up his own brother.

When Kagome pulled up to her little brother's school, and didn't see him waiting outside, she went straight for the school's office. And as she had suspected, he was right there sitting down on a bench, but he was with some other boy that looked around his age.

"Sota, who's this? The kid you got into trouble with?" she asked. He could hear the humor in her voice. He looked up from his shoes with a smile plastered on his face.

"Yeah. How did you know?" Sota asked.

"Just a hunch. Hey kid. What's your name?" Kagome asked the boy sitting next to her brother. He had been watching the whole conversation in amusement. The girl looked around the age of his brother. 'Maybe they know each other.' He thought.

"His name is Kito Takashi, and he's my younger brother." Kagome looked over her shoulder and smirked. It was that kid again. She knew that voice sounded familiar. She sighed softly.

"As fate would have it. Come on Sota. We got to get home before Suki has a hernia." he nodded and stood up.

"Hey Kito. Later man."

"Late." Kito said back, as the two departed out of the office's door.

"So. Are you friends with that kid, Sota?" she asked, looking back behind her. She popped a piece of bubble gum in her mouth.

"Yeah. He's way cool, especially because he's a demon. We've been like best friends since the fourth grade." Kagome thought about this. That means they've been best friends for about four years. They started to head home.

"How come you've never gone to his house?" Kagome asked.

"Well, I have, just not when you're around. And besides that, for a sixth grader like myself, there just isn't that much time in the world." Kagome raised an eyebrow, still focusing on the road though.

"I see. How so very interesting."

"Yes very. So you like that guy, don't you?" Sota said bluntly. Kagome slammed on the brakes and half-choked on the gum she was chewing.

"Uh, Sota. I think you got it wrong. I hate him with a passion, especially right now." She said regaining her composure.

"So there's passion somewhere in your feelings toward him. That means that you could get with him and then get married and then have children and I'd be an uncle by the age of fifteen. Wow my older sis is growing up so fast." He sarcastically squealed like a teenage girl.

"Don't ever squeal like that again." She said blowing a bubble.

"Oh, but darling. It's so much fun." He said waving his hand around femininely.

"Oh no! You've turned on me!" she yelled sarcastically. Then she smiled. It was moments like this that she loves with her brother. Since they are a little close in age and have the same interests, they get along really well. 'I guess that is a good break for everyone else.' She thought to herself.

"Well anyway, I still think you like him. Even if you don't see it now." He pointed out. Kagome looked over at her younger brother.

"Since when did you become an expert on relationships?"

"I don't know. I'm just pointing out what I see sis. That's all." The rest of the ride home was a silent one, besides the music in the background. Kagome pondered on what he had just said and Sota forgot about the whole thing, thinking about what they would have for dinner.

'I can't like him. He's my new enemy.' She thought to herself.


	3. A Bit About Kagome

**A/N: hey guys. Wats crackalakin? Well nuttin ova herr. Lolz. Hyper sorry. Anyway here is the next chapter. I just wanna give thanx to all those very very precious reviewers! I love u all oh so much lolz. And to those who read but don't review...thanks for reading anyway...at least I noe ur interested in some way. Here we go!!**

**Disclaimer: yeah I wish...**

**

* * *

**

**The A-List**

**Chapter 3**

**A Bit About Kagome**

**

* * *

**

A week went by. Exactly six days, and only one until her father and that, that – dare she call her the evil expression for a female dog? Only not meaning a female dog?

Kagome laughed quietly at her thoughts. She thought pretty random things at times. But back to the problem at hand. Its been a week and her father was scheduled to come home from his trip tomorrow or Sunday. Though it was late notice, Kagome decided it was never to late to have a party. Especially if you're one of the richest and most popular girls in school – not to brag or anything.

So, what could she do? Planning would be the easiest thing in the world for her two friends Eri and Yumi, the two being able to make a guest list of about two hundred to three hundred in only twenty-four hour's time.

Kagome thought about her situation. Knowing that her father would never waste the opportunity for a longer vacation or 'business trip' as he liked to call it, she had a pretty good feeling that he would try his best to make it back late Sunday night. And with this in mind, Kagome decided that it was best to have a party. Why the hell not?

--

"So how many people do you want on this list?" Yumi said, already whipping out her laptop. Eri was blabbing away on her cell phone, already setting up party decorations, food, beverages, music categories and DJs and other important necessities. Oh yes. Kagome just told these girls and already they had half of it planned.

It was lunch period and Kagome was so excited about having a party that she blabbed it out as soon as they were let out of class. Yumi and Eri agreed most willingly also pumped up about blasting music, dirty dancing, and everything that goes along with adolescent social gatherings.

"Um...lets just invite the whole school. Every class...seniors, juniors, sophomores and even the little freshman, and just anyone who wants to come. We got the space right?"

"This is true. Gosh this was a good idea Kag. I mean seriously, who would have thought. Of course its short notice..." Yumi pondered this while typing away at Word Processor and making a list, already at about fifty. Eri flipped her phone shut and looked over at Kagome with a smile on her face.

"Okay...we have plenty of snacks, including everything from chips to veggie trays to different types of beverages, you know the ones were not supposed to have..." she winked and Yumi sighed.

"Why don't you just say it? Beer. Bacardi. Vodka. Smirnoff...it's okay. I mean it's not like we'll get in trouble."

"You know...we'll be responsible for all those people that drink and don't have a designated driver. I don't want anyone to get hurt." Eri said.

"Oh gods, get a life, Eri. Though we're providing alcohol, doesn't mean they need to give into peer pressure and drink it. And it's their fault if they don't have a designated driver."

"Fine whatever. You totally just rained all over my parade." Eri pouted and looked over at Kagome who was shaking her head. "Anyway...as I was saying...I have the decorations set up too. Your lucky theme colors are...crimson red, white, and black. How's that for school spirit?"

"Wow really. Good job. Do we have a DJ?" Kagome asked twirling a limp piece of lettuce with her plastic cafeteria fork.

"Already working on it. you wanna have the best right?" She smiled. "And we even have employees."

"We have what? Eri I already have maids and hair dressers and cooks and stuff."

"Oh I know. But they're getting a night off. I hired all know, decked out in the theme colors, waiters and waitresses."

"Eri, waitresses? Are you serious? How much is all this gonna cost?"

"Oh don't worry it ain't gonna cost you a dime."

"Eri, how much will it cost?"

"None I promise."

"Eri, how much will it cost?" Kagome repeated again, bluntly.

"Look! It's not gonna cost you anything. If you wanna make some extra spending cash, we can make it pay at the door. How's that?"

"No, people shouldn't have to pay for a welcome back dance. That's just cheap. Let's just finish this, aight?"

"Sure thing." Eri went back to talking on her phone and the little clicking of the keys from Yumi's laptop, started to get to Kagome.

"You guys are doing good. I'll be back, and if I'm not, then I'll catch you guys after school. Late." Kagome got up from her seat and got a slight incline of both heads from the girls, before walking off to her favorite spot on campus. The roof...

--

The slight breeze whipped around the trees below, as Kagome sat with her legs dangling off the edge, staring off into the distance.

Kagome loved this place, in truth, because it was the only place she could go to get away. Being so high up cleared her head and she also felt on top of the world. She had the greatest view of the campus from where she sat.

Searching through her black Jansport backpack, she fished out her black and red Walkman CD player and hit play, her favorite rock song coming on. She put her hands behind her, leaning on them for support and closed her eyes, thinking about all the things running through her mind, stopping at each little thing and jogging her memory slightly.

_**I'm about to lose control  
  
I, I don't know why  
Why you need some reason to feel lost inside  
You, you know that I'm alright  
You know that I'm just the kind of girl that feels so hurt and smiles  
  
I don't use excuses  
Don't ask why  
It's just a breakdown  
It happens all the time  
So get out of my face  
Don't even try  
Ya wanna help me, just let me cry**_

She thought about her dad and Rikku, his future wife. She thought about school, her very exceptional grades – which she was pushed to get by her father because B's and C's were just not going to be accepted – and that detention that she and her brother received? Burned as soon as they got home. She thought about her little brother and his life, how he was made fun of for not having a mother.

At this Kagome frowned. She was teased too, when she was younger. She attended one of the most prestigious prep grammar and middle schools in all of Tokyo, Japan, where only the best were accepted. She grew up concentrating her central focus on school, since she didn't have very many friends. Life as she knew it was very hard, going through everyday having to watch her back and every night crying herself to sleep. She remembered how some of the kids in her class would make fun of her and tease her because she was different because she didn't have two parents, only one. Because of the way her mother died, how it wasn't thought highly of, not an honorable way to go out of life.

_**I don't use excuses  
Don't ask why  
It's just a breakdown  
It happens all the time  
So get out of my face  
Don't even try  
Ya wanna help me, just let me cry  
  
I don't use excuses  
Don't ask why  
It's just a breakdown  
It happens all the time  
So get out of my face  
Don't even try  
Ya wanna help me, just let me cry**_

Not only was she different because of the fact that she only had one parent, but she was thought differently of because of what she was. She was a miko. A punk miko and even at that age, she could tell what she was. She knew she was different and that someone with a higher power was trying to make her life difficult.

Even in this society, where mikos, humans, demons and half-demons frolicked together in a "joyous" atmosphere, she knew that she would be picked on because she was different. Kaogme herself really didn't give a damn about all that. To her she saw black and white, no gray in the middle. Everyone and everything was equal. Now that's not to say that she didn't believe that there were some people and some demons that are evil. But she did believe that it shouldn't matter. For example, she was going to school with them...different types of demons, different mikos, and there were some that even used their power, their strength to commit evils.

Kagome sighed to herself. Why the hell was she thinking these depressing thoughts? She should be thinking about the party she was having and how much fun everything would be. She should be thinking of a way to escape the hellhole, known as her bobforsaken life.

_**I had a bad day, I'll cry if I want to, cry if I want to, cry  
I had a bad day, I'll cry if I want to, cry if I want to, cry  
I had a bad day, I 'll cry if I want to, cry if I want to, cry  
I had a bad day, I'll cry if I want to, cry if I want to, cry  
  
Just let me.... cry  
  
Just let me cry, I'm crying, I'm breaking down.........  
I'm breaking down just let me cry**_

Kagome was tired of being what she supposedly "was" and wanted change. But she didn't exactly know how. She just wanted to live freely, not being followed by paparazzi, when she hasn't even done anything. She was tired of not having a name, only known as Sito Higurashi's daughter, or just a Higurashi. Didn't people get tired of her? She didn't even do anything worthy of a medal. She was just a punk princess with a fucked up life.

...**yeah...that pretty much summed it up...**

--

Inuyasha was walking down the barren halls, while everyone else was at lunch. He really thought it was annoying, all the little conversations, besides the one he was having with his friends, what with his super hearing. He could hear every giggle, every hearty laugh, and every bad name that was being sounded and to tell you the truth, it was pissing him off to no end.

So, he decided that it would be just as fun to just sit on the roof and think to himself for a while.

But as he reached the top, and opened the door, he realized that he was not only alone, but that it was his very beautiful detention buddy. Inuyasha smirked. 'Beautiful. Right, when the day turns cloudy.' Just then the sky seemed to have puffy gray clouds sneaking in and hiding the sun, and rumbling from a distance. 'Shit...'

Kagome realized that there was someone on the roof with her. She also realized that it was a demon, or half-demon for this matter. But she really didn't give a shit. As long as it wasn't that Inuyasha guy.

"Hey Kagome." Kagome frowned some more. She could have sworn she heard her name. Inuyasha rolled his eyes when she didn't respond. "Hey wench?" She still sat still and Inuyasha could hear the rock music that was blasting into her ears. "Hey WENCH!" Kagome started slightly and her eyes slid open as she searched around, then looked up, at the silver haired half-demon. She slid off her earphones, so they hung around her neck and she sighed.

"Can I help you?"

"Yeah, you can leave."

"Inuyasha, I'm not leaving."

"But I want to be alone." He said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Not now, please." She whispered as she looked down again, closing her eyes, a single tear dropping onto her black cargo pants.

'Is she crying?' Inuyasha sucked in his breath and sat down next to the black haired girl. If there was one thing in the world that bothered him to no end, it was a crying woman – or young woman in this case. In the past few days that they had to spend together in different classes, Inuyasha was beginning to warm up to the girl. It was a lot more than could be said for Sango. Though Inuyasha barely knew her, he still had a weird feeling that he was supposed to do something for this girl or remember something and that he was supposed to help her in some way, that he owed her something. And he hated the feeling because he felt vulnerable.

"So what's up?" he asked, situating himself, so his legs were dangling next to hers.

"The dim, dark and cloudy sky..." she sighed and looked upwards towards the cloudy sky. She actually loved days like this. They were her favorite. She loved when it stormed and the sound of rain droplets pitter-pattering against the windows. She loved it when thunder cracked in the sky and she loved just the color. Now, don't think she's like a depressed soul or anything, she just thought that when it thunder stormed, it was more lively than a sunny day, if that makes any sense. She highly doubted it was going to rain, because if it did, it was going to be one of the first ones signaling that autumn was just around the corner. Inuyasha smiled in agreement.

"This is true. But what's up with you?"

"Why would I share my personal information with you?" Inuyasha's face went serious and he shrugged keeping his eyes on the sky above.

"Why not? I mean, I'm here and you're here, and you obviously look like you got a lot on your mind. So?"

"Sorry, but I know that the first second I even utter a syllable, you'll be off this roof and gone to tell the school about how the thought to be, oh so perfect Kagome Higurashi has troubling problems." She looked over and gave him a sly look. "I don't think so, buddy." Inuyasha gasped dramatically and put a hand to his chest.

"Miss Higurashi. Do you know who I am? That hurts to think that you think that I'd go tell something as precious as your feelings to the whole school." his eyes widened in feigned shock.

"Oh get over yourself." She rolled her eyes, but couldn't keep the smile that was on her face hidden. Inuyasha shrugged again as he dropped his act.

"Well, just keep in mind that if you do need to talk, I'll listen and I'm here when you feel like you can open up to share." Kagome frowned slightly and looked over at the boy, knowing he wasn't lying. Why he was offering help when they were supposed to hate each other, she didn't know, but she liked the feeling it gave her.

"Thanks." He nodded and he smiled another rare smile, now being shared with three people instead of just his closet friends, but he was kinda happy he shared it with her. He felt he could let his guard down around her. "Well I gotta get out of this hellhole. I'm ditching, so I'll see you around." He stood up and waved slightly, before heading off of the roof and heading back down to school.

"Hey Inuyasha?" Kagome stood up and walked over to the boy. "I'm having a party. It'd be cool if you went and though we're sworn enemies, I would be honored to have thy majesty accompanying." She curtsied and smiled.

"Sure thing. See ya round, kid." Inuyasha waved again and headed off of the roof a smile playing on his lips and a new thing to look forward to this weeked.

_**You don't even know a thing I feel inside  
No, by the look in my eye  
That I'm just fine but I might need you to hold me tight...**_

* * *

**A/N: okay guys...was that good? Sorry if it aint long. There's a hella lot of explaining in there so I figure it's the quality not the quantity. Anyway here it is. If you guys don't get an update from me by Sunday like afternoon, sorry, but im goin to a football game todai and I'll try to work on it on Saturday sometime! See ya!**

**Later Dayz, TaintedMunkeyz**


	4. Party Ova Herr

**A/N: hey hey hey! Watz goin on? Well, nuttin with me. im just super bored. And since I have so much time on my hands, I decided to write a chapter for u guys. You know I love you!**

**Thanks to all my reviewers! I love you all –with tears in my eyes-. Thank you so much for all the support. But...I just have to ask. One of my reviewers said she couldn't believe I only had about 20 reviews! I cant either guys! Come on, show me the reviews!!!**

**Disclaimer: the men in black suits are already out to get me, so I should be quiet about this one...heh...**

**--**

**The A-List**

**Chapter Four**

**Party Ova Herr**

**--**

It was Saturday evening at Kagome's house and everything was set up and ready to go. Her guests would be arriving in about two hours, so she started to get ready, cause that's how long it usually takes. She hopped in her Jacuzzi bathtub and cleansed herself, before getting out and wrapping a big fluffy towel around her body and her hair. She then stepped out of her room and headed towards her dressing and primping room down stairs. She rode the elevator to the second floor, passing some of the male housekeepers, making them blush. She smiled as she came to a door labeled 'Clothes Stylist'. She pushed it open and went over to a young man with measure tape hanging down around his neck, searching through a clothes rack.

"Oh hello honey. How are you today?" he said in a thick french accent. Kagome smiled and nodded over to the man.

"I need some clothes to my party tonight. Can you hook me up?"

"It's what I do best, is it not?" he smiled and motioned her over to a risen stand from the ground with a mirror in front of it. Then he went over to her closet that was built just for her in the room (one for her, one for her brother, one for her father and another for Rikku).

The young man we'll call, Jean-Jacques, picked out about a dozen ensembles, making it very hard for the girl to choose. She wanted to look like herself (which was punk), but she didn't want her friends to look at her weird (which was sad).

After choosing and re-deciding, she pulled out a camouflage green miniskirt, with a green and black star studded belt to match and a black V-neck, elbow length, shirt with the words 'Deny Everything' written across the front in white. She pulled on some black and the same green as her skirt colored Vans, with white socks pulled up to her knees.

"I look sexy no, Jean?"

"Oh, fantabulous darling, just fantabulous." Kagome smiled and decided it was time to move on to the next station, with a little kiss on the cheek for Jean.

Pushing open a door that was labeled 'Hair and Makeup', Kagome walked into the brightly lit room and sat down in a chair with a brightly lit mirror in front of it. Crossing her legs, she patiently waited for her stylist to come and work her magic. Suddenly a door behind her swung open and two energetic young women came in, moving all around her, plugging in hair curlers, blow-dryers, hair crimpers, flat irons to straighten her hair, getting out tubs full of gels, hairspray, mousse, the works. You name it they had it. it was like a freakin salon in here. They even had blow dryers where you stick your whole head in.

"Okay Kagome. Are you ready to be transformed?" She nodded with a smirk on her face and the beauticians got to work.

--

About forty-five minutes later, Kagome was able to look in the mirror, extremely happy too. She'd admit, rich life had its perks. She opened her eyes and was greeted with the beautiful sight of Kagome. For makeup, they didn't really need to darken up her face anymore, since she was already a light tan. They used very little blush or makeup that would clog the pores, especially since Kagome had what's close to flawless skin. No blemishes, no acne. She had it goin for herself. Anyway, her eyes were lined black and she had a light gray eye shadow on above that.

For hair, the women had crimped it, gelled it, pulled it back into a half-up and gave her little side bangs, some pieces of crimped hair falling loosely around her eyes and cheeks. He hair was held back with miniature chopsticks and all in all it looked damn good. Now all she had to do was go greet the millions of guests that would be arriving any minute now.

Suddenly the intercom clicked on and a voice came through.

"Kagome, your guests are arriving." Said one maid, who was probably getting ready to take the night off, since Eri had so graciously hired new employees.

Time to get this show on the road.

--

"You know what I think?" Sango asked as they all piled into the van they used for work.

"No Sango, why don't you enlighten us?" the young hanyou asked, as he got in the drivers seat and started the van.

"I think we should just go to this thing and ruin it, making it look like it's not our fault." She said nodding her head as if it were the best idea she'd come up with.

"Uh, no."

"Shut up, Miroku. No one asked you."

"Oh, but lady Sango. Why would we want to ruin a fun-filled evening? You do realize that we get paid to do this, right? And pulling a prank would not only get us our paycheck, but it might even fire us as well. You do remember what happened last time, don't you?"

"He deserved to have that meatball shoved down his throat. He shouldn't have tried to hit on the help. That's wrong."

"Yeah well, that's not the point. I need this paycheck, so we're going to do this right. No complaints from you or the customers, alright?" Inuyasha asked, driving down the road towards their destination.

"Yes, daddy." She said with sarcasm and Inuyasha scoffed but smiled at her anyway.

Soon enough the group of three reached their destination point and they were ready to get this show on the road.

"Alright guys. Let's do this with a bang!" Miroku slapped both people on the back and ran for his life towards the huge kitchens, where they would be spending most of their night...

--

"OMFG! Like Kagome you look to die for!" a bunch of ditzy girls exclaimed, coming in and admiring the atmosphere. Here's how it looks.

When you first walk into the house, the entrance hall is huge. A crystal and diamond chandelier hangs over your head. The floor is of a black marble color in a checkerboard fashion, scrubbed to perfection. Then there was a long hall, leading to the other side of the mansion. Down the hall were various rooms. There were doors right before the hallway started, the one on the left leading to the servant's quarters and the one on the right leading to the gigantic Party Room. Down the hall there were a series of brown polished oak doors, them all leading to different rooms. In various doors, you'd find the listed things: an elevator that led to every floor of the house, including the roof (Kagome's favorite spot), a very large library, a room with a pool, Jacuzzi, and hot tub, a door that led to the kitchens, a door that led to a workout center, a door that led to a game room, where Kagome and her friends usually chilled, and a room leading to a dining room that could easily seat fifty.

The house tonight was decked out in scarlet, black and white. The employees were wearing this color and everything on the downstairs floor was pretty much this color. There were streamers and banners, balloons, the works. Everything was set up. There were (clean) garbage cans full of ice sitting around certain areas, where people could go and get a beer if they wanted, and there was also a bar if people wanted to get a more exquisite drink. The lights in the house were all dimmed, to give it a more party kind of look.

Two meaty bearded bodyguards stood at the front door with the velvet rope, letting people on the guest list on. Groups and groups of teens were filtering into the house, some pulling up in tricked out sports cars and others went as far as limousines. There was valet parking even, and some cars had to be parked on the vast amounts of grass, since there wasn't a lot of room.

Kagome smiled at everyone coming through the door and nodded to people who said something to her. Although she really wasn't engaging in conversations around her, for she was waiting for a certain someone to arrive.

--

"Come on guys! Where is the freaking quiche?! This won't be a party without quiche!" Their boss yelled. Inuyasha rolled his eyes and dried a drinking glass by the sink.

"We have plenty of food. What's up with this guy and quiche?" Miroku asked popping a little pastry into his mouth.

"Oh God, Miroku. Put those back, before we get fired." Sango hissed and pushed him back towards the food trays, where carriers were picking up loaded ones.

"Yada-yada. You say it like it's a big deal." He shrugged with a sheepish grin on his face and Sango threw the cloth she was using to dry glasses at his face.

"Don't be a dumbass. It's insulting all the other dumbasses around the world." She smirked.

"Okay guys, enough fooling around. We know you like flirting, but can we get this night over with. I want my paycheck."

"As you've clearly stated all night." Miroku rolled his eyes.

"Yeah too bad it hasn't been imbedded in your thick skull yet. Then I wouldn't have to repeat it," he smirked and shrugged, grabbing a tray off of the big counter and adjusted it in his palm. "Let's go my friends, duty calls!" Inuyasha called, as Sango and Miroku followed his motion.

They headed out of the swinging doors of the kitchen and headed out into the entrance hall, where guests were mingling. People picked off of his tray greedily, and he made his way towards the Party Room. What joy.

"So Kagome, tell us. What possessed you to have such a bomb ass party?" Some group of kids exclaimed, turning her attention from scanning the crowd.

"Oh you know. I thought it would be appropriate to have a welcome back party. Don't you?" she smiled and headed off into the crowd, trying to 'accidentally' bump into the guy she had a major crush on at the moment.

"Oops-" The boy looked down at Kagome and his face slowly spread into a smile. "Why hello there Kagome. What a nice surprise."

"Hello Kouga." A song popped on from the DJ's booth in the corner and everyone in the room, drunk or not, started to dance, including Kagome and Kouga.

_**Baby, can't you see  
I'm calling  
A guy like you  
Should wear a warning  
It's dangerous  
I'm fallin'  
  
There's no escape  
I can't hide  
I need a hit  
Baby, give me it  
You're dangerous  
I'm lovin' it  
  
Too high  
Can't come down  
Losing my head  
Spinning 'round and 'round  
Do you feel me now  
  
With a taste of your lips  
I'm on a ride  
You're toxic  
I'm slipping under  
With a taste of poison paradise  
I'm addicted to you  
Don't you know that you're toxic  
And I love what you do  
Don't you know that you're toxic  
  
It's getting late  
To give it up  
I took a sip  
From my devil cup  
Slowly  
It's taking over me  
  
Too high  
Can't come down  
It's in the air  
And it's all around  
Can you feel me now  
  
With a taste of your lips  
I'm on a ride  
You're toxic  
I'm slipping under  
With a taste of poison paradise**_

_**I'm addicted to you  
Don't you know that you're toxic  
And I love what you do  
Don't you know that you're toxic**_

_**Don't you know that you're toxic  
  
Taste of my lips and having fun  
  
With a taste of your lips  
I'm on a ride  
You're toxic  
I'm slipping under  
With a taste of poison paradise  
I'm addicted to you  
Don't you know that you're toxic  
And I love what you do  
Don't you know that you're toxic  
  
With a taste of your lips  
I'm on a ride  
You're toxic  
I'm slipping under  
With a taste of poison paradise  
I'm addicted to you  
Don't you know that you're toxic  
And I love what you do  
Don't you know that you're toxic  
  
I'm intoxicated now  
I think you'll love it now  
I think I'm ready now  
I think I'm ready now  
I'm intoxicated now  
I think you'll love it now  
I think I'm ready now**_

The DJ ended the song with a little scratch and then spoke into the microphone. "Will the hostesses of this bangin party please come up and give a warm welcome to Tokyo High!" Kagome excused herself and came up to the DJ's stage, where she met Yumi and Eri.

"Hello guys! What's up?" the crowd screamed and Kagome smiled. "Well I hope everyone's doing all right. I just want to thank everyone for coming and I hope you enjoy yourself!" she said into the microphone. Then she turned it over to Yumi, bowing and hopping off the stage to go join Kouga.

After the girls made their announcements, another song came on, making everyone dance again.

_**This is sick  
"Attention it's time to dance..."  
  
Work it like you're working a pole  
Shake it 'til you're shaking the floor  
Pop it like you're poppin' a cork  
Don't Stop, Don't Stop  
Jerk it like you're making it choke  
Break it like you're breakin' a code  
Drop it till you're taking it lower  
  
Drop it, drop it...  
  
This is serious  
I'm delirious  
So oblivious  
I could dance all night  
  
With you  
As long as its funky  
This rhythm just makes me high  
I'm like a junkie  
I could dance all night  
  
Work it like you're working a pole  
Shake it 'til you're shaking the floor  
Pop it like you're poppin' a cork  
Don't Stop, Don't Stop  
Jerk it like you're making it choke  
Break it like you're breakin' a code  
Drop it till you're taking it lower  
  
So intoxicated  
I'm so stimulated  
Feel so X-rated  
I could dance all night  
  
As long as it's funky  
This rhythm just makes me high  
I'm like a junkie  
I could dance all night  
  
Work it like you're working a pole  
Shake it 'til you're shaking the floor  
Pop it like you're poppin' a cork  
Don't Stop, Don't Stop  
Jerk it like you're making it choke  
Break it like you're breakin' a code  
Drop it till you're taking it lower  
  
Everybody on the floor (Let's go)  
Let's get hardcore (Get low)  
Make my sweat pour (Oh no)  
Don't stop (Gimme some more)  
Ooh my body's yours (spank that)  
Spank that back door (like that)  
Drive me like a Porsche' (yea)  
  
I could dance all night  
  
Can we take this party higher?  
  
Now just put your hands to the sky and  
  
Clap, clap, clap, clap  
  
I could dance all night**_

Kagome smiled as she went to a garbage can to get a beer. When she got to the can, she popped the top and looked up and almost dropped her beer.

"You asked me to come right?"

"You're working here?" she asked steadily.

"Yep. But duty calls, I must go. Good party by the way." His eyes hardened and Kouga came up behind her and put an arm around her waist.

"What are you doing here, Takashi? Shouldn't you be like, flipping a burger or delivering a pizza or something?" he asked with a wicked smirk on his face.

"Want me to wipe that smirk off your face, because I'm **so** tempted right now." Inuyasha said lowly, but Kouga's demonic hearing picked it up, even over the loud, bumping music.

"Hey Kouga. Give me a minute, okay?" Kagome asked, putting a gentle hand on his arm. She didn't want a fight to break out, and definitely not between them. But the touch on his arm seemed to set him off, gaining the attention of every single person there. Kagome slapped her forehead and sighed, defeated.

"No! This little shit just fucking challenged me. He must want me to kick his ass, cause it seems as though he's asking for it."

"Give it your best shot, momma's boy."

"That's it!" Kouga pushed past Kagome and swung a tight fist at Inuyasha, barely hitting him in the jaw. Inuyasha swayed back and hit Kouga with his food tray, colliding with his forehead and making a cut appear on his eyebrow.

"Fucking bitch. You'll wish you hadn't done that!" Now Kouga tackled Inuyasha to the ground and punched the shit out of his face, but he seemed unfazed. He flipped them over, so he was the one punching Kouga and beat him to a bloody pulp. Sango and Miroku cut through the crowd and pulled Inuyasha away from the guy, before he killed him.

Kouga sat up and spat out blood. "I'm gonna fucking make your life a living hell, Takashi. You messed with the wrong people." He rolled his shoulders in a jerky movement, flipping his jacket back properly on his shoulders. Then, with the nod of his head, he and his little posse were off. The bodyguards came in a little late, but cleared everyone in the party out, in fear that someone had hurt their employer's daughter.

"Yeah guys, I'm okay." She shrugged and looked over at Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku. "Sorry about that." She said helplessly. Inuyasha flicked a cold glance at her and cracked his jaw, heading back to the kitchens. Miroku went with him to get him some ice and take care of his face, while Sango stayed behind and looked over at Kagome.

"Sorry isn't good enough." She said coldly. Kagome glared and walked over to the girl, getting in her face.

"Who the hell are you to tell me?" she said angrily.

"I'm Inuyasha's friend. And if you haven't noticed, I don't like you very much. You and your people can rot in hell for all I care." Kagome slightly taken aback by the girl's attitude gritted her teeth.

"I'll see you there, bitch."

"What did you just call me!?"

"A bitch! Should I spell it out for you?!" both girls were yelled and hurtling insults at each other before Miroku came out.

"What the hell? You guys are acting like you're freaking seven. Grow up. Sango get back in the kitchen!" she opened her mouth to protest, but Miroku gave her an angry look and she scoffed, taking off. When he looked back at Kagome, she had her back to him and her arms crossed.

"Now. Want to tell me what's going on?"

"I have no clue. Your little friend needs to keep her mouth shut and if she knows what's good for her, she will." Kagome stomped stubbornly and made a face.

"Look, Sango is very protective of the friends she has, or the closest friends she has, which are me and Inuyasha. We all rely on each other from time to time, and she's just lookin out. Cut her some slack."

"The girl doesn't like me. She hasn't once tried to be on friendly terms with me. How the hell am I supposed to be nice to someone, who isn't nice to me?"

"Work at it, Kagome. You're gonna have to. Sango's a joy once you know her. You just have to show some respect and trust. And calling her a bitch isn't gaining you points." Kagome pondered this for a while. She like Sango because her stubbornness matched hers. They could be great friends if they just settled their differences.

"Fine, I guess you're right."

"Of course I am."

"Don't get cocky, Miroku." She sighed. "I'll work at trying to be nicer to her. But can you give her the same talk. I will do this if the feeling is mutual." Miroku sighed a breath of relief and nodded.

"Sure thing. But I need to get back to Inuyasha and Sango."

"I'll talk to your boss and tell him it's not your fault. He'll understand."

"He better; Later Kagome." He waved and walked off, and left Kagome thinking to herself.

**Yes...she would try to settle their differences...**

--

**A/N: so...how was that? Do you guys like the idea of Kagome and Sango not liking each other at first? Tell me what you think. I'll try to get another chapter out by the end of this weekend. I have Friday off so I'll be working a lot on my stories then! Thanks for all the wonderful reviews. I love you all. Chapter five with come to a computer nearest you! The songs I used in this story are: Britney Spears – Toxic, Janet Jackson – All Nite, Ashlee Simpson – Just Let me Cry, Ciara – goodies, and Good Charlotte – Lifestyles of the Rich and Famous!**

**Later Dayz, TaintedMunkeyz**


	5. Saying Sorry

**A/N: hey kids…well yeah it seems to have been a while. Sorry. I had PSATS on yesterday and then I just updated two stories so now im doin this one. please review…im trying. The update rotation will go as follows : Life in the Fast Lane, Life in a Boarding Home, The A-List. Am I doing good so far on updates?**

**Disclaimer: I wish…-sigh-**

**--**

**The A-List**

**Chapter Five**

**Saying Sorry**

**--**

On Monday morning, Kagome sighed in Economics class and looked around. Everyone was either asleep, taking notes or staring dumbly at the teacher and the board behind him. Today they were learning about, supply and demand – which is when a country had a certain amount of products and the less they have the higher the prices on those products are.

Kagome couldn't stand this. Of course she knew this shit already. She lived with the richest man in the world who was all about money and money only. Another thing that was on her mind was what happened last Saturday at her party. The fight with Sango and also she hadn't had the chance to say sorry to him for Kouga's behavior, but she also didn't have the courage to go up to him yet. She felt pretty bad. Kouga had insulted him in the worst way possible and that was sad. She knew Inuyasha probably wasn't rich, rich, but she also knew that Kouga didn't have to point it out to the whole world.

She sighed, _again_.

And when the bell rang, she was out of there fast. She wanted to find him and say sorry and to excuse Kouga's words. It wasn't right and she wanted to fix it.

--

At Lunch period, Sango and Miroku were walking down the stairs leading to the roof and they ran into Kagome coming up them.

"Hey Kagome." Miroku greeted.

"Hi Miroku. Hi Sango." She smiled warmly at the girl she fought with not more than two days ago.

"Hey." Sango said bluntly. She really wanted to be friends with Kagome, but she couldn't let down her pride or her guard. She never liked preps and she never, ever trusted anyone besides Miroku, and Inuyasha. She learned to only trust those closest to her, or else she would be betrayed or let down.

"Do…you guys happen to know where Inuyasha is?" she asked, a slight pink tint to her cheeks. Miroku smiled.

"He's on the roof." She nodded her thanks and ran up the rest of the stairs. Pushing open the heavy door, she saw Inuyasha sitting with his back against a wall up there, and in his lap was some type of notebook with a pencil in his hand hovering over it. She smiled and prepared herself.

Inuyasha peeked an eye open as that unmistakable scent reached his nose.

"Are you going to stand there all day, or did you have something you wanted to say to me?" he asked lightly, closing his eyes completely. Kagome started and looked around.

"Uh, I uh…wanted to say something." She walked over to him, as slowly as she could without looking like a complete dork, trying to make this time draw out so that she didn't have to say what she was going to.

"Like…" he drawled, waiting for her to continue.

"Um…" 'Say something intelligent' she coaxed herself. "Nice weather, huh?" 'Oh, man. That had to be the worst conversational line ever'. She mentally smacked her head and she could see Inuyasha smirking.

"You don't have many conversations do you?"

"Shut up…that's not the real reason I came. I, uh, I just wanted to know…" 'Damn', she thought. She needed something she could ask him for. What did she need?

"Know what?" Inuyasha asked, finally opening his eyes and looking at the black-haired girl.

"Um…if you could give me a ride home?" she asked, sighing with relief that she came up with something and the good thing? She actually needed a ride home.

"How bout no." he said with a light smirk.

"What, why?" she asked, completely taken aback.

"Mommy told me to never give rides to strangers." He said in a cute little boy voice.

"But I'm not a stranger. I just want a ride home, that's all."

"Uh huh, and that's what all the creepy cereal killers say to all their victims before they strike." He said grinning even wider when she hit his arm.

"Onegai?" she asked meekly.

"Ooh, now you're begging for it. You must really be desperate," he said going back down to his sketchpad and doodling something.

"Inuyasha!" she whined.

"Okay, okay. Jeez, you can have a ride home."

"Arigato." She said bowing and she left the roof with a smile on her face. Okay so she chickened out and didn't say sorry like she was supposed to. But it's all good. She would do it in time…sooner than she thought.

--

"You drive slow." Kagome commented with a bored expression gracing her features.

"What?!" Inuyasha stopped at a light and looked over at his driving companion.

"You…drive…slow…" she drew it out as if she were speaking to a three year old.

"No I don't. If I were really driving, you'd be slammed back into your seat. I just don't like to drive like I usually do with people I just met."

"Uh, huh." Kagome looked out the window semi-convinced and she just sighed.

"What now?"

"Nothing. Just thinking about all the things I have to do."

"Really now? You're life sounds so busy." He said in a bored voice, as they pulled into their younger brothers school.

"Whatever. My life is probably **way** better than yours is, **any day**." She said and instantly regretted it. "I didn't-"

"Save it," he muttered. Their brothers hopped into the backseat.

"Hey guys, how was your day at school?" Inuyasha asked. The boys looked at the two teens and instantly felt a thickness in the air of the car, and it wasn't the heater either. It was a thick tension between their older siblings. Sota rolled down his window, as if that would get rid of it.

"It was fine," he said slowly.

"Good." Kagome said shortly. The rest of the ride was silent. Inuyasha took Kagome and her brother home and stopped in front of their gates. "Catch you later." He said to Kagome as they got out.

"Bye." She said quietly. When she was inside the gates, he took off towards his own house, which was about a block away.

--

On Friday, at about midnight, Kagome was getting bored. Everyone was asleep and the house was too quiet. She needed to do something. So what better to do than go bug Inuyasha? She didn't know why exactly she wanted to bug him. Maybe it was because she had a crush on him. Or maybe it was the fact that she had been pretty mean to say what she had said last Monday in his car - they had been avoiding each other ever since – but either way, she was bored. She got dressed into something a little warmer and walked out to Inuyasha's house.

When she arrived at her gates she stopped in front of them and looked into the security stand, to see that no one was on post. But she also couldn't get in because the gates could only be opened from the inside. So she got the brilliant idea of going around the house and climbing a stone wall with green vines growing up and over it. She got over the wall and onto the exact street she needed. She walked down the quiet streets, hoping no one would recognize her and try to jump her, but she knew had to get him up somehow. She needed to talk to him. It would be a miracle if he were up, so when she got to his house and into the backyard, she had to resort to throwing little pebbles at his window. Only problem was, she didn't know which window was his. So, she would just throw pebbles at a window until something happened.

**CLINK. **

**CLINK. **

**CLINK. **

**OUCH.**

Becky realized the last sound came from a pebble hitting someone's head.

"Sorry!" she whispered.

"Is that you Kagome?" a male voice asked. Kagome recognized it was Inuyasha's.

"Yeah, sorry about that." The moon cast little light and she saw Inuyasha through his open window. Why did she suddenly feel like Romeo and him Juliet?

"What the hell are you doing here? In the middle of the night, I might add." He rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

"Will you go on a walk with me?"

"Are you crazy? Or just weird?"

"Could be both. But that doesn't matter, you're up and you're coming with me. Get dressed." She said blushing because she realized he wasn't wearing a shirt, - Why did he have to have such a good body? - But thanks to the little moonlight in the darkness he couldn't see.

"Kagome, I'm worried. What are you on?" he teased. She reached into her sweatshirt's pocket and pulled out some candy in a brown paper bag.

"Just some sugar." She grinned.

"Okay, I coming." He laughed quietly and shut his window. In a few short minutes, he walked out into the backyard wearing a hooded sweatshirt and some baggy jeans. After looking around for a second, he asked, "How did you get in here?"

"Well, I know it's considered breaking and entering, but I needed to get in somehow so I climbed that wall." She said pointing to a stone wall, which separated his yard and the neighbors, with plants all over it.

"I see. Okay, let's go." They started to walk over to the wall and managed to get over easily and out onto the street. They walked to the park in silence, except for the occasional shoe shuffling on the pavement.

"So why did you decide to come and get me, in the middle of the night, on a Friday?" Inuyasha asked looking up from his shoes and at Kagome.

"Because I was bored. Thought I'd come and bug you. I knew you wouldn't turn down my offer to go out in the middle of the night with me."

"Why is that?" he asked, as they arrived at the park and sat down in the grass, under a tree.

"Because I'm irresistible. That's why." She paused when he chuckled. "Candy?" she opened up her bag, revealing lots of different flavored sour candies.

"Where did you get so many?" he asked dazed.

"I stock up. Sour candies rule over all others." She said sticking some in her mouth.

"These are the best. I used to get these all the time as a kid. My parents used to take my little brother and I to the candy store all the time. Then they got busy with work." He said the last part a little quieter.

"Yeah, my dad has never been there for my brother's or my life. He's just really snobby and rich and thinks a family would get in the way. But my "mom" has always been there. She's our caretaker/best friend/older sister/mom. She's always there for us." She said putting another piece of candy in her mouth. When they finished off the bag, Inuyasha laid down in the grass with his hands behind his head. Kagome did the same; except for she laid on her side, her hands tucked under her cheek as if she were sleeping.

"Hey Inuyasha?"

"Yeah?" he shifted his gaze from the starry sky, to Kagome's chocolate eyes.

"Remember earlier in the week? You know when you drove me home?"

"Yeah I remember. And I was mad because of what you said." He pointed out.

"Yeah…sorry…" she frowned and she saw a wave of guilt wash over his face, his eyes still locked with hers as he spoke next.

"It's no biggie. Whatever, it's in the past right?"

"Yeah, I guess. And I'm sorry for calling you all those names when you threw the paint balloon on your head. And I'm sorry for all the mean things I might have said. And for hitting you in the forehead with that pebble." She said, propping herself up on one elbow and leaning over Inuyasha to see his forehead. There was a small cut right above his right eyebrow, but luckily it was already starting to heal. She slowly reached out with her left hand and laid her finger down near it. He didn't flinch to her touch, but she pulled her hand back anyway, wondering why she had done that.

"That's ok. And I'm also sorry about all the prank pulling too." She nodded. "But what were you going to say?"

"Oh. Um…I was referring to our conversation about how I said that my life is probably way better than yours..." she cleared her throat.

"I said it was fine…"

"But it's not. That was really mean and I really didn't even mean to say it, because I…well it's kind of a lie. I'd kill for your life." She said quietly.

"Right. And I'm King Kong. You wanna have my life? That's rich, Kagome." He said with a slight chuckle.

"Don't laugh…I wasn't kidding." He stopped laughing, and his face grew more serious.

"Well, in any case, don't worry about it. I don't really care."

"I'm also sorry about Kouga, h-"

"Don't." he said with a warning tone.

"What?"

"Don't fucking say sorry for that loser."

"But-"

"No," he cut her off again, this time looking at her to get his point across. "You didn't do it, so you shouldn't be saying sorry. That little pussy has too much pride, and since he's not going to say sorry himself, then no one should say it for him."

"Okay, I won't say sorry for him."

"Good."

"But, he's a good person. I know sometimes he can be-"

"Idiotic, selfish, impious, preppy?" he supplied.

"Now wait just a second. Preppy has nothing to do with his personality. People shouldn't judge a book by its cover. Good advice to live by."

"I want an example from your point of view."

"Ok. If you were new to school, and you saw me by myself, what group of kids would you think I hang out with?"

"Preps…" he said slowly.

"Exactly. Because that's what I look like and act like on the outside."

"So what you're trying to say is that you're not a prep?"

"Well, I hang out with them. But deep down I'm a "punk rocker"." she said motioning the quotes with her fingers, and he smiled slightly.

"So why hide behind the preppy mask?"

"Just doing what my dad want me to."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Inuyasha asked.

"It means my father want me to hang out with rich snobs so that their families won't be too bad of competition in the business world." Inuyasha frowned.

"That sucks ass. Are they the same with your brother?" she nodded slightly, trying to decipher the look on his face. "Then how do they allow him to hang out with my brother?"

"I don't know. My dad doesn't really care for Sota. He just wants to use him to take over the business." She shrugged.

"Oh." He said. Kagome sat up, and pulled her knees to her chest. She sighed and then looked up at the sky. "It's great, huh?"

"What?" she asked looking back down at him.

"This night. It's cool." Kagome bit her bottom lip and nodded.

"Yeah." Silence ensued until Inuyasha couldn't take it anymore. He sat up and looked over at Kagome.

"Kagome?"

"Hmm?"

"Why are you being so nice to me?" Kagome took a deep breath of the crisp night air and looked back at Inuyasha.

"What do you mean?" she whispered.

"I mean…you just kind of...kept talking to me after I talked you on the roof, even though you didn't have to…and we're both from totally different worlds…so why me?" He said, equally quiet.

"Um…" Kagome sighed. She knew exactly why, but she knew it might sound dumb if she said it out loud.

_**I Want To Change The World  
Keep on holding on your desire  
You will get that shining love  
That you can't wait to know  
If you go on to get your goal  
It's Wonderland**_

"Yeah?"

"Well, I feel like…I'm supposed to know you. It probably sounds stupid-"

"No it doesn't, I just…I didn't get it, that's all."

_**I felt so worried when I spout out the time  
Thinking of the future it lies  
Cause I knew that there's nothin'  
That I really want to know  
And then I met you   
So I could feel what you should know  
I finally find a love  
And now I'm really feeling her right  
Cause the matter is gone  
This is the way to love you**_

"I don't care about the fact that we're different. I just want a real friend." She smiled at him, and then looked away.

"A real…friend? You have tons…" he said slowly.

_**Want To Change The World  
Walk again, never miss the way  
Don't be afraid I'm with you  
And we could fly away  
If you could stay with me forever  
Change My Mind  
Won't get lost if your passion's true  
I'm gonna fly with you again  
So you could spread your wings  
And you will fly with me away  
It's Wonderland**_

"But they aren't my real friends. I know they use me because of my reputation, and I want someone to except me for the real me. You know what I mean?"

"I can't say that I do. I mean, I don't usually have different people coming up to me and saying that they want to be my friend." He said with a small smile.

"Right…well do you get the basic idea."

"Yeah."

_**Every single thing  
The time and the flyin'  
Til the day, I won't let you go  
You will see that your desire will  
be granted again  
It's just the feeling   
You understand the travel life  
It won't be to bad to face  
And then it probably you will see will not be to heart  
If we could walk beside you**_

"It's just, these people judge my every move, and it's like one slip up, and I'm the main talk on Monday morning."

"Like talking to a less fortunate person. Why the hell do you care about what people think?"

"Inuyasha, I don't think of you as some charity case. And, don't you?"

"Sometimes. But not on shit like that. It's not important to me."

_**Want To Change The World  
Walk again, Fire against the wind  
Don't be afraid to be true  
Cause now you have to bring  
The power of your smile in your face  
Change my Mind  
Keep on holding on your desire  
You will get that shining love  
That you can't wait to know  
If you go on to get your goal  
It's Wonderland!**_

"Oh I see. Well maybe if you had people expecting things from you, you would toot a different horn."

"Not exactly. If people expect things of me, I let them expect it. But I just do whatever works for me."

"You're lucky."

"Yeah I guess I am." He replied. Chocolate orbs searched golden amber. But Kagome broke the gaze and looked down at her watch.

"Hey I better go if my dad knew I was gone, he'd have the Tokyo police force hunting me down." She smiled and Inuyasha smiled back.

"I'll walk you home."

"You don't have to," she started.

"No, I want to." She nodded and he smiled and they headed back to Kagome's house in silence, like before when they were on their way to the park. After they came to Kagome's gates and after thanking him, Kagome climbed over quietly. Inuyasha turned and went home, with a smile on his face, the stars shining down on him. He found out that the girl he was crushing on, was even more amazing than he thought she was.

_**I Want To Change The World  
Walk again, never miss the way  
Don't be afraid I'm with you  
Now we can fly away  
If you could stay with me forever  
Change My Mind   
Won't get lost if your passion's true  
I'm gonna fly with you again  
So you could spread your wings  
And you will fly away with me away  
It's Wonderland**_

**--**

**A/N: Okay! Whoot whoot! Got another chappie out. How did you guys like it? Tell me what u think…um…I have a vote I need yall to take tho. Okay. I have to ruin the plot a little but its okay. In my story, I was going to have an incident where Inuyasha comes to Kagome's rescue, not like a kidnapping or anything but you know…something completely random. So then as a reward for saving her, her father is going to invite Inuyasha and three other people to come stay at their mansion. Too cliché? It just works with what I wanna write…**

**Poll:**

**Have him stay**

**Screw it and have him just be her friend like how they are**

**Tell me what you –the readers- want to see happen**

**For number three I'll see what I can do if I get votes for that one. Anyway, thanks for all the reviews! I love you! Please take this poll and tell me what you think, I need feedback lol!**

**Later Dayz, TaintedMunkeyz**


	6. Surprise

**A/N: Hey guys. I wont have a long author's note this time. I just want to thank all my reviewers, apologize for not updating sooner because my computer is being contarded and that in the last chappie I accidentally called Kagome 'Becky' once...sorry I was multi-tasking and I just accidentally wrote it. Anyway here's chapter 6. Please enjoy.**

**Poll: Wow...most everybody agreed to have him stay with her. So that's good. Thank you for the feedback. Makes me feel loved. To one of my reviewers.. **Krishna Faye: **thank you for your input. Ill try to incorporate it and keep it in mind as I write my next few chapters!**

**Disclaimer: nope**

**--**

**The A-List**

**Chapter Six**

**Surprise**

**--**

_"Whomever turned on the sprinklers at the Lunch Period, please report to the principal's office **immediately**."_

Kagome smirked as the memory floated through her mind. She had been the one to set it off, but of course she didn't report to the office. No way in hell. But some pathetic loser with no life gave her name as a suspect. So the office called her parents, or should she say they called Suki, the only person she could call her sister/best friend/caretaker/mother. She knew she wouldn't be in the much trouble, but she also knew that she would get a lecture. A very short and sweet lecture probably consisting of 'Never do it again, or at least wait a couple months'. Kagome smiled. That's why she loved Suki. Because she understood...

Kagome sighed and sat up in her king size bed, with black silk sheets and an abundance of red silk pillows, in all sizes, and decided it was time to get up. It was Saturday morning, 10:30 and usually she would sleep in, but today she just felt like going out.

She looked at her crimson red walls, with pictures of different bands, skateboarders, snowboarders, hot guys, pretty girls, and different phrases from magazines and posters from PacSun and Hot Topic. If you were to stand in her doorway, facing south, you'd see one wall completely made up of windows, from ceiling to floor, with a balcony stretching to hang outside the window length. In the middle of the five ceiling-to-floor windows, two doors opened up onto the balcony. Covering the windows, were bamboo, matchstick blinds and over those, a sheer curtain of white. Sunrays peeked through the matchstick blinds' holes, and cast weird designs on her black plush carpet. On another wall, the west side of the room, she had two bookshelves in the corner, filled up with dictionaries, encyclopedias, thesauruses, magazines, and teen books that she loved to read. She had all these books and used them as writing tools, or rather reference books because she loved to write poetry, write stories and read – one thing only a few select people would know about her. In between the two tall bookshelves, there was a computer desk, with a laptop sitting in the middle, papers and blank discs scattered over the surface – she'd have to clean that soon. On the wall her bed was parked against, the east wall, there were two bedside tables on either side. And in the corner next to the bed, there was a sound system, complete with a six CD changer, and two large speakers. On the ceiling above her bed, there was a flat screen plasma TV. She had a walk in closet, on the west wall of her room also, right next to her own bathroom, for when she would get dressed for non-special occasions, such as school, going to hang with friends, etc.

Kagome swung her legs over her bed and listened to the soft padding of her feet as she went to her stereo to put on some good tunes while she got ready for the day.

_**Let's go  
Yeah  
Bow Wow  
Remix  
Jojo  
Let's go  
Sing to em' baby  
  
Ohhhahhhh.......**_

_**Can somebody explain to me  
Why everybody is trying to be  
Living like a celebrity  
Doing what they see on MTV.  
Ice is cool but I am looking for more,  
simple things is what my heart beats for.**  
  
**Cause its me  
I don't ask for much  
Baby  
Having you is enough**_

Kagome skipped over to her closet and pulled out what she'd be wearing for the day: a pair of low-rise faded jeans, and a black T-shirt that had a bitten apple on it and it said 'bite me' all in red. She headed into the bathroom and turned on the shower, making sure she could still hear her blasting music on the stereo.

_**You ain't got to buy nothing  
It's not what I want  
Baby it's You  
We don't have to go nowhere  
Its not what I want  
Baby it's you  
It's not for what you got  
Cause I know you got alot  
No matter what you do  
You always gettin Hot  
It's You,  
It's You  
Baby all I want is You Yeah**  
_

Kagome hopped into the steaming hot shower, and let the beads of water beat down on her skin. She sang along with the song, this kind of being her statement, because most guys, since she was famous, tried to win her over with money and other materialistic things.

_**It don't matter that your car is fly  
And your rims are spinning on the side and  
It don't matter where we go tonight  
Cause if I'm with you I'll be alright.  
That's cool but I'm lookin for more  
Its your love that my heart beats for.  
  
Cause thats me  
Don't have to spend a dime  
Baby  
I just want your time.**_

Kagome finished washing up in the shower and stepped out, drying herself off with a big red towel. She towel dried her hair and put it up in a messy damp bun. She then sashayed into her room and got dressed in her clothes for the day.

_**You ain't got to buy nothing  
It's not what I want  
Baby it's You  
We don't have to go nowhere  
Its not what I want  
Baby it's you  
It's not for what you got  
Cause I know you got alot  
No matter what you do  
You always gettin Hot  
It's You,  
It's You  
Baby all I want is You Yeah**  
_

She went into her large bathroom and opened up a window to clear out the steam. Then she went to a chest she had, full of makeup and facial necessities. She opened up the chest and pulled out her black eyeliner pencil, some charcoal colored eye shadow, and some lip-gloss. She applied all of it, looking just as hot as she did everyday, and then went out into her room again, this time heading to a bedside table, which held her jewelry. She picked up about thirty sex bracelets for each arm, put on her earrings which included: one small hoop earring for the top of her ear and six small hoop earrings, three for each earlobe. She put in her nose ring, then a few rings on each hand.

_**5,4,3,2,1  
Baby girl don't care bout' my dough stack  
And she get down chick  
And she knows I love that  
She sees past all these Bow Wow stuff  
B'cos she knows at the end of the day,  
The only thing that matters is us  
And there be a lot of groupies on the road  
But they can't do nothing for me  
I gotta good girl back at home  
Matching Charm bracelets and pendants  
Whoever thought our relationship will be so tremendous  
And lately you've been missing me crazy  
And anytime you miss me baby sidekick page me  
I got a dime piece you know she's the bomb  
The type of girl you bring back home just ta meet your mum  
I'm not Lorenz Tate, but I think I'm caught in love Jones  
Cuz I think bout' her every time I hear my slow songs  
And when she thinks about me  
I think about her too  
When she ride for me  
Baby I'm a ride for you  
Let's go**_

Kagome headed into her closet, over to her shoe section and pulled out her black and white low-top Converse shoes. After tying the black shoelaces with white stars, Kagome grabbed her mini red backpack and then went to the curtains to draw them open.

_**You ain't got to buy nothing  
It's not what I want  
Baby it's You  
We don't have to go nowhere  
Its not what I want  
Baby it's you  
It's not for what you got  
Cause I know you got alot  
No matter what you do  
You always gettin Hot  
It's You,  
It's You  
Baby all I want is You Yeah  
**_

_**You ain't got to buy nothing  
It's not what I want  
Baby it's You  
We don't have to go nowhere  
Its not what I want  
Baby it's you  
It's not for what you got  
Cause I know you got alot  
No matter what you do  
You always gettin Hot  
It's You,  
It's You  
Baby all I want is You Yeah  
**_

As the song lyrics faded out, Kagome turned off the stereo and headed over to her door. She pulled it open, and then closed it behind her, locking it, and met up with Sota in the hallway. He was wearing a black hooded sweatshirt that said 'It's only funny until someone loses their wiener,' with a picture of two stick figures at a camp fire, one without his hot dog. His pants consisted of baggy khaki bottoms.

"What's up, Dweeb?" she asked tousling his black hair.

"You know, I'm thirteen, you can stop with the hair tousling."

"Nope sorry. It never gets old." She smirked when he scowled and they headed towards the elevator to head downstairs.

"So..." Sota started as they rode the elevator until it came to a stop and they got out, walking towards the kitchens.

"Did you pull any pranks yesterday? I pulled the old, make the sprinklers go off with red dye."

"I did that once. But no, this time I only did something mild, you know like a warm-up. Me and Kito made a hella smelly stink bomb and let it go in the cafeteria during lunch."

"That's fucking rad, if you ask me," she smirked and pushed open the door to the kitchen, instantly being smacked in the face with the sweet aroma of Suki's homemade chocolate chip cookies. Sota obviously smelled it too, because he excitedly licked his lips, moving towards the cookies as if they were his prey and yelled out 'Alright!'. Kagome pulled him back.

"Dweeb. Step away from the cookies. Put your brains before your digestive system. Suki only bakes when we're bad. It's a trap." She whispered.

"Oh yeah." He reminded himself of their caretaker's evil plans when they did something bad. Slowly they rounded the corner into a neat kitchen. They saw the twenty-four-year-old standing by the oven with her arms folded across her chest. They came to a halt when they saw the look on her face, and then turned to run.

"Stop right where you are. I want you two to tell me what happened at school yesterday." she tapped her foot on the neatly polished wooden floor.

"Suki you look great. Have I told you that?" Sota asked stepping forward.

"Good Sota. You step into the lions den and I'll stay back and see how much damage will be inflicted on me." Kagome mumbled under her breath evilly.

"Don't play that game with me mister. I was thirteen once to you know. Now," she wiped her hands on a dishtowel and motion for the two adolescents to take two stools at the kitchen counter. "Want to explain why I got a call from both your schools saying something about a prank?"

"Well you see. It's actually a pretty funny story. You'll laugh when you hear this. I mean, what we did was so stupid, you'll just have to laugh." Suki cleared her throat. "Right. Well you see. I got in trouble making a stink bomb and letting it go during lunch and big sis over here got in trouble for turning on the sprinkler system, which let out red dye." Sota explained.

"Thanks for selling me out, Dweeb." Kagome muttered sarcastically.

"Wow, well those aren't new ones. Actually they aren't quite different from the pranks I used to pull when I was your guy's ages. They were good pranks but very wrong." She tried to scold. But she was just too cool of a person. She sighed "Just do me a favor and don't get in any more trouble, ok?" she asked.

"Okay! We won't do it again," they both said in unison. Then Sota cut in. "Well we won't pull the same prank, but you know, we still have reputations to keep."

"Yeah, ok, whatever. As long as you keep your grades up and don't get kicked out of school. Oh and as long as colleges accept you, Kagome."

"Sure thing Suki. Well I'm going out with my friends, call my cell if you need anything." Kagome said as they both got up.

"Oh wait. Take some cookies with you." She pointed towards the plate of cookies.

"They aren't poisonous...right?" Sota asked. They knew that Suki, along with the house chefs, had the best cooking in the world though.

"Why would I poison you? There would be evidence." She pointed out with an evil laugh.

"Uh yeah. That just makes us want to gobble them down right here and now." Kagome said. Then she realized Sota trying to sneak away with about three cookies in his hand and stuck out her foot. "Why are you leaving in such a hurry, Dweeb?" she asked, laughing hard when he tripped.

"Yeah thanks Kagome. I was so close too." He sighed.

"Yeah, sure you were."

--

Kagome pulled into a parking space at the mall and parked. She pulled on her mini backpack and headed towards the malls glass doors. After pulling them open, she headed towards the mall map to see where she'd be meeting her friends.

'You are here' the little red arrow pointed on the map.

Kagome sighed. She'd have to walk half the length of the mall. 'Oh, well. Better get started.' She thought grimly. She walked through the mall, looking at all the different shops and stores. When she came upon the food court, she wanted to jump with joy. Her friends were standing by a table. They waved her over and she smiled.

"Hey guys. What's up?"

"Nothing. But... um... what are you wearing?" Yumi asked, scrunching her nose at Kagome's outfit. Kagome frowned and looked down at her jeans, and black T-shirt with her black and white Converse shoes.

"What's wrong with my outfit?" she questioned.

"Nothing. Let's just go shopping to get you a new one." Eri replied. They took off and all Kagome did was follow. They went to a store called 'Dig This', a store following the example of 'American Eagle' and 'Abercrombie and Fitch'. One store she couldn't stand.

"Um... do we have to go in there?" Kagome asked, a look of distaste coming onto her beautiful features.

"Where else would we go?" Yumi asked, reapplying her lip-gloss.

"Somewhere else." Kagome muttered and dragged her feet along the tiled floor of the mall, following the two Baby Phat clad girls. While walking, Kagome was looking down at her nails and the three girls accidentally crashed into another groups of three people.

"Watch where you're going freaks." She heard Yumi mutter to the three innocent people. Meanwhile she had her eyes squeezed tight, from the greeting she just had with the floor.

"Ouch." She groaned annoyed. When she looked up, the three 'freaks' she heard Yumi so kindly call, happened to be our three favorite people.

"Sorry ladies." Miroku said, bowing his head slightly. Sango crossed her arms over her chest and glared, hard, at the two standing girls.

"You know, 'excuse me' would have been nice." She said, still glaring.

"Yeah, well if you D-List freaks didn't walk like you think you own the place, then we wouldn't have this minor problem." Eri sneered.

"Wow Eri. Minor is the most complex word I've ever heard you say." Sango sneered back.

"Sango..." Miroku muttered quietly.

Meanwhile, Kagome just looked up at the people around her, and then her eyes found Inuyasha's. He smiled slightly and mouthed 'sorry' to her, and she in turn, mouthed it back. He was standing with his hands in his black jean pockets and he had a forest green T-shirt on, with white lettering saying 'Nautica'. He had on a white, long sleeved shirt on under that, the sleeves pushed up to his elbows. On his head, a black baseball cap, hiding his ears and on his feet, clean white sneakers.

"Aren't you going to help her up? You fucking knocked her down." Yumi sneered in the trio's direction again.

"Yumi, it's okay. I can get up myself."

"No it's not. They need to be taught a lesson."

"Yumi! Oh... my... gosh! It's okay, I can get up myself." Kagome stood up to prove her point and brushed herself off. "I'm out. You two have fun shopping." She headed in the opposite direction and shook her head. 'Why do they always have to make a scene?' she asked herself miserably. 'I need new friends.' She once again thought.

But Kagome was so wrapped up in her thoughts that she didn't realize she was on the abandoned part of the mall and there was no one in sight. She also didn't realize that she just walked past an empty hallway, and maybe the fact that she was one of the richest men in the world's daughter, her situation was a little bit worse than terrible.

Before she knew what was happening an arm reached out and snatched her arm, pulling her into the darkened hallway and a hand was placed over her mouth. Quickly, she became alert and elbowed the guy in the stomach. When he let her go, she screamed an ear-piercing scream and tried to get someone's attention. Her actions seemed futile as he grabbed her again, only this time putting a iron barrel to her temple, making her shut up **real** quick.

--

The group of three finally separated from the annoying duo and now they were heading towards 'Hot Topic'. But on the way there, Inuyasha stopped in the middle of the crowd.

"Did you guys hear that?" Inuyasha asked, as he turned around and let his eyes scan the crowd of Saturday afternoon shoppers. He took off his hat and let his ears swivel around, trying to process the sound.

"Yeah, no. You kind of are the only one with acute senses. Which includes super hearing." Miroku muttered sarcastically.

"Shut up. That's not what I meant. I heard someone screaming bloody murder."

"In what direction?" Sango asked worried.

"I have no clue. But I have to follow it, because I have a really bad feeling about this." Before they could even blink, Inuyasha had taken off in the direction he thought he'd heard the scream, trying not to knock down people on the way.

Inuyasha stopped and looked around. Then he sniffed the air and picked up an all to familiar smell.

"Oh no. Please, no." he ran in the direction where it lingered the strongest and when he arrived at his destination, what he saw did not make him happy.

--

**A/N: OMG!! Cliffhanger. Okay so anyway. Is the suspense just killing you? What will happen next time? I wonder myself sometimes. –sigh- Anyway. Hope you liked this chapter. The next one will be out soon. Sorry for the long awaited update. And for those who read 'Life In The Fast Lane' too, the last chapter I put up, was NOT the last one. You guys will know when it is.**

**Until Next Time,**

**TaintedMunkeyz**


	7. Rewarded

**A/N: hey guys. Here's the next chappie to the A-List. Thank you to all those who reviewed. Means the world to me. anyways, I know I pissed a lot of people off with the last chapter, so hope this one makes up for it.**

**Disclaimer: nope...**

**--**

**The A-List**

**Chapter Seven**

**Rewarded**

**--**

A few select emotions ran through Inuyasha as he stared at the scene before him; which by the way did not make him happy. Anger, fear, worry, an uneasy feeling and horror swept over his face like a picture show.

Kagome had her back up against the dark hallway's wall, and the bulky man that smelled of sweat and fear was in front of her, holding a gun up to her temple. It seemed as though he was saying something to her, because she kept nodding her head in a jerky movement.

With a frown set on Inuyasha's face, he crept in the shadows till he was behind the guy. Kagome's eyes widened slightly, and she slid down the wall in one fluid movement, then between the guys slightly parted legs, before Inuyasha smashed him against the wall. She watched in astonishment as Inuyasha beat the guy or demon as she found out, against the stone wall.

"You sick bastard. Pick on someone your own size." Inuyasha muttered as he punched him in the stomach.

"Will do." The demon smirked and punched Inuyasha, squarely in the jaw, making him stumble back. Both went off punching each other, and Inuyasha finally knocked the gun from his hand. It slid on the ground near Kagome and she looked at it, then back at the scene before her. Then she picked up her backpack and pulled her cell phone out, dialing one of her family bodyguard's number and then the police.

--

Inuyasha finally knocked the demon out and now he was lying still on the ground. He scooted over to Kagome.

"You hurt?" he asked in a gruff voice. Kagome shook her head.

"No. How about you?" she looked over at his busted knuckle. He smirked.

"I'm good. It'll heal."

"Right." She said nodding her head and looking over at the beaten _thing_ on the floor. "Sorry."

"What are you talking about?"

"I mean, that you had to come and save me. I wasn't even paying attention, then all the sudden he grabbed me."

"Did you learn your lesson?" he said in a teasing voice.

"I don't think dying by a gunshot is the way I want to die, even though it would solve a lot of problems..." she said quietly. But before he could ask her what she meant, they were swarmed with police, important looking men and a crowd.

"Okay boys. Get them." One man said, his men taking hold of Inuyasha and getting ready to cuff him up.

"What?! It wasn't me!" Inuyasha yelled, trying to get out of their grip.

"Stop!" Kagome yelled. Everyone did as told, and froze in place. "You will release him, or you will lose your job." She threatened, hands on her hips, a frown set on her face.

"Yes ma'am." The men released Inuyasha and he rubbed his wrists from where the cuffs were once placed.

"He's the one that did it. Arrest him." she said, pointing to the guy on the ground. They did as told again, and arrested him.

"So...I'll see you later." Inuyasha said rubbing the back of his neck and trying to scoot away. But as he did so, he ran into a very tall man, with broad shoulders and long black hair in a ponytail.

"Where do you think you're going?" he asked in a booming voice. Kagome sighed.

"And who are you?" Inuyasha asked.

"I'm Kagome's father, and I wanted to fully reward the man who saved my precious daughter." He smiled a somewhat distant smile, but it was still there. Kagome now rolled her eyes. 'Precious my ass.' She thought.

"Uh, that's okay. I was just in the neighborhood and I decided to save a life, you know how it is." Inuyasha tried to brush it off. Just then Sango and Miroku broke through the crowd and got to the middle.

"What happened?" Sango asked frantically.

"Oh, you know. I was only held at gunshot, then Inuyasha swooped in, in such a heroic manner and saved my ass." Kagome explained calmly. Sango stared.

"Okay. Are you okay? Gods that sounds scary." In the feeling of the moment Sango actually **hugged** Kagome. Both sweat dropped.

"Next order of business." Kagome's father said. "We need to choose your reward."

"Oh, no thank you."

"Um...Inuyasha...you are kind of talking to the richest guy in the world." Miroku whispered in a hushed tone.

"So about my reward." He started again. Everyone sweat dropped this time. "What did you have in mind?"

--

"So...wait...let me get this straight..." Inuyasha started. He cleared his throat and tried to bring the excitement down in his voice. "You...are letting me live here...with three people I'm close to...for however long I want?" Inuyasha asked slowly.

"Correct."

"And this wont be a problem?" he asked.

"Not at all."

"And I can leave when I want?"

"Correct."

"And...do I have to follow any rules?"

"Same one's Kagome follows." Sito looked over at Kagome who was standing with her back against his home office room's wall, one leg propped up, her arms folded. She was gritting her teeth and snorted looking away.

"And those would be?"

"I'll let her go over those with you. Right now, though, you should have a decent tour of the house." Sito explained. He beeped a button on the phone holder on his desk, and one servant came through the door.

"Yes sir?"

"Take this young man on a tour of the house please."

"Yes sir." The young maid smiled at Inuyasha and then led him out of the office, to give him a tour of the grounds and where he'd be staying.

"Kagome." Sito said evenly.

"What?" she answered harshly.

"Please treat our new guests as if they were family." He leaned back in his chair and propped his feet on the desk.

"Hmm...that's funny, because I don't seem to have a very good role model, to follow the example of." She glared and left the room, making sure to slam the door on the way out.

--

"So these are the family gardens. And over here, we have the family swimming pool. Since its still summer, we have one for outdoors and one for in when it gets cold." She explained. But Inuyasha was barely even listening as he stared off the balcony and to the poolside below. Kagome was laying on a lounge soaking up the sun in her bikini. It looked as if she just applied sunscreen, because her skin was glowing radiantly. Her hair was wet and she had sunglasses shielding her eyes from the sun's rays. 'That's fucking hot.' He thought to himself.

"Sir. Sir, did you hear me?" the maid was trying to get Inuyasha's attention, though she knew it was elsewhere.

"Huh? Uh, yeah, thanks for the tour." He said, turning to take off towards the pool area.

"But sir! I haven't shown you where you and your friends are supposed to be staying!" she called.

"Kagome will tell me!" he yelled as he ran off.

--

Kagome sat up, pushing her sunglasses to the top of her head, and picked up her journal, after taking a sip of the lemonade she was drinking. She hummed along with the tune playing in her earphones by Linkin Park and picked up a pencil, poising it over the paper to write.

_**I'm tired of being what you want me to be  
Feeling so faithless lost under the surface  
Don't know what you're expecting of me  
Put under the pressure of walking in your shoes  
(Caught in the undertone just caught in the undertone)  
Every step I take is another mistake to you  
(Caught in the undertone just caught in the undertone)  
**_

She wrote a series of lines, all meaning something to her, but to any other person, it wouldn't make much sense. It was a rhymed yet not rhymed poem and it expressed her ideals and how she felt at the moment, how she felt in life.

_**I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
I've become so tired so much more aware  
I've becoming this all I want to do  
Is be more like me and be less like you**_

More and more words flowed onto the paper and she began to write in beat with the music, not even bothering to think about each word she put down on the paper.

_**Can't you see that you're smothering me  
Holding too tightly afraid to lose control  
Cause everything that you thought I would be  
Has fallen apart right in front of you  
(Caught in the undertone just caught in the undertone)  
Every step that I take is another mistake to you**_

_**Caught in the undertone just caught in the undertone)  
And every second I waste is more than I can take**_

Tears brimmed her eyes, but she refused to let them fall, as he hand began cramping. It really would give him satisfaction. To see her suffering, to see her feeling worthless. It wasn't really like he cared.

_**I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
I've become so tired so much more aware  
I've becoming this all I want to do  
Is be more like me and be less like you  
**_

Kagome closed her eyes, but still wrote, not really caring if anything meshed together. She'd be the only one reading it anyway. She felt hopeless. She felt like a little child, crying over such nonsense. She missed her mom, a lot. And it was probably his fault that she was gone. That she drove herself to die so miserably.

_**And I know  
I may end up failing too  
But I know  
You were just like me with someone disappointed in you  
  
I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
I've become so tired so much more aware  
I've becoming this all I want to do  
Is be more like me and be less like you  
**_

Her life matched the lyrics. Her father pushed her to be something she wasn't, so that he could look good. She hated him for that. For the fact that to everyone else, he acted like a good father, but when not in the eye of the public, a man with only work and no family.

_**I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
Is everything what you want me to be  
I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
Is everything what you want me to be**_

As the song ended, Kagome let a tear drop, but she quickly wiped it away. Why cry over something that can't be changed. The CD ended and Kagome took a deep breath.

It was then that Kagome felt a hand tangle in her hair at the back of her head and she opened her eyes. She was staring right into golden orbs with her own chocolate ones.

"Inuyasha..." she whispered.

"Are you okay?" he asked, trying to hide the concern in his voice, but failing miserably. She smiled sadly and nodded.

"I'm fine."

"No you aren't."

"I said I'm okay. Just, leave it..." she sighed. He nodded and removed his hand from her hair.

"Okay, well...my friends should be here any minute. Should we go greet them?"

"Yeah, let me go change."

She led him inside the house and then up to the floor her room was on. She told him to wait while she went into her room and pulled on some clean clothes.

She came outside wearing a lavender summer skirt, three inches above her knees a white baby-T, and white flip-flops.

"Come on." They headed downstairs and as they came to the door, they were met with Sango, Miroku and Kito, his little brother. "Hey guys. You're the ones Inuyasha picked to stay?" she asked.

"Yeah." Miroku replied for all of them. "Pretty sweet crib, Higurashi." He said nodding his head in an approvingly manner.

"You can call me Kagome." She said with a smile. The group was bum rushed with maids that took their luggage and led them to different rooms.

"So...I need to know where I am staying." Inuyasha said with a sheepish shrug.

"Weren't you paying attention on the tour the maid gave you?" she asked as she led him back up to her floor.

"I got sidetracked." He said quietly. She laughed.

"Whatever. Here's your room. You've been blessed with it being right next to mine. Hope you like rock music." She smirked and went into her room, closing the door.

"Nice." He said with a smile. He unlocked his room door and stepped inside, truly happy with what was inside. "Nice, again." He nodded his head and headed over to the luggage on his bed to unpack.

--

**A/N: okay...that was kind of just a filler chapter. So I didn't drive anyone extra crazy with the last cliffhanger. Anyway, I'm about to go somewhere so enjoy reading. Have a super fun weekend ya'll.**

**Later Dayz, TaintedMunkeyz**


	8. A Little Further

**A/N: so yeah…I feel like I haven't updated this in a while. Sorry about that. School's been crazy. And I have tons of homework…like everyday. So yeah, sorry again. I'm trying really I am. Thanks a whole big bunch to all of my reviewers. You make my world go round .! okay so anyway here is the next chapter. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: nope…**

**--**

**The A-List**

**Chapter Eight**

**A Little Further**

**--**

Three weeks.

Three weeks ago, Inuyasha and his friends moved in, and Kagome never got bored once. When it used to just be her and the others living there by themselves, it was always quiet. Just a little too quiet. And nothing ever happened.

I just seemed that with him here, she smiled, she laughed and most of all she felt truly happy.

--

Kagome walked down the hall of Tokyo High with Sango by her side, at lunch period. In the past three weeks, they seemed to have become closer. They put their differences aside and realized that in the end they had so much in common, and if they stopped fighting, they could be the best of friends.

Their position at the moment…

"Hey Sango, did we have Calculus homework? I really wasn't paying attention yesterday."

"Typical." Sango smiled. "No not last night. Though Mr. Takada said there is a small quiz today and to be prepared. A place where you are lacking." She said as her smile slipped into a smirk.

"Whatever, I know the material. Hopefully." She shrugged sheepishly and stopped at her locker, twisting the combination lock until it clicked open. She dropped of her book, picked out a notebook and shoved it into her backpack.

"I'm tired of school." Sango said randomly.

"True…I am too. We need a break; like a freaking five-day weekend. That's would be the best ever." She sighed dreamily and Sango laughed.

"You're too weird." She smiled.

"Who do you think I get it from?" Kagome raised an eyebrow and Sango whistled.

"Inuyasha?" she guessed. At the mere mention of his name, Kagome's heart sped up. A pink tint came to her cheeks and Sango didn't miss it, but decided to let it slid.

"Try again." Kagome said tucking a piece of hair behind her ear and regaining her composure. As she tucked her hair behind her ear, revealed was a small hoop earring on top of her ear.

"Hmm…"

"Damn Sango…it's not that hard." Kagome rolled her eyes.

"I know. I just like making you wait." Kagome rolled her eyes again, making Sango laugh. As they turned and headed down the hallway, once again, Kagome saw a familiar boy, one she just happened to have a huge crush on.

"Oh my god!" Sango whipped around looking for something interesting.

"What?!" Kagome grabbed her arm in a death grip and held on tight. "Ow, ow, ow!" she hissed.

"It's…it's K-Kouga." She stuttered in a hushed whisper. Now this time Sango rolled her eyes, and pulled her arm away from Kagome.

"Oh, please." Kouga had icy blue eyes, long brown hair that he usually kept in a high ponytail and he was a demon; wolf demon to be exact. Which made him all the more interesting to Kagome. She knew that Inuyasha was a dog demon, but the fact that Kouga was dark and somewhat mysterious made her like him even more.

"Come on. He's a total hottie."

"And what type of beer-goggles are you wearing today?"

"Sango! Come on. He's not that bad. Every girl in this school wants him."

"Gods…I'd pick Inuyasha over him anyday…and that's saying a lot, considering the fact that Inuyasha is like my brother." Sango twisted her face into disapproval. "All I'm saying is that there are **way** better fish in the sea."

"Hmm…like Miroku?" Kagome asked with a mischievous glint in her eye. Sango sputtered.

"What?! I could never like him. He's a womanizing…pervert…"

"Yeah right. You know you like him."

"Don't…ever…say that again. Or I will be forced to acquaint you with Mr. Concrete."

"Sango…violence isn't the answer to hiding your feelings."

"Feelings about who?" Miroku asked coming up and slinging one arm over each of their shoulders. Sango blushed and Kagome rolled her eyes. Inuyasha rolled his too.

"Feelings for one of the servants at my house." Kagome said dismissively and Sango looked relieved.

"Oh I see. How interesting."

"Yes, very much so." Kagome said slowly, as she watched Kouga walk by with a group of his friends. He caught her eye and she blushed, making him smirk and turn back to his friends. This of course didn't go unnoticed by Inuyasha and he narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms in a huff.

"Can I interest you ladies in-"

"No." Sango and Kagome said at the same time, once she came back to reality.

"But it would-"

"No." Miroku sighed defeated and took his arms off of their shoulders.

"Fine. Your loss."

"I'm so sure." Sango said and skipped off, heading towards the cafeteria.

"Wait up, Sango." Miroku called after her and took off, the other two continuing at their leisured pace. Kagome was looking down, as if in deep thought, and Inuyasha stole a glance at her. She was beautiful to him and he wished that she was his, but he had a horrible time expressing his feelings, and he knew with her it would be just as difficult, if not more. He wanted to hold her hand and whisper things in her ear. But he knew it was impossible, because she would never have feelings for him.

He shook his head and frowned. What chance did he have? Slim to none? He really didn't even want to think about it. He knew his feelings would never disappear, but he wanted to try and forget about it. He remembered on the first day of school when she put on her little show, how he thought lesser of her. And then in the next week or so, he found that he liked spending time with her, talking with her. They shared a lot of the same interests and he felt as if they were kind of meant for each other.

He stole another glace at her and she turned to him, and smiled, making his breath catch in his throat. He smiled back nonetheless, but it was a nervous smile.

"Something on your mind, Inu?" he shook his head jerkily, and looked down again, mentally slapping himself. Kagome stopped and grabbed his arm lightly, making him face her. "Are you positive? You can talk to me." she smiled gently, another thing to make his head spin.

"Feh." He lightly took his arm out of her grip and continued walking. Kagome took this as a 'whatever'. She didn't mind just as long as he actually talked to her. She shrugged and followed after him, on the way to enjoy lunch.

--

_**I am a little bit of loneliness**_

_**A little bit of disregard**_

_**A hand full of complaints **_

_**But I cant help the fact that**_

_**Everyone can see these scars…**_

_**-- **_

_**I am **_

_**What I want you to want**_

_**What I want you to feel**_

_**But its like no matter what I do**_

_**I can't convince you to just believe **_

_**This is real…**_

_**-- **_

_**So I let go watching you **_

_**Turn your back like you always do**_

_**Face away and pretend that im not**_

_**But ill be here cause you all that I've got…**_

_**-- **_

_**I cant feel the way I did before **_

_**Don't turn your back on me **_

_**I wont be ignored **_

_**Time wont heal **_

_**This damage anymore**_

_**Don't turn your back on me**_

_**I wont be ignored…**_

_**-- **_

_**I am a little bit insecure **_

_**A little unconfident**_

'_**Cause you don't understand**_

_**I do what I can**_

_**But sometimes I don't make sense…**_

_**-- **_

_**I am what you never want to say **_

_**But I've never had a doubt**_

_**Its like no matter what I do **_

_**I can't convince you**_

_**For once just to hear me out…**_

_**-- **_

_**So I let go watching you **_

_**Turn your back like you always do **_

_**Face away and pretend that im not**_

_**But ill be there cause your all that I've got…**_

_**-- **_

_**I cant feel the way I did before **_

_**Don't turn your back on me **_

_**I wont be ignored**_

_**Time wont heal**_

_**The damage anymore **_

_**Don't turn your back on me I won't be ignored…**_

_**-- **_

_**No………  
**_

_**Hear me out now**_

_**Your gonna listen to me **_

_**Like it or not right now**_

_**  
Hear me out now**_

_**Your gonna listen to me **_

_**Like it or not right now…**_

_**-- **_

_**I cant feel the way I did before **_

_**Don't turn your back on me **_

_**I wont be ignored…**_

_**-- **_

_**I cant feel the way I did before **_

_**Don't turn your back on me **_

_**I wont be ignored…**_

_**Time wont heal**_

_**The damage anymore **_

_**Don't turn your back on me I won't be ignored…**_

_**I cant feel……..**_

_**Time wont heal………**_

_**I wont be ignored…..**_

_**--** _

Kagome dropped to her knees as the song ended, exhausted. She did this often, danced around wildly in the safe confines of her room, to remove the stress that her family and school brought. She smiled, as she collapsed to a laying position and ruffled her hair.

"That's what I'm talking about." She closed her eyes and breathed deeply, letting her lungs fill with fresh air from her open balcony door.

Night was upon the mansion, the sun finished setting in the distance, looking like it was swallowed by the large body of water known as the ocean, on the beach nearby. A knock on the glass of her balcony door made her eyes snap open and look up at the friendly interloper.

"Hey, Kagome." Inuyasha said quietly, his hands shoved in his jeans pockets.

"Hey." She said as she stood up. Then something clicked. "You…didn't just see that, did you?" she asked shyly.

"Maybe." He smirked. "The music was only vibrating everything on my walls. Not to mention my hearing is superb so when I heard the blasting of music, I came to see if there was a party." Kagome smiled, and shook her head.

"Just a way for me to relieve stress." She shrugged and he nodded.

"I hear you." He said quietly, his eyes drinking in her room.

"Hey, Inuyasha. Do you play any instruments?" Kagome asked as she slipped on her Converse.

"Uh, yeah, drums and piano. Why?"

"I want to show you something. Follow me." she smiled and opened up her bedroom door, him following.

"So, where are you kidnapping me off too?" he asked curiously with a smile.

"To one of my favorite places in this bobforsaken place.

"Where's that?"

"You'll see," she said. After walking the entire third floor, through tons of hallways and a couple doors, Kagome stopped at one at the end of the hall.

"Do you ever get lost in this place? I mean, damn." He said, looking back the way they came, memorizing it.

"Sometimes." She shrugged. She took a key out from her pocket, one that was hanging on a chain and unlocked the door. They stepped inside and Kagome walked over to the windows and opened the curtains, moonlight illuminating the room. Black walls, a crimson red carpet, posters, and papers with lyrics and papers with music notes all scattered on the floor, made up this room. An acoustic guitar, a set of drums, a bass and even a piano were the instruments occupying the room. It was actually the size of Kagome and Inuyasha's if not bigger.

"Whoa." Inuyasha looked around breathless. "Are these…all your's?" he asked finally finding his voice.

"Yeah. My babies." She laughed quietly and moved to pick up the scattered pieces of paper. Inuyasha moved to help her and he ran across lyrics and music notes that blew his mind.

"Kagome…these are…they're incredible. Where did you learn how to get this good."

"You can't learn silly. You just practice. And I've been perfecting my skills since I was twelve with all the instruments besides the piano. I started playing that when I was five. My dad wanted me to be good at something, or maybe it was to occupy me with something, after my mom died." She smiled sadly while frowning.

"I'm sorry." He said quietly.

"It's okay. Don't apologize." He nodded slightly and continued picking up papers.

"So why'd you bring me here?" he asked, still looking at some of the papers.

"Sango and Miroku said you played instruments. I just wanted to know what kind. Besides, I need another musician. And your skills might be better then mine, so I was wondering if you could help me where there are errors." He shrugged.

"Why not?"

"Okay." She smiled and walked over to the black, shiny Grand Piano and sat down on the bench. He followed and sat down next to her. "You'll have to bear with me. I kind of memorize what I make up, so it isn't really written. I'm sure you can follow, right?" he nodded and watched as she situated her fingers on the keys, and began to play a melody he'd sworn he'd heard before, almost the same way. She finished in a flourish and rested her hands back down in her lap.

"That was incredible, Kagome. You're really good."

"Thanks. I think I could do better, though." She shrugged lightly and turned to him. "So did you find any errors or anything that could be improved? Don't worry, I don't take offense to constructive criticism." He nodded and closed his eyes, thinking back through the song. They opened and he looked at her.

"In the middle…um, it seems like you had a space, but you could add another few notes in and make it run smoother. It sounded a little choppy, then it went back to smooth again."

"Um, okay. Could you show me?" she scooted over and watched his fingers and which keys they hit at which time, memorizing each note. It did sound better. He finished like she did.

"Play it back for me." he nodded towards the keys. So she did, but she still didn't get the hang of the notes in the middle. She tried twice more, but still couldn't get it.

"Damn." She cursed quietly.

"It's okay. You'll get it. I'll stay here with you if you want…" he left the invitation open, just in case she wanted to decline.

"Are you sure? I don't want to be a burden."

"You're not. It's cool. Let's try again. I have a different approach." He got up and sat behind her, making himself comfortable. He reached his arms out, around her body and rested his fingers next to hers on the keys. "Lift up your fingers." She did as told, liking the feeling of closeness between them. "Okay, now set them down on mine." She nodded and again followed his instruction. "Okay, relax them. Close your eyes. Listen." He whispered in her ear, making her shiver slightly, and began playing. She followed along silently, her eyes closed, memorizing each key his fingers struck and when. When he finished, the hum of the last key drifted to their ears and she opened her eyes. Inuyasha removed their hands from the keys, and slowly wrapped his arms around her slim waist, squeezing, like a small hug.

"Thanks. It's been fun." He said, barely even a whisper. She turned her body towards him, and the corners of her mouth curved up in the slightest bit.

"Yeah." She said just as quiet. Their eyes locked, and they lost themselves. _"Kiss me! Kiss me! Kiss me! Kiss me! Kiss me! Kiss me! Kiss me!'_ she thought. Inuyasha tangled a hand in her hair and leaned in and kissed her on the cheek, sweetly.

"Goodnight my fair beauty." He whispered in her ear. He then stood up and proceeded out the door, and towards his room. Kagome swooned.

**"Love?"** she asked herself quietly.

--

**A/N: aww… that was cute. Yeah I wanted them to kiss too. But I want their relationship to go a little slow. Okay so anyway. Saturday was my birthday and I just wanted to give you a treat. Hopefully you'll give me some reviews . okay so I hope you like it. Give me some feedback. More in the next chapter!**

**Later Dayz, TaintedMunkeyz**


	9. Hate to Love You

**A/N: wow guys. Sorry it's been a while. Having some problems in my life, but im gonna try and push those aside so that I can write these for you. You know I love you guys. Thanks for being so patient. Before I go on, I just wanna say thank to all those who wished me a happy b-day and I wish a happy belated one to those who had theirs after me. also I wanna say that this story won't really be focused on Miroku and Sango. In near chapters im considering their fluff, but this story will be centrally focused on just Inuyasha and Kagome. And yeah…my characters are going to be a little OOC. Sorry…**

**Disclaimer: Yeah no. I don't own Inuyasha.**

**--**

**The A-List**

**Chapter Nine**

**I Hate to Love You**

**--**

**_Okay. So maybe I'm letting myself give into denial. I don't like him, do I? But another part of me comes out and says: "It wouldn't work anyway. You two are different and he's a better person anyway." But that's when I want to tell that part to shut the hell up and let me live my life. He gives me a feeling. And it's one I don't want to ignore._**

_**I guess it's when he walks into the room. He's so confident, and he makes my head spin with that easy-going bounce in his step. He livens up a room, just by his presence being there and you can always tell when he is. He can start a conversation with anyone, his wit and good conversational skills putting everyone at ease and making everything calm. But he can also be the other way around, where he makes everyone want to get up and party.**_

_**Or maybe I'm incorrect, and it's when he smiles at me. A toothy, boyish grin, a little more on the playful side when he's at ease, and just a small smile when he just wants to. He always looks like he's up to something, but I like him that way; mysterious.**_

_**I love it when he tries to hide something, like he's guilty. Or when he knows a secret he really wants to tell, but he wants to make you work for it. When you have to pull it out of him by torture; he's ticklish in many places.**_

_**I love it when I'm upset about something, and how he always knows about it, even when no one tells him. I love the way he takes me up to the roof of the mansion, and we talk for hours about life, school, friends, parents, bad relationships; everything in general. He can always make me smile and I love that. In the end I always feel better.**_

_**I love it when we're close to each other, like our knees are touching or something, the surge of butterflies that erupt in my stomach. Or when he holds me because I've been crying.**_

_**I'm crazy for the guy. Head over heels, straight crazy…**_

--

Last period of the day and Kagome fell asleep in class. The teacher of course had to make a big deal about it.

"Miss Higurashi! You've got a lot of nerve falling asleep in my class! You always daydream in my class, and I expect more from you!" Kagome's head snapped up.

"What? Who are these people? Where am I?" she asked in an old lady's voice. Snickers broke out around the class.

"That's it! Out in the hall now! And don't come back in! Take your books with you and sit out there till the end of class!" Kagome glanced at the clock. Since she fell asleep and got caught at the beginning of class, she now had to sit outside the classroom for about 45 minutes.

"Damn," she swore under her breath. "Fine," she groaned and packed up her crap. Then she heard a preppy, rich girl say something as she passed to get to the door.

"Look guys! There goes another one of those weirdos." She pasted an evil grin on her face. Kagome stopped in her tracks. Slowly she turned around to face the girl. Everyone watched and held their breath. Kagome just stood there silently staring the girl down. "Can I help you Kagome? Or do you just have a staring problem?" the corners of Kagome's mouth upturned into a slight grin.

"Watch your mouth, before I'm forced to kick your ass, bitch." She turned on her heel as the class broke out in laughter.

"Kagome. Not only do you have to sit outside, but also you now have to serve detention after school today. Now get out of my classroom." Her teacher said. Kagome shrugged.

"Whatever." She walked out of the classroom and slid down the wall to a sitting position.

"What are you doing out here?" she heard a familiar voice ask. She looked up, cocked her head to the side and smiled. There was her now best friend, Inuyasha. It had been about two months before when they hated each other. And now, they are inseparable.

"Where to begin?" Inuyasha laughed. He was sitting on the opposite wall across from her, but got up and sat down next to her.

"Well, we got time." Kagome looked up at the ceiling.

"Hmm. Well I fell asleep in class. Then Kikyo Yasutoko opened her big mouth. She called me a freak, or something. It took everything in my power not to kick her ass right there. So I threatened her a little and made fun of her and the teacher gave me a detention."

"Wow that's great! We'll be serving detention together, best friend!" Inuyasha said as he patted her on the shoulder.

"Um…yeah. That will be just great." Kagome hit her head on the wall behind her a few times.

They were both quiet for a few moments. "You know, that Kikyo chick is pretty hot. I think I'm going to try and talk to her."

"Inuyasha!"

"What?"

"That's so mean! Didn't you just hear me say how much I dislike her?"

"No."

"Yes you did."

"No I didn't."

"Yes you did."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes." Just then the bell rang. "Ha! I won!" she teased. They walked to detention, Kagome laughing the whole way.

After detention, Inuyasha and Kagome went their separate ways, but it wasn't until Kagome got to her car, that she realized she forgot her notebook in her locker. She walked back into the school and traveled down the halls to her locker. But what she found was a little surprising.

She was walking slowly when she came across two people making out full-fledged by her locker. At first, she was like 'Get a room, you nasty freaks.' But when she got closer, all she could do was stand there in shock. Inuyasha, her best friend and crush, was standing there making out with her one major enemy. He was making out with the very first person at the top of her hit list. Kikyo Yasutoko.

Quickly she moved and went to her locker. After getting out her notebook, she turned and saw them again. She didn't know why exactly, but this time when Inuyasha was kissing someone, it hurt her. Usually it was just any ordinary thing, but this, this was different. 'There's no way. I can't be jealous. We're best friends…damn. Don't they need to come up for air?' she shook her head, mentally scolding herself, and when she looked up she suddenly, for some reason unknown to her, she let out a quiet whimper. She didn't think either heard it, but Inuyasha broke the kiss and looked at Kagome.

"Kag…is it that interesting?" he asked, a little embarrassed, as Kikyo glared at her. If looks could kill, then Kagome would definitely be ten feet under by now. Kagome shook her head, biting her bottom lip and walked past them quickly with her head down. Inuyasha was about to go after her, but Kikyo stopped him with a tug at his sleeve.

"Don't go after her. Why don't you stay here with me, instead?" a grin spread across her face. He looked one last time in the direction that Kagome left in, and then turned back to Kikyo, a grin on his face as well.

--

Three months later, January to be exact, there was a day that Kagome would never forget. It was the day she had almost lost her friendship with Inuyasha on, and also the day right before Christmas Break was over. The beginning of the month, as well as the one before it, had been filled with many different days of fun filled bondage of best friends. On some nights, Kagome, Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku would sit around the fireplace and sip hot cocoa, telling all types of stories. And sometimes, in the daytime, they would go up to the biggest hill in town and sled down in the snow until they thought they might have pneumonia.

Anyway, right here and now, on the second of January and a while after the little incident concerning Inuyasha and Kikyo making out by the locker, Kagome and Sango walked into a local burger joint. They were wearing jeans, scarves and Christmas sweaters.

"So Kagome, how are things going with Inuyasha and Kikyo?" Sango asked as they walked into the door. Kagome raised an eyebrow at the question Sango had just asked.

"Why would you ask me?"

"Well you know. Since you and Inuyasha are best buds, I just thought that he was giving you the 411 on his relationships."

"Yeah, that would be a negativo." She stopped at the counter. "Hey, can I get 2 burgers and 2 orange sodas please?"

"Sure, that will be $2.95." the lady behind the counter said. After paying for their food, they sat down in a booth.

"What about you and Miroku? Things going okay?" Kagome asked.

"Yes! Perfect. Kagome, he's so amazing, although sometimes perverted."

"I'm happy for you girl. You so deserve this." Kagome said smiling at her best friend's starry expression.

"Thank you." Silence passed for a moment as they both took a sip of their soda.

"You know, I didn't think it would bother me this much that Inuyasha is Kikyo's newest boy toy. But it does. She thinks she's God's gift to men and she's probably using him for who knows what reason." Kagome said confused.

"Maybe it bothers you because you like him."

"Try friends." Kagome shot back, but Sango shrugged.

"Whatever girl. I was just pointing out what I see." Kagome stopped what she was doing, which was taking the pickles off her burger.

"What are you talking about?"

"Well," she sat back in her seat. "You and Inuyasha are quite close, especially for a guy and a girl. Basically what I'm getting at, is that I've never seen a guy and girl so close before, unless they were in a relationship."

"Whoa. Hold your horses, Turbo. Inuyasha and I are only friends. Nothing more." she was about to take a bite of her burger when something caught her eye. "Hey Sango. Isn't that Kikyo?" Kagome asked trying to get a look at the girl's face, which was a little hard to see.

"No, can't be. She with another guy." Sango said looking in the same direction.

"Not many of those ugly faces around here. I'm telling you, that's Kikyo." Sango gasped.

"Dang, your right. That is Kikyo. And she **is** cheating on Inuyasha." She said clicking her tongue.

"I'm going to go give her a piece of my mind. I knew she was trouble. And to think, Inuyasha really likes her. He's going to be heartbroken." Kagome shook her head then scooted her chair out. She walked over to where Kikyo and her newest boy toy were sitting. Actually, it was more like, where she was sitting on him, making out. Kagome shuddered. "Kikyo. Take a break and come up for air." Kagome said. Kikyo looked up and glared.

"What do you want, freak?"

"You do realize you're making out with someone that isn't Inuyasha. Oh and it just so happens Inuyasha is my best friend. What a coincidence." She said.

"Who are you?" the guy asked Kagome, wondering if she told all truth.

"Dude, that's not the point. Beat it; Kikyo is playing you too."

"What?" he pushed Kikyo off of him and walked away, muttering something that sounded a little like 'two-timing slut.'

"What are you trying to do? Ruin my social status?" Kikyo asked getting into Kagome's face.

"Step down. I happen to know for a fact that you like Inuyasha. Even if you don't show it…" she mumbled the last part more to herself. "Like it or not, your fate with him, lies in my hands."

"You wouldn't dare." Kikyo challenged.

"You might as well get down and kiss my ass now, Kikyo. Although it probably won't help you, since I'm not the type of person who wouldn't tell him. Next time you want to cheat on someone, check your surroundings and make sure their best friend isn't there." With that, Kagome walked back over to her table. "I lost my appetite. Let's just go." Kagome said sullenly. She walked out the door with Sango, leaving a steaming Kikyo inside.

"Kagome?"

"Hmm?" She hummed quietly.

"Are you going to tell Inuyasha?" Sango asked, when they got into the car. She flipped her straight dark brown hair over her shoulder and started up her red Mustang.

"I have to. What type of friend would I be if I knew and didn't say anything?"

"You're right. Good luck though. This has happened before. Miroku saw her before with another guy, but didn't confront her. When he tried to tell Inuyasha, he didn't listen to him."

"He is very stubborn." Kagome slumped down in her chair and looked out the window. This is one challenge she didn't want to take on.

--

That night, when Kagome thought it was the best time, she asked Inuyasha to come to her room at dinner, so that they could talk. She was nervous to say the least. She wrung her hands until there was a knock on her bedroom door, and then opened it.

"Hey Kagome." He greeted cheerfully.

"Don't 'Hey Kagome' me. What took you so long?"

"Um, Kagome," Inuyasha rubbed the back of his neck. "It took me like two minutes to get here. Any who. What did you need me for?" Kagome wiped her semi-sweaty palms on her jeans.

"Inu we need to talk. Come in." they walked to her bed and Inuyasha sat down and Kagome paced around.

"Okay." She took a deep breath. "Inuyasha, are you and Kikyo still together?"

"Yeah, why?" she stopped pacing and faced him.

"Ok, here goes nothing." She cleared her throat. "Inuyasha, earlier today, Sango and I were at that local burger joint in town. I ordered a burger and some fries-"

"Kagome, point please."

"Oh right. Ok well Kikyo was there. And she was with another guy. Making out. It was nasty. But anyway, I'm so sorry Inuyasha. I didn't want this to happen to you."

"Kagome, why are you lying to me?" Inuyasha sounded a little angry.

"Um… Inuyasha why would I lie about something like this?" Kagome was angrier.

"Whatever, this is stupid." Inuyasha walking in the direction of the front door but Kagome tackled him and straddled his waist.

"I didn't want to have to use physical contact to get through to you, but if this is what it takes." She pinned his wrist to the floor to prove her point.

"Kagome this is no time to get frisky."

"Inuyasha seriously. Listen to me! Kikyo is cheating on you! Why don't you believe me?" she raised her voice. And next thing she knew, Inuyashsa was on top of her, pinning down her wrists to the floor.

"I don't believe you because Kikyo wouldn't do that to me."

"What? You're taking her side over mine? I can't believe this. Inuyasha, I saw her with my own two eyes!"

"You're just jealous!"

"Of what?" she tried to get out of his hold, but it was no use.

"Kikyo! I don't know what it is but ever since we've been going out, you seem to have a strong hatred for her. I'm not going to listen to this."

"How could you take her side over mine? Me of all people, Inuyasha." Kagome said in just above a whisper. She shook her head sadly, but smirked. "Get out Inuyasha." She got her hands free, but he was still straddling her waist.

"But Kagome, that's not what I meant." He said frantically.

"Damn it, Inuyasha. I said get out. Please, just go." He was up and off of her waist and she ran to the bathroom, slamming the door shut. Inuyasha stayed for a few more minutes, wondering if he should go in, but decided on letting it wait and letting both of them cool off a little.

--

The next day at school, Kagome didn't talk to Inuyasha. The silent treatment is what he deserved. Event though it wasn't entirely his fault. In all her class periods that she had so far, she didn't even look his way. But she knew he was looking at her. Right now it was fourth period, P.E., the period right before lunch.

"Okay guys. I have some paperwork to do in my office, so you can workout however you want. Just give me two laps around the gym before you do whatever you're planning on." The teacher said. Everyone took off in his or her laps.

"So Kagome. Still giving Inuyasha the silent treatment?" Sango asked as they ran at a steady pace.

"Yeah. But I'm going to have to talk to him sooner or later."

"True." Sango and Kagome took two punching bags one corner of the gym.

"Hey Kagome." A smooth voice said from behind. Kagome turned around to see Kouga Wolfe. Kouga was a cutie. He had brown hair, usually worn in a high ponytail, the most gorgeous icy blue eyes, and nice tanned skin. Not to mention he was smart.

"Why hello there, Kouga." Kagome smiled. She liked Kouga. She had for a while now. And he was always nice to her.

"Hey I was wondering if you would like to go to the movies with me on Friday?" he asked. Sango rolled her eyes. She never liked this guy. He had that devious aura to him.

"I would love to Kouga." Her smile got wider. Inuyasha watched all of this play out from afar with Miroku.

"Dude, he asked her out. Did you just see how her smiled got wider? Well at least it's with someone of her choice." Miroku said dribbling a basketball between his legs. "He just better stay away from Sango." He said now spinning it on his middle finger. Inuyasha ignored his last comment about Sango.

"What do you mean 'someone of her choice'?"

"Well, she likes him. A lot."

"Oh." Inuyasha said. Inside he felt a little hurt. But he didn't know why. Maybe it was the fact that he hadn't talked to his best friend in a while. After their fight, he still hadn't broken up with Kikyo. But the weird thing is that Kiyko kept asking him to break his friendship with Kagome. Of course he said no every time, but she just kept asking. As much as Kagome hated Kikyo, she never asked him to leave her, just warned him. Right here and now, he just wanted Kagome.

--

On the way to lunch, Inuyasha stopped Kagome in a hall.

"Kagome!" she stopped and turned around, but when she saw it was Inuyasha, she sighed.

"Yes Inuyasha?" she said in a semi-icy tone

"Ouch. Seems as if you're mad at me."

"No shit Sherlock."

"Well at least you're talking to me." He pointed out.

"Did you need something?" she asked annoyed, but also happy to be near him at the same time.

"Yes. I've wanted to apologize for what happened yesterday all morning. But you've been ignoring me."

"Can you blame me Inuyasha?" she asked quietly.

"No, not really. I'm sorry though. It was wrong of me to say you were jealous of Kikyo."

"And?"

"And for not listening to you."

"You're forgiven, Inuyasha." She said. "If you forgive me." He nodded.

"So we cool?" he asked.

"Like the other side of the pillow." They smiled and Kagome reached up and hugged him as he slowly slid his arms around her waist.

"I missed you Kagome. I still do." He whispered in her ear.

"I'm right here though." She said confused.

"I know…you just seem so far out of my reach." He was referring to her going out with Kouga now, but he wasn't going to say that. With what he said, they both held onto each other tighter. From the shadows, Kikyo listened and watched angrily. She was supposed to be hugging Inuyasha like she loved him. Not Kagome. She would pay for this. She was his girlfriend, not his best friend. But the thing that really bugged her was that the whole school knew they were in love, except for them.

She hid quickly as Inuyasha and Kagome pulled away and went to go meet their friends at lunch.

--

On Friday night, Kagome checked herself in her mirror. She was wearing black jeans and a white tank top with a black fishnet shirt over it. Her hair was crimped in a high ponytail and she had little makeup on. She heard the doorbell ring and then ran downstairs to get it. "Just in time," she mumbled to herself. "Coming!" she called. When she opened the door, Kouga was standing there with a red rose in his left hand.

"Hey Kagome." He flashed a charming smile and handed her the rose. "For you."

"Hey. Thank you. Let me just put this in water." She went inside and quickly put the rose in a vase and then stepped out onto the porch. After locking up her front door they hopped in his car and took off towards the theater.

They arrived at the theater with ten minutes to spare.

"So Kagome. What movie do you want to see?"

"I don't mind. You can choose." She replied. In truth she didn't care. She was just happy to be near Kouga.

"Alright." He walked up to the ticket booth and bought to movies for some movie that was supposed to be really good. They walked into the theater and he bought popcorn, even though Kagome suggested that she pay. He refused and paid for everything, but she couldn't help but feel a little guilty. But then she decided to just to enjoy the time she was spending with him.

When they got situated and the movie started, Kouga put his arms around her shoulders and she leaned into him. She sighed contentedly and watched the rest of the movie with a smile on her face.

After the movie and getting a bite to eat, Kouga took Kagome home. They were now at her front door. The night was cool, but not to cool, with a high moon and glittery stars poking through the blanket that is night, as they stood on the porch.

"I had fun tonight." Kagome said.

"Yeah me too. Thanks for hanging out with me."

"Anytime."

"Is that an offer?" he asked with a grin.

"Whatever you want to take it as." She smiled back at him. And ever so slowly he leaned in to kiss her. Their lips were almost touching, when the front door opened.

"Kagome, mom said it's time to call it a night." Sota said sleepily. Kaogme had a blush on her cheeks as she shoved Sota back inside the house.

"Okay, I'll be right there." She turned back to Kouga. "Well, thanks for tonight." She hugged him quickly, and then went inside. 'What a night,' she thought to herself as she stood with her back against the door. The evening went smoothly, but now she had to go kill her little brother for ruining a moment that could have been.

--

**A/N: okay. There it is. I am so so so so so so so so so so sorry for the long wait for this. Everything has been crazy. And finals are coming up next week and I have to study like crazy. But after that I will be writing a new installment for all of my stories. That is a promise you can count on!**

**Later Dayz, TaintedMunkeyz**


	10. Troubled Emotions

**A/N: Well let's see. I'm a little pissed off. One of my reviewers kinda made me mad. And maybe this person didn't mean to make me mad, but they did. So if you usually read my author notes, here is another one. And this one will be long. So sit back and enjoy the fucking ride.**

**First order of business: this reviewer said that I have a lot of grammatical errors in my chapters…**

**-Yeah this is something I know. I go back and I do reread my stories after I type them. Sometimes I get distracted and I skip over a word. Or maybe my mind was elsewhere and yeah I'm going to have grammatical errors. I'm sorry if people make mistakes. But lay off. I can take constructive criticism, but I think this person took it too far. -.- Every single story I read on here, always has a word misspelled or a few grammatical errors. It's common, okay?**

**Second order of business: some people say that a sentence in my chapter may not make a lot of sense…**

**-Okay so I'm going to only say this. When I say something or type something in my chapters, you can only take it the way you want to take it. So when I say something, it makes sense in the way I'm saying it, because well I wrote it, but it may not to you. And yeah I know that sometimes I make a mistake, but most of the time, it's just the way I say it. You may take it however you want to or whatever way you may think it sounds right, but we are completely different people and we think along different wavelengths. So that explains that.**

**Third order of business: another reviewer made a comment about the whole putting a different name instead of Kagome… **

**-Where the fuck do you come off saying I'm making a desperate attempt to throw myself in the story? Yeah I know that I made the mistake of putting Becky instead of Kagome but really. Yeah I know that I need to pay attention to that, so that I don't do it again, but really I have other things going on besides just writing this story. My parents are telling me to do this and that, I have a little sister (named Becky) always bugging/talking to me when I'm doing something (it could be anything), I'm sending messages through AIM and MSN online with my friends, and I could even be writing for another story at the same time. Forgive me for my mistakes. I will watch out for that and try and make sure that I don't do that again. I'm sorry for the inconvenience and confusion this may have caused, but I'm pretty sure you could figure out that Kagome was Becky…I mean really. There were like only two people in the scene…who else could it have been? -.- So I'm sorry if I don't focus 100 on the chapter I may be writing and that sometimes I skip over a word or sentence when I am rereading it, but I'm pretty sure you guys can handle one or two misspelled words. It ain't gonna kill ya. That I assure you…**

**Now…I think we can get on to the story. If anyone would like to be my editor or something please contact me. I'd appreciate it. And…thank you to all my reviewers. It means a lot.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

**--**

**The A-List**

**Chapter Ten**

**Troubled Emotions  
**

**--**

Kagome sat in a chair at the dining room table, still clad in her pajamas, her feet tucked under her. She was eating half a grapefruit with a spoon and reading her newest copy of AP magazine. Sango was seated next to her, eating a bowl of Lucky Charms, while reading some book she picked up at the bookstore a week ago.

"Hey, Sango. There's going to be a Senses Fail concert in a couple of months. We should so go." Sango nodded absently, engrossed in her book and in her own world.

"Morning ladies." Miroku slid into the kitchen on the marble kitchen heated floor in his socks, over to the cupboards. Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"Show off." He said gruffly as he took the box of Lucky Charms away from Sango and poured himself a bowl.

"Someone is not a morning person." Kagome said in a singsong voice, without looking up from her magazine.

"Shut up, and no one will get hurt." He muttered, spooning cereal into his mouth. Miroku snickered.

"Cardboard box must have been uncomfortable. Or were the newspapers not fluffed up to King Inu's liking?" Sango joined in. Inuyasha didn't say anything, just stopped eating his cereal so fast and solemnly pushed it around with his spoon. Kagome looked up when he didn't even say his trademark 'keh' and saw that obviously, something was bothering him. Sango and Miroku kept cracking jokes, until Kagome decided to step in.

"Okay, you two. Stop clowning around. What do we want to do today?" Inuyasha gave Kagome a thankful glance, not saying anything, and went back to eating his cereal. Usually he would stick up for himself, so something major had to be up with him.

"I say we just lay low for today. I'm tired of going out. And, we also have all the things we need to have a good day, right here in Kagome's humble abode." Miroku pointed out.

"Okay. Sounds good to me. I want to finish my books." Sango said absently

"Sango? Are you okay? You want to…read?" Miroku asked, as if it was something impossible.

"Shut up pervert." Sango said getting up from the table. She was about to take her bowl, but Kagome stopped her.

"No need. The maids will take care of it." Sango shrugged and picked up her book and walked out of the dining room. They all still weren't used to not doing things for themselves.

"Sango! Wait!" Miroku called out after her. Five seconds later, Kagome heard the infamous 'slap and pervert' and shook her head, after cringing. She turned towards Inuyasha and her smile turned gentle.

"What's up with the grouchy façade this fine morning?" she asked, setting her spoon down on her plate. She looked down at her arms, which were bare due to the fact that she was in a black tank top and black and gray flannel pajama bottoms.

"Wench."

"Cock face."

"Bitch."

"Fuckhead."

"Okay, stop." Kagome smiled pleasantly in her companion's direction.

"Going to talk to me now?" she asked. Inuyasha smirked.

"No, I just wanted to stop your annoying voice." Kagome scowled.

"Hater."

"I'm not a hater. I just love pissing you off." They sat in silence for a moment.

"So…what's actually wrong?"

"None of your business." He said getting up from the table. Kagome frowned and followed after him, magazine in hand.

"Look Inuyasha. You can talk to me." he didn't respond, just kept walking, because he was caught in his own thoughts. Kagome growled. Then she rolled up her magazine and hit him on the head.

"Ow, what the hell was that for?" Inuyasha growled back in the same manner and glared at her.

"For not talking to me. What is wrong with you?" she grabbed his arm and whipped him around to face her.

"Feh." He looked down and avoided her gaze, and she sighed heavily, giving up.

"Fine. Whatever. Talk to you later." She let go of him and walked down the hall to the elevator to go up to her room. Inuyasha sighed and looked after Kagome.

"Sorry." He murmured. And like a sad puppy he lowered his ears and headed up to his room.

--

Kagome went to her room, but stopped by Inuyasha's. She stood outside the door and pressed her ear against the door to see if she could hear anything. He'd been in there all day, and she was a little worried. He hadn't talked much at breakfast, and when he came down around lunchtime to grab a sandwich, he didn't say anything to her.

As she listened, she realized that he was listening to his music, songs from The Blood Brothers (i effing love them!!!) blasting through his speaker system and vibrating every wall within a few feet. She idly wondered how he could withstand such great heights of music if his ears were that sensitive.

She ignored her last thought, shrugging it off as earplugs and shook her head, heading down the hall to one of the living rooms in the house. She was about to walk in when she heard two people talking, a young man and the other belonging to a young woman.

"I can't believe this is happening." Said the young man, obviously in distress.

"Well push harder and maybe something good with happen for you." She heard the girl say next.

"I'm doing it. Don't act like I'm not trying." He let out a groan.

"Come on, keep going. I've seen you in action. You can do a bit better." She giggled.

"I don't think you've seen me in action. I'm just warming up. You haven't seen anything yet. Just wait." Kagome decided that that was enough. She didn't need people doing the freak nasty on her family's Italian imported and very expensive leather couch. She pushed the door open a little further and walked in. she didn't expect to see who was there, or more specifically what those who's were doing.

"Sango? Miroku?" she asked in confusion. Then she looked at the T.V. screen in which they were looking at.

"Yes Kagome?" both teens turned to look at the girl in question with matching curious glances.

"What're you…I thought I heard…I mean…it sounded like…oh nevermind." She waved it off and saw that they, in all actuality they were playing a racing video game and the sounds she heard weren't even close to what she was thinking.

"Having dirty thoughts Kagome? Tsk tsk. Keep your mind out of the gutter." Miroku said with a hint of humor in his voice and Sango slapped him on the arm.

"Shut it, Miroku. Those are the thoughts that you want. Not things that will actually happen."

"Fine, Sango. Rain all over my parade." He rubbed his abused arm and turned towards the T.V. with a pout. Sango rolled her eyes, but when she looked back where Kagome was standing only moments ago, she seemed to have disappeared.

"Okay." She said quietly to herself and looked back in the same direction that Miroku was.

--

Kagome went outside of Inuyasha's door, yet again, and knocked, though she doubted he would hear it.

"What?" he yelled over his music. He had turned it down considerably.

"It's me, Kagome. I-" she was cut short when the door swung open, the force causing wind, which blew the bangs in her face away, before settling back above her eyes.

"Hm?" he asked, softer this time, the music only seeming to be in the background. Kagome sighed at his faraway aura and turned to look at him with gentle eyes. "Why are you looking at me like that wench?" he asked, the faraway look now being masked with his attitude. Kagome frowned and grabbed his hand, making his shut his door, and do nothing else but follow her.

"We are going to talk, whether you like it or not, because I'm tired of you acting this way. It's not like my Inuyasha," she said softly and Inuyasha blushed at the fact that she put a "my" in front of his name.

"I don't really want to talk about anything," he stated simply, though he knew he was lying to himself and to Kagome.

"Please?" she stopped and looked up at him. Inuyasha averted his gaze and let out a soft "feh". Taking that as a yes, she smiled slightly and began to pull him towards one of the roofs, their favorite spot to be together.

--

"What were you so eager to talk about?" he asked silently, sitting down against the concrete blockade that prevented him from falling to his doom. Kagome sat down next to him.

"You, actually. What's up with you lately?" she asked turning her head to him, but still leaning her head against the concrete railing.

"Nothing." He said simply and looked down at his hands.

"I don't want you to lie to me. Look me in the eyes and tell me that completely nothing is wrong."

"Fine." He stated smugly. He turned to her and looked her straight in the eyes, their noses barely touching. "Nothing is…nothing's…" he felt himself trailing off because her gaze was too intense. It was daring him to lie to her. "Fuck this shit." He turned his head away and reached into his pocket for a cigarette and a lighter. Before he had a chance to blink, it was gone from his lips and tossed off the roof.

"Fuck that shit."

"What the hell, Kagome. That was my last one. Now I have to buy a new pack."

"You were going to have to anyway weren't you? That desperate for addicting shit rolled in paper?" she asked angrily. She scoffed, not being able to look at him. He glared angrily for a moment, then realized that wasn't getting him anywhere, he turned his head upwards to look at the sky, the sun beginning to set.

"What do you want from me, Kagome?" he asked quietly.

"I want you to trust in me and feel like you can talk to me..."

"I do."

"No…you don't."

"Yes I do."

"Then tell me what's wrong." He was quiet. His thoughts were jumbled in his head and he tried to make sense of it all. He wanted to tell her so bad; for she was the only one he knew would understand. But he had a knack for not being able to express his feelings in the best way.

"It's a lot. There's too much to pinpoint one specific problem."

"Start from the beginning."

"Kikyo." Was the first word, or name rather, out of his mouth.

"And."

"I don't want to be with her anymore."

"Why?"

"I'm finding out things about her, that I don't particularly find attractive."

"Like?"

"She cheated on me, Gome."

"I know. I tried to tell you, but you wouldn't listen to me. Too blinded by the booty, I suppose." Both were quiet for a moment before they both busted out laughing, at how ridiculous what she said had sounded.

"No. It's not that." He said after the laughter died down.

"Then what?"

"I didn't want to feel that pain of being rejected. I knew she was cheating. I knew she was a lying little bitch, but I went for it anyway. I guess I just realized that not everything can be my way." He frowned and pulled a hackie-sack out of his pocket and threw it in the air. "I'm trying to quit Kagome, my smoking. I'm trying my hardest."

"I know. But pulling shit like that will put you back to square one." she said.

"No shit." She punched him and he grinned. Then he looked back down at her with an inquisitive eyebrow raised. "And you?"

"And me?" she looked up and had to control the blood from rushing to her cheeks at how incredibly cute he was in the moonlight and under a blanket of stars. His hair glowed with the essence of a god-like creature and his amber eyes burned with great amounts of intensity and intelligence. She found that they couldn't keep his feelings hidden well, like a book to his heart and a door to his soul. He had a boyish grin on his face and his ears twitched every now and then at random sounds, everything about him, made her want to just kiss him and be with him forever. '**Like that would happen**,' she thought sadly. She bit her lip and looked down at her hands, pulling her knees to her chest.

"What's up with you?"

"N-nothing." She stuttered. Inuyasha blinked. **'She's uneasy about something. I can smell it. Why won't she tell me?**' she felt her chin being raised with Inuyasha's hand and she blushed slightly.

"That won't work with me. You managed to wheedle my crap out of me, so what's going on with you?"

"Too much stuff."

"First thing that comes to mind."

"Kouga." Inuyasha growled lowly, but stopped, rolling his eyes.

"What about the little sh-"

"Inuyasha! He's not that bad."

"Yes he is."

"No-"

"Fine, just keep going. What about **him**?"

"I like him, but not really in the way I believe he likes me," it was true. The only reason Kagome went out on a date with the boy was to fill in a gap she was feeling from not being able to be with Inuyasha.

"Well, why lead him on then?" he asked. She searched her brain for an answer. She couldn't really tell him the truth. No telling what tension that could cause. So she shrugged innocently.

"I…really don't know how to answer that." She swallowed hard.

"He doesn't even know how good he has it. The little shit doesn't deserve you." Inuyasha muttered, looking away from her.

"Inuyasha, did you just-" he grunted and she bit her lip lightly. "Never mind. Your turn." She said in one beat.

"Kagome?"

"Hmm?" she hummed quietly and rubbed her arms to create friction and warmth. Inuyasha looked down at her and put an arm around her shoulders.

"Ever wanted something so bad, but you didn't think that it was something for you to have? Like…you didn't deserve it, or you thought that the thing you wanted could do better than to be yours?" he frowned and laid his cheek on the top of Kagome's head.

"Yeah…" she whispered. '**I feel it right now.**' She thought sadly, her eyes watering. She snuggled into his warmth and enjoyed the feeling of being close.

"Did you get it?"

"No."

"Do you still want it?"

"Yeah…."

"Hmm. Your turn." He said after a while, shifting. Kagome thought about what had been bugging her lately. Her dreams. They'd been about her mom. She had dreams of her childhood with her mother. They were fond memories, yet solemn at the same time.

"My dreams."

"About?"

"My mom." She said, her eyes automatically watering. She felt Inuyasha pick her up and set her in his lap. She snuggled into his chest and he wrapped his arms around her curled up body. He kissed her temple, knowing this was a sensitive subject, and he could smell her tears. He wanted to protect her in anyway possible.

"You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to." He whispered and pulled her closer. She whimpered quietly.

"I miss her so much Inuyasha…" he knew how she felt, exactly, if not more. He had to live with his older half-brother, Sesshomaru, and his younger brother, Kito. He brought Kito with him so that he could have a friend near like Sota, and left his older half-brother to himself. His parents had died when he was a young boy, about the time he started third grade. Kids weren't as understanding as they are now, and sometimes even to this day, they just don't get it. He was teased for not having parents. He didn't know why, but he was. He sighed sadly. The memory was fuzzy, but he also remembered someone being in the same predicament as him. She came up to him, and wanted to be his friend. He remembered that much. Kagome's silent crying, her sobs wracking her whole body, brought him out of his reverie.

"Kagome…I know…please stop crying. You know I hate it when you cry. Please…" he whispered and rocked her back and forth softly.

"She only died when I was eight. She shouldn't have died. And nobody liked me because I only had my father. And he was so busy with work. Nobody loved me. Nobody ever will." She said quietly, silent tears still running down her face. '**I love you, Kagome. You have no clue how much.**'

_She needs you._

**I know that. You don't have to tell me twice.**

_So then what are you going to do to help her? Sit on your ass? You need to tell her you love her._

**She has a boyfriend for fuck's sake. There's nothing I can do.**

_You know you need her too. Tell her before it's too late._

**I'll tell her when I'm good and ready**.

_And when's that. What's to guarantee that she'll live till tomorrow, or you in that case? Something could happen and you wouldn't get the chance to tell her._

**I know…**

The voice seemed to vanish within and Inuyasha seriously considered saying something to her right then and there. But he couldn't do that if she was taken. Even though she said she wanted to end it, he wouldn't take her away. She could end up liking him more then she thought. And he didn't want to jeopardize her happiness. He pulled her closer, and buried his face in her hair, breathing in her intoxicating scent.

"Please don't be sad, baby girl." He felt her nod absently and she snuggled closer to him, if possible. "Are you going to be okay now?" he asked, turned her face towards his. He wiped the tearstains away, and couldn't help but wince slightly at the pain and despair in her eyes.

She smiled slightly and kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you." She hugged him, and then hopped off his lap. "Let's go see what the others are doing, shall we?" the sad look was replaced by that of someone trying to keep optimistic. Inuyasha stood up and stretched his legs and arms and then they walked off the roof and to see what the other teenagers were doing.

--

When they walked into the warm and safe confines of the house, everyone was sitting or laying in the living room trying to find something to do.

"So…bored…" Miroku said lying on the couch, and surprisingly his head was in Sango's lap. She was sitting up, but her head was rested back on the couch. Kito and Sota were laying on the floor, their heads next to each other, but their body's in opposite directions.

"Where are Kagome and Inuyasha anyway? It's not the same without them." Sango said, sighing.

"Right here. And I have an idea." Kagome said happily. The fact that she just spent an hour with Inuyasha, most of the time in his arms made her a bit happier. The sadness from before had died down a bit, and Inuyasha was glad.

"Oh thank all things holy!" Sota cried out and ran up to his sister. "What did you have in mind? Please! Spill the fucking beans!" he cried out in exasperation.

"Sota, don't cuss. It's bad." She hit him lightly on the head.

"We're gonna play tag outside. When's the last time we did that?" Inuyasha asked, a light smirk playing on his features. Everyone cheered.

"Why didn't we think of that?" Sango asked, looking down at Miroku. She stood up and he slipped off her lap and onto the floor. She ran up to Kagome and Inuyasha. "Let's play team tag." She said hyper.

"Oh yay!" Kito said getting up too and jumping up and down.

"I want to be on lovely Sango's team." Miroku said with a smirk and Kagome counted to five.

"Miroku…if you don't get your hand off my ass, I will be forced to take desperate measures." She said dangerously. Obviously he didn't listen and the impeccable slap reverberated through the room. Everyone winced as the force from the slap blew his or her hair back before settling.

"Dumb ass." Inuyasha said shaking his head. "Okay. Teams are as follows. Miroku, Sango and Kagome VS Kito, Sota and I. Sound good?" he asked.

"No!" Kagome shouted. "You can't have two half demons on one team. Unfair!"

"Well if you look at it, it's one demon and two humans." Inuyasha said rubbing the back on his neck, with a sheepish smile on his face. "Think nothing of it."

"Hmph!" she folded her arms.

"Well, gee Kagome. If you're going to complain about it, then why don't we do: Inuyasha, Miroku and I, against you, Sango and Kito." Sota said rolling his eyes.

"Fine. That's fair." She said sticking her tongue out at her younger brother. Inuyasha picked her up and lugged her outside, the others following and Kagome hitting his back half-heartedly.

Once outside in the huge gardens, Kagome was set down and they went over the rules.

"Okay. The rules are: three people to a team, six in all. You all get these," Inuyasha said, passing out walkie-talkies to everyone. "When one of your teammates gets caught by someone on the other team, they have to alert their team members. The team members that are alerted can come to their rescue at the specific place given, and come and save them from the jails. Who wants to be the jail keepers?" Inuyasha asked. Sota and Kito raised their hands automatically.

"Okay…" Kagome said.

"Now. You guys have to keep guard of the jail. Let's say I capture Sango. I have to bring her here, and Sota has to keep guard of Sango. Now, Kagome can come and save her if she can get past Sota. You guys can trade jail guards if your tired or you have a strategy or whatever. And that's basically the game."

"Wait. Now let's say I go to save Sango from your jail. Well can we have like a ten second walk time, before we are able to get tagged by the other team?" Kagome asked.

"Oh. Sure. That sounds good. Does everyone know the rules?" he asked. Everyone nodded his or her heads. "Okay. Walkie-talkies on. And you can go to your battle station. Our jail will be right here by the entrance. Your guy's can be on the other side of the garden. That cool?" everyone nodded again, because in some way or another this game would be easy for him or her. They could all sense presences and well we all know the advantages Inuyasha and Kito got. "Okay. Go. And alert us when you get there." Inuyasha waved jollily. Kagome rolled her eyes and headed off with her teammates.

"We've arrived your highness." Kagome said sarcastically. Inuyasha snorted and clicked off. "Let's get this party crackin." She nodded to Kito and took off into the deep woody garden of the mansion with Sango.

--

All night long, the teens had their hands full. Kito and Sota just sat and talked to each other when nothing was going on around them, and the others played tag deep into the night. Sango and Miroku were off chasing each other somewhere in the woods.

Kagome walked around the trees, her walkie-talkie attached to the hip of her jeans and kept an eye out for any sudden attackers. She felt a presence around her, and moved out of the way, just in time to see a flash of red and silver whip by her. She laughed as she turned around to run away, using trees to dodge away from her attacker. Soon that flash of red and silver was running right behind her, and she giggled as she was tackled to the ground, the landing being soft, for Inuyasha using his body so she wouldn't get hurt. Then he flipped them over so he was on top.

"Gotcha." Inuyasha said and growled playfully.

"I almost got away from you for a moment there." She snapped her fingers a smile on her face.

"No you didn't. I just let you run for a while." She rolled her eyes.

"Shut up." she hit him playfully on the arm, and took deep breaths for air to fill her lungs, Inuyasha doing the same. She giggled as Inuyasha Eskimo kissed her, rubbing their cold noses together softly, but she pushed his face away, him chuckling softly. She kept her right hand cupping his cheek and sighed softly, looking into his brilliant liquid golden eyes and playing with silky strands of silver.

Inuyasha was having an inner battle. Looking into her chocolate brown orbs, he found that he wanted her even more. He felt his face slowly moving towards hers to claim her lips and she would've obliged willingly if they didn't hear a static crackle and a voice.

"Kagome, I've been captured by Miroku! Come and save me!" she shrieked with a giggle and you heard Miroku mumble something in the background. Inuyasha let out a string of profanities and glared at the source of the sound, before getting off of Kagome and helping her up. Kagome was upset as well, and she grabbed the device.

"I was captured too Sango. The game's over." She clicked it off and looked solemnly at the ground below her. Inuyasha grabbed her hand, intertwining his fingers with hers, which she didn't protest, and began to walk back towards the mansion's warmth. They both seemed to think the same thought at the same time, without truly knowing it.

_**'…I love you…'**_

--

**A/N: FINALLY!!!! I updated. Wow. You guys don't know how proud I am of myself. I mean. All this time. I would come up with good ideas but the shit never worked out. And what do you know? Sitting in the back of class brainstorming while I'm supposed to be doing my class work works wonders. This is basically all of my dreams mixed in one. I imagine something and I write it down. So hopefully this is a fulfilling chapter for you guys. I'll try my hardest to get my next update out. I think I'll do this one before my others, but that's no guarantee so don't kill me if it doesn't happen. Cause I'll shank you first haha. Jk guys. Thanks for reading. PLEASE review. Tell me what you think and I'll try my hardest to get a new chappie out. Until next time!**

**Later Dayz, TaintedMunkeyz**

**P.S. – BEFORE I FORGET, ANOTHER GENRE WILL BE ADDED TO THIS STORY!!!!!!!!! There will be lots and lots of angst. I've decided. I'm sorry if you want the lovey dovey nothing bad ever happens crap, but I'm not for that. So as of right now, be aware that there will be….drama…depressing material…and um…well there's a lot that goes with that mix. So yeah. Be prepared. TTFN!**


	11. Hugs and Kisses

**A/N: WOOT! Hey guys. New chapter. Just got back from a retreat and now I'm just kinda relaxing from being to tired. Lol. I want to give thanks to all my reviewers for getting me over 100 reviews in 10 chapters! WOOT! Lol. And yeah. That brings me to my next point. Thank you to: Treehugginchickie for being my 100th reviewer! That's all for my rambling. On to the story!**

**-**

**The A-list**

**Chapter Eleven**

**Hugs and Kisses**

**-**

Kagome walked down her humble abode's spacey halls, down to her father's office on the first floor, before she had to head off to school.

"I wonder what he wants to talk about with me now." She muttered absently. "I haven't done anything wrong that I know of." She tapped her chin and turned down a hallway. Soon she was at her father's door and she knocked softly.

"Come in, dear." Kagome twitched at the name and turned the doorknob, stepping into the well-furnished room.

"You called for me, father?" she asked quietly, with respect.

"Mm. Please. Have a seat." He motioned for her to have a seat, with the wave of his hand. Kagome obliged non-too-willingly and took a seat in one of his cushioned office chairs.

"What do you wish to speak with me about?" Kagome sat with her hands in her lap, folded.

"It's about your birthday coming up. I wanted to tell you that I'm throwing an all-white affair." Kagome smiled.

"Really? Here in the house?" she asked.

"No. I'm going to rent out a huge ball room and I'm going to hire caterers, a nice orchestra band, and great decorators." Kagome smile dropped.

"Is this for my birthday, or a business party?"

"Well, yes there will be important adults their. But your friends can come to." Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Fine, dad. You can have this time for my party, but on my actual birthday, I'm going to have a beach party."

"Sure. What ever makes you happy." He nodded and looked at his planner. "Shall we have the all-white affair the weekend before your birthday?"

"Sure." She shrugged. "If that's all?" she asked while standing up.

"One more thing. What is your relationship with this Inuyasha kid we've taken in?"

"We're just best friends." She replied, wondering where this was going.

"Okay. That'll be all then. Have a nice day, honey." Kagome rolled her eyes and walked out of her father's office, wondering why he wanted to know.

-

"Now today class, we will be discussing…" Kagome laid her head down on her small desk and closed her eyes. She really didn't want to have to learn at the moment. What fun would that be? It was the period before lunch, so why not sleep and then eat?

Inuyasha looked over at Kagome's sleeping form in the very back of the classroom, same row as him, two desks away, and smirked while rolling his eyes. Leave it to Kagome to fall asleep in class. He took out a piece of binder paper and scribbled a note down on it, before folding it into a paper football and flicking it at her head.

Kagome jolted from her light slumber when she felt a prick on the side of her head. Blinking her eyes to adjust to the light shining into the classroom, she stretched and looked for the reason to her discomfort. It was a little paper football, with the words scribbled in pencil: **to my sleeping beauty**. Kagome rolled her eyes and looked at Inuyasha who was whistling softly and pretending to look engrossed in what the teacher was saying. She opened up the note and read the contents.

**Wake your lazy ass up and pay attention.**

She glared at the messy words scribbled on the paper and pulled out her own writing utensil. After writing her say, she flicked it back to him, and he caught it, without glancing in her direction.

_I'll wake my lazy ass up when I feel like it. Right now though, it's time for dream land. Byebye!_

**NO! Don't go back to sleep lol. I'm so bored. Talk to me pretty please-pouts-**

_Gawd! You make me to everything! Haha. Ok fine. What is the teacher talking about anyway?_

Stupid shit. That's what. What are you doing for your birthday? 

Hmm. My dad is like holding this all-white affair. You're going as my date, cause there is no way in hell I'm going by myself.

**What if I don't want to go?**

You have no choice, puppy.

Oh no you didn't. I know you did not just call me a puppy (( 

_And if I did?_

**You're gonna be in a world of pain.**

AHAHA! Good one puppy. You're too cute. Like you could hurt me.

**Don't tempt me woman. –rolls eyes-**

Someone is in a bad mood. You know I love ya kid. Stop acting like I'm always mean to you.

Inuyasha looked over at Kagome with a blunt expression on his face.

"**aren't always mean to me" my ASS!**

_What's that supposed to mean? I'm way nice! To everyone! HATER!_

Kagome chucked the note back at his head extra hard for emphasis.

**Ok. You win. I'll go to the damn affair with you.**

_I knew you'd see it my way. I think I have someone whipped?_

**NOT COOL! There will be no whipping unless it's in the bedroom!**

_LMFAO! Yeah right. That day will never happen! Keep dreaming puppy!_

Secretly though, Kagome hid her blush. She couldn't believe that he even said that. Though it was funny, images flooded her mind and she tried to get rid of them by vigorously shaking her head.

The bell rang, signaling for the end of class and Kagome gathered her books and ran out of the classroom, still managing to look graceful. She did not want Inuyasha to see her blushing.

"Hey Kagome! Wait up!" Inuyasha called out as she reached her locker. '_Speak of the devil and he shall appear._' She thought dryly. She turned around with a smile on her face and looked up to see Inuyasha, confusion written all over his face.

"Why didn't you wait? You were in such a rush." He stated the obvious, and Kagome turned back around to her locker and twirled the knob with her combo.

"Sorry. I'm so hungry, I must not of realized I was running." She lied and put away her old books and pulled out her new one's for the next two periods.

"Oh. Well. Okay." He said readjusting the strap of his backpack onto his shoulder. "Walk with me to my locker?" he asked. She nodded as she shut hers and off they went to a different hallway. As they walked along in a comfortable silence, Kagome thought about what her father had asked her that morning.

"_**What is you're relationship with that Inuyasha kid we've taken in?"**_

She really didn't know why he wanted to know. It was an odd question. Hopefully he wouldn't say something like they couldn't be friends or something. She shrugged to herself, and decided she would ask him about it later. Right now, it was time to grub.

-

The last school bell rang, signaling the end of the school day, and students fled from their hell prison cells, known as classrooms. Lockers banged, footsteps echoed and chattering adolescents made up all the noise in the hallways.

Inuyasha flattened his ears against his head and sighed. He when he could hear all the annoying conversations of his peers around him. Every noise was louder due to his heightened senses, and it was times like these that he hated being a hanyou.

Soon, however, the hallways were empty in the blink of an eye as everyone went home. Kagome and Inuyasha just met up with Sango and Miroku and were walking down the hallway to go home.

"Your birthday is coming up isn't it Kagome?" Miroku asked, with a smile on his face. Sango's eye twitched.

"PERVERT! GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY DAMN ASS BEFORE I ENVELOPE YOU IN A WORLD OF PAIN!"

"I'm sorry, cupcake?" he asked weakly, before being beaten to a pulp. Kagome and Inuyasha shook their heads at the racket and pulled Sango off of the poor kid. Inuyasha picked Miroku off the ground and pinched him before he came back from his dazed expression. Soon they began walking down the hall like before, except for now, one member of the group was limping.

"As Miroku was saying. Your birthday is coming up!" Sango cheered.

"Yes. I suppose it is." Kagoma nodded with a small smile on her face.

"Well, what are you going to do?" Miroku asked.

"Beach Party." She stated simply.

"OH MY GOSH! That will be so much fun!" Sango squealed.

"Are you on a sugar-high?" Inuyasha asked lightly.

"No. I'm just excited. Get off my back puppy."

"Will everyone stop calling me a puppy!"

"Nope." Kagome laughed softly and ran ahead to get away from Inuyasha. She, however, stopped dead in her tracks at the sight before her. Not that she should have cared, but right in front of her, Koga was making out with some slut. Everyone caught up, and Sango gasped in anger.

It was weird. Kagome shouldn't have cared. But she actually did. She knew it was wrong to "like" Koga because she couldn't be with someone else, but he was still her…sorta friend. He even made promises to her about being faithful and how he loved her and all that gooey shit. Well? What about now? She couldn't get mad at him. They weren't going out. And she knew she shouldn't have believed him when he said all that stuff. But last night, the little bastard, was saying all this shit like, 'You're my woman forever!' What about now?

Beside her, Inuyasha growled and Miroku even let out a war sound. It happened in slow motion, but before she could blink, the two teens had pushed the girl away and beaten Kouga to the ground, Inuyasha getting in the most hits.

Inuyasha and Miroku stepped away from the now beaten demon, and walked back over to the girls. Inuyasha growled back behind him, before grabbing Kagome's hand and walking out of the school.

-

"You really didn't have to hit him that hard," she mumbled quietly. They were in Inuyasha's room and he was lying on the floor, her lying on her stomach on his bed, her looking down at him. They had Trapt – Echo playing softly in the background.

"He deserved it. He makes me so angry." Inuyasha said quietly.

_**Close my eyes  
Let the whole thing pass me by  
There is no time  
To waste asking why  
I'll run away with you by my side  
I'll run away with you by my side  
I need to let go, let go, let go, let go of this pride,  
(Asking why)**_

Kagome sighed softly, and patted the spot next to her, on the foot of his bed. He got up slowly, and stocked over, then lie down on his stomach next to her.

"It doesn't matter. He's not, like, my boyfriend or anything."

"But still. He made you promises. And he couldn't even keep them."

"We all make mistakes."

"STOP sticking up for him, okay! He did deserve it. I wouldn't have punched him if he didn't!"

"Calm down!"

"I am calm!" she frowned and lay her head on his shoulder.

_**I think about your face  
And how I fall into your eyes  
The outline that I trace  
Around the one that I call mine  
Time that called for space  
Unclear where you drew the line  
I don't need to solve this case  
And I don't need to look behind**_

"Don't be a stubborn ass. Just be quiet. I'm tired of arguing." She said quietly. Surprisingly, he obeyed and just lay there lost in his own thoughts. He flipped over onto his back, and Kagome smiled as she got on top of him, and just lie there. Instinctively, he put his arms around her waist and she buried her head in his chest.

_**Close my eyes  
Let the whole thing pass me by  
There is no time  
To waste asking why  
I'll run away with you by my side  
I'll run away with you by my side  
I need to let go, let go, let go, let go of this pride,  
(Asking why)**_

_**Do I expect to change, the past I hold inside,  
with all the words I say,  
repeating over in my mind,  
somethings you can't erase, no matter how hard you try,  
an exit to escape is all there is left to find.**_

"Inuyasha?"

"Hmm?"

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"Being you. And for caring about me."

"Feh." He muttered quietly, but Kagome knew what he really wanted to say.

_**Close my eyes  
Let the whole thing pass me by  
There is no time  
To waste asking why  
I'll run away with you by my side  
I'll run away with you by my side  
I need to let go, let go, let go, let go of this pride,  
Until this echo, echo, echo, echo in my mind  
Until this echo, echo, echo, echo can subside**_

_**(I know I always loved you)  
(I know I always loved you)  
(I know I always loved you)**_

"Kagome?"

"Hmm?" she asked with content.

"Will…will you stay with me forever?" she lifted her head and looked at his blushing face.

"Forever. I promise."

"You won't leave me?" he whispered.

"Never, Inu." She whispered back quietly. He flipped them over and kissed her on the forehead softly.

_**So I close my eyes  
Let the whole thing pass me by  
There is no time  
To waste asking why  
I'll run away with you by my side  
I'll run away with you by my side  
I need to let go, let go, let go, let go of this pride,  
Until this echo, echo, echo, echo in my mind  
Until this echo, echo, echo, echo can subside**_

"Okay."

"I have to go." She said with regret. "I need to do my homework." It wasn't an excuse but she didn't want to feel hurt like this. Where she could be so close, but not be with him. She pushed him off her lightly and halfheartedly and got off the bed before walking to her room. Inuyasha looked at her with a confused expression, but she didn't give way for explanations as she closed his door and went to her own room…to cry.

-

Inuyasha was sitting on his concrete balcony railing, just thinking about what happened earlier. He wanted to be with Kagome so bad, but every time he tried he was interrupted or he just couldn't get up the nerve to tell her.

And what saddened him the most was that when she left, he smelt and heard her crying. She was upset. And he made her upset. It was his entire fault. He promised he would never hurt her. Yet he did.

The confused teen frowned and shook his head, angry with him self. How could he have done that to the one most important person in his life?

He suddenly heard footsteps and looked up to see Kagome standing in his balcony doorway, an inquisitive look on her face. She was standing there in a pair of shorts and a sweatshirt, with flip-flops on her feet.

"Inuyasha? What do you do when you have feelings for someone?" he looked at her in silence and got off of the railing as she came forward.

"I guess you tell them." He whispered as she came in front of him and gripped the sides of his T-shirt. Tears were coming down her face slowly, one by one, but he stopped them with gentle kisses.

"What if you don't know how to tell them?" he lifted up her chin and looked her in the eyes.

"You should try."

"But what if, you try, with all your might, but you just can't tell them."

"Show them." He stated simply.

"But you don't know exactly what their reaction will be. You don't want to jeopardize your friendship."

"Show them." He stated again.

"Okay. I will." She sniffled, then leaned her head up and pushed her lips to his. He was surprised at first, but came to when the thought of his dream girl kissing him, registered in his mind. He kissed her back fully, tangling his hands in her hair and pulling her closer by the waist. This is what both of them wanted. For so long. When they came back up for air, Inuyasha had a joyous look in his eye.

"I suppose my ideas aren't half bad." He joked. She smiled and kissed him again, this time making sure he knew **exactly **how she felt. He pulled back slightly. "I love you." He whispered. Kagome's face lit up.

"I love you too."

-

**A/N: Well wasn't that cute just in time for Valentine's Day! Haha. Hope everyone had a good weekend. Please read and review!**

**Later Days, TaintedMunkeyz**


	12. All white affair

**A/N-sighs- once again, you have put me in a difficult situation. I don't really get it anymore. I mean, I try my hardest to please everyone, including myself, but there always seems to be that one person that fucks up how I feel. Oh yeah, my friends. I'm pretty upset.**

**To our beloved _Tia_: I noticed that you signed in anonymous. That's okay. At least I won't feel bad for I dunno, giving you a piece of my mind. .**

**Now. I have noticed that I get a lot of reviews from people, and I dunno, sometimes they are from people that have read _only_ the first few chapters, or that's what I'm assuming. So what I'm going to say pertains to _you_.**

**I don't appreciate you telling me that you don't like it that I made Kagome a slut and a snob. She isn't, and if you were to read my story, you would know that. I think that before you can even tell me that you dislike it because of a certain aspect, you should make sure that it's there throughout the whole story. Kagome is not a slut in my story in any way, shape, or form. And this is an AU. Which means as an author I can write it however the hell I please. And she is a little bit of a snob, but not by much. She is a sweet person in my story, and the reason she may be a bit of a snob is because she's supposed to learn about the important, yet simple things in life from Inuyasha. If you read my story before criticizing my story, you would know that. You have your opinion, but saying that it are pretty much always good, is a bit vain and conceited. I just ask for respect, I will give it back, and everyone can be happy. If you don't like my story, don't fucking read it. I ask for opinions and constructive criticism. Please don't just review and say oh I don't like this. Tell me how I could improve it. Doesn't mean I'll take your advice, but I'll think about it for future stories. All authors put time into their stories, and we all work very hard. Until you have written a story, don't act like you know. These types of reviews are not wanted, and I'd appreciate it if you kept your rude comments to yourself. In _my_ opinion, it makes you look immature and stupid. So don't do it with my stories, thankyouverymuch.**

**Thank you for being respectful – to those who are - and I hope you enjoy this chapter. . WARNING: the beginning of this chapter is sad and has angst. Tells how her mom died…. So be forewarned.**

**-**

**The A-list**

**Chapter Twelve**

**All-White Affair**

**-**

Running… 

Running…

Running…it had seemed as if it were the only thing she did. Away from home. Away from the visions. Away from everything that seemed horrible. Away from her father. And away from her dead mother's body.

**Kagome Higurashi – Age 8**

**_The little girl ran as fast as she could from her house and down into the forest around her house. She wanted to get away. Tears streaked her pale face and red, puffy eyes searched around, while she ran wildly, dodging trees here and there. She finally came out of the other side of the small forest and came into a small clearing. Sitting down near a small pond, on a log, Kagome tried to wipe her eyes and control her emotions. She just couldn't do it._**

_**She remembered back to opening her mother's bedroom door, to be welcomed to pitch black. The curtains were closed and no light welcomed her chocolate orbs whatsoever. She searched around the room, letting her eyes adjust to the darkness, yet not doing her any justice and walked in silently. She heard a small clatter, and jumped, her heart racing. She walked over to the bathroom door around the corner, and saw that a crease of light shown from under the door. She knocked on it, but nothing responded on the other side of the door. She reached up and twisted the knob, pushing it open slightly, and poking her head through. She gaped at what she saw and stood there in the doorway, the only emotion running through her body, being shock. There she saw her mother on the floor, pools of blood fleeing from her wrists and a small shaver razor on the floor by her right hand; there also happened to be a small bottle of painkillers on the counter, which was knocked down and empty. Kagome looked at her mother's face, which was becoming pale, running up to her, and shaking her slightly.**_

"_**Mama. Mama, wake up." By now tears were falling uncontrollably from her eyes and her eyes were blurred, but she tried to wipe them away. Her mother's head turned only a fraction of an inch, and she looked at her eldest child, and only girl.**_

"_**K-Kagome," she smiled weakly and moved her eyes down to her wrists. "I'm sorry…s-sweetheart. But…I couldn't live like this anymore. Life didn't seem worth living." Tears ran down her mother's face and she sniffed slightly. "Don't be angry at me, or sad. I didn't want to leave. But your father just simply wouldn't make things work. He made me unhappy, and wouldn't listen to me when I needed him. He's not a good man, in my opinion. Please, forgive me honey." She coughed in pain and tried to move her arms, but all finger movement was lost when she cut the tendons.**_

"_**Mama. Let me go get help…you c-can't leave. Mama." Kagome cried harder and buried her face in her mother's shoulder.**_

"_**Don't. It'll be okay. Take care of Sota for me, and be a big girl. I love you honey." Her mother's last words echoed in Kagome's mind and she cried even harder as she tried to shake her mom awake.**_

"_**MAMA!" Kagome screamed and backed away from her mother, running away from the nightmare. Someone from above was punishing her. How could they take her mother away? She didn't have to go, but she was gone now. Kagome couldn't accept that. She found a phone somewhere and called 911 like her mother had taught her in certain situations, explained what happened as best she could, hung up and then went to find her dad. She found him in his office, typing away endlessly on his computer. He looked up when Kagome banged open his door and ran to him, throwing her arms around his waist.**_

"_**Kagome? What's wrong? You know Daddy has to work." He sighed, as the girl cried in his lap.**_

"_**DADDY SHE'S GONE! SHE'S GONE FOREVER AND SHE'S NOT COMING BACK!" she screamed and pounded on his chest to make him understand.**_

"_**Kagome? Calm Down! Who's gone? What are you talking about?" she stood up and Kagome collapsed to the floor in a mess.**_

"_**Mama…"she whispered quietly, which was a great difference from the screaming she had done earlier. Her father's face had gone pale and he looked towards the door, before taking off in the direction of the master bedroom.**_

_**And now she found herself here feeling helpless and not in control. She was alone, and there was nothing she could do. Her mom was gone, and her dad was always busy with work. Sota was just a little boy, and could barely even be seen as a conversationalist. She was alone. Forever. Realizing this, just made Kagome cry harder.**_

"_**Hey!" Kagome jumped and looked up from her hands, wiping her eyes and looking around for the source of the voice.**_

_**"Where are you?" she asked curiously and when she heard a small twig snap she looked up to find a little boy above her on a branch.**_

_**"Why are you crying? It's hurting my ears." He said casually, not knowing that it might trigger another set of tears. Kagome's eyes filled with tears and she started crying again. "Hey, hey, hey! I didn't mean to make you cry. Oi! Stop crying, girl."**_

_**"My mama left me." she said quietly, trying to hide her tears.**_

_**"Where did she go?" Inuyasha asked quietly, his small puppy ears twitching. His ears momentarily distracted Kagome, and she tried to forget about the topic at hand, leaning in and giving his ears a small tweak. "H-hey! Who said you could touch my ears, girl!" she giggled quietly, but didn't stop as she rubbed the soft triangular shaped ears. Soon a sound emitted from deep within his chest, which sounded like purring.**_

_**"You sound like my cat, Buyo." She giggled again as his eyes dropped closed and they slowly sat on the ground. Inuyasha wanted to pull away, but it just felt so good. No one had ever touched his ears after his mom died. She was the only one. So why was he letting this little girl with cooties touch his ears…?**_

_**"Wanna be my friend?" she asked, blushing as she pulled back from his ears.**_

_**"No. You have cooties."**_

_**"No I don't! Boys have all the cooties!" she said crossing her arms across her chest and putting her chin in the air.**_

_**"I'll be your friend." He said laughing as he stood up. Her face lit up.**_

_**"Okay! What's your name? I'm Kagome!" she said. Maybe she wouldn't be alone after all…**_

_**"My name is-"**_

**-**

_**Bleed these colors open wide  
Burning blues from butterflies  
(Tonight we, Tonight we fly)  
Flying faster through the night  
Until the orange of morning light  
(Dear black goodbye, Dear black goodbye)**_

"Inuyasha!" Kagome gasped out, as sat up in bed, her eyes open wide and looking around the room with tears in her eyes. Her balcony door was open slightly, making a cool breeze float into the room and hit her skin, making her shiver, in just her tank top and shorts. Amber eyes came into her vision and seemed to glow in the dark as she put a hand to her heart to ease her rapidly beating heart. He sat in front of her, just coming from his room when he heard her tossing and turning.

"Hey, I'm right here. What's wrong?" he asked worriedly, cupping her face with one of his hands. She seemed to calm instantly, and she flung her arms around his neck, pulling him closer. "Kagome?"

_**I know it's hard to make this work  
When you're all alone (Alone)  
And I've been waiting for so long  
To hold you in my arms  
Embrace forever my sweet girl**_

"She's gone. And she's not coming back." She sobbed quietly, and he kissed her hair and ran his fingers up and down her back.

"Who's gone, Gome?" he cooed her softly and she pulled back from him, shaking her head slightly and trying to wipe her tears away.

"My mom." Her face scrunched up and he looked at her, sharing her pain. He just wanted to take her away from it all.

**_Water fills these open eyes  
(Tonight we fly)  
Still flames in valentines  
Won't keep me in her mind  
(Dear black goodbye, Dear black goodbye)  
I know it's hard to make this work  
When you're all alone (Alone)_**

"It's okay, baby girl. Don't cry. I'm here, okay?" he kissed her lightly and hugged her close to his chest, holding her like a lifeline. "Don't cry…please…don't cry." He rocked them back and forth carefully as she sobbed and let tears fall from her eyes.

"Don't leave me. Oh gods, please don't leave me, Inuyasha." she shook harder and it almost became hard for her to breath.

_**And I've been waiting for so long  
To hold you in my arms  
Embrace forever my sweet girl**_

_**  
You are the ghost of everything  
that I'm not and I want to be**_

_**Dear black goodbye (Goodbye)  
Don't forget to write  
Your name inside of my life  
And I know it's hard to make this work  
When you're all alone (Alone)**_

"I wont. I'm not going anywhere. I promise." He whispered reassuringly and kissed the crown of her head. Kagome nodded and calmed down considerably, and just sat in his arms. He shifted them though, and Kagome was back to laying down, her head on her pillow, and Inuyasha lay next to her with his head buried in her neck. He lazily put an arm over her stomach and kept her close. Kagome sniffed quietly and looked down to the top of his head, his ears twitching simultaneously. She reached up to stroke his ear, and when she touched the soft fur, he began to purr quietly.

"You sound like my old cat Buyo." She whispered quietly. Inuyasha sat up suddenly, and looked her in the eyes.

"Say that again." He commanded gently.

"You sound like my old cat, Buyo?" she asked confused.

"Y-you're…you're the girl from the forest. From the clearing. The one that was crying. You were the little girl…" he got up from his position next to her and sat in front of her on the bed, one leg propped up, the other folded under it, and his arm resting on the bent knee.

"What are you talking about?" she tried to think of what he was talking about. But her eyes widened with realization as she thought back to the dream she had not even moments ago.

Both Kagome and Inuyasha had been best friends, all the way up to middle school; specifically, the beginning of seventh grade. They were inseparable to say the least. They stayed close to each other and helped each other out, especially when the other kids teased them about not having their parents. It was immature of those kids really, but they just tried to lead normal lives, helping each other out.

But things changed when the group had figured out that Kagome's family had money. They became more accepting of the fact that she only had her father to support her, and soon came to welcome her into their clique, yet snubbed Inuyasha and made fun of his weight. She realized that her chubby little friend Inuyasha wasn't going to be accepted into the group and that hurt her. But she soon found that throughout the next two years, she had been swallowed whole by their greed for money and material possessions. She soon found herself being a teen zombie and following everyone's way of thinking.

After eight-grade year, Inuyasha left the school and moved away, and Kagome didn't even say goodbye to him. She never had the chance. She tried emailing him, or trying to contact him, but they drifted apart slowly. Soon, high school had started and Kagome was in the popular group, consisting of the jocks, preps, cheerleaders - that type-of-thing. She was just accepted, but she never knew it was only for her money.

Now to present year, which is senior year. It can be one of the most fun and exciting years of high school if you're lucky. She was still accepted, and everything would seem to be okay as soon as she stepped into those school's hallways that first day of school. But as she put on her routine to get the school year started, and she had seen that skinny, tall, boy by the lockers with his friends, giving her a look of disinterest, she somehow knew that things would change. The boy by the lockers turned out to be the chubby cute boy from her childhood. And she had missed her best friend throughout the years, but they both could plainly see that they had grown apart.

Kagome stared at the handsome skinny boy in front of her in shock. Who would have thought?

"Oh my god…you're…him." she brought a hand up to cover her mouth and continued to stare into his amber orbs. "You're so different…" she said quietly.

"How so?" he asked equally quiet, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Well for one, my cute chubby little friend has disappeared and turned into a tall sexy young man." She giggled.

"Oh, stop." He said with a small blush staining his cheeks. He soon found himself being pulled into her arms and he felt immediate comfort. He breathed in her intoxicated scent, before speaking.

"Gods, I missed you so much. I thought about you all the time." He whispered shyly.

"I'm so sorry for leaving you. I was so stupid back then. I didn't want to leave you. They just…made me one of them." She sighed and pulled him closer if possible. "You didn't recognize me on the first day of school did you?" she asked looking him in the face.

"No. I didn't actually. You still smelled similar from when we were little kids, but I…I guess I didn't remember."

"And just think. We're together now…" she cupped his face and kissed him lightly on the lips. He responded and wrapped his arms around her body, deepening the kiss. She moaned quietly at the feel of his tongue caressing hers and moved her hands up the side of his face lovingly, till she came upon the furry appendages on top of the boy's head, stroking them softly. Inuyasha shivered at the touch and ran his hands down to her hips.

"I love you so much." He murmured against her lips. She pulled away slightly, nibbling his bottom lip.

"I love you so much more." She whispered back before returning her focus to his lips. He was the one to pull away now, and she whimpered at the warmth lost, when he got off of her and pulled the blanket up to her middle.

"Sleep. Before I lose control." He said with a smirk on his face, his pearly white teeth glowing. Kagome blushed and nodded. "We have a party to attend to, and I want you to be rested up." he chuckled softly, and kissed her forehead before heading back to the balcony, and then slipping out her balcony door after another glance.

* * *

White…

White and off-white…

Cream colored white…

But nonetheless…**all** white…

Kagome sat in her room and applied the finishing touches to being ready for the party. She wore an all white strapless cocktail dress. It went down to her knees and flared out at the bottom. She wore one and a half inch heeled white shoes and dangling small star shaped earrings. Her makeup was simple: a light blush, black eyeliner, a light eye shadow and a shiny lip-gloss.

Kagome stepped away from her full body mirror, and made sure everything looked fine, before putting her curly hair in a half-up. She smiled at the simplicity and elegance of it all, and decided she wanted to go see what her man looked like.

Seemed as if he beat her too it. He walked into the room, after she let him know he could come in, and walked up behind her, laying his chin on her shoulder.

"Hey babe. You're absolutely stunning. As usual." He said as he kissed her shoulder. Kagome smiled and looked at Inuyasha's outfit through the mirror. He, of course, was also wearing all white, his outfit consisting of an all-white tuxedo. He was carrying his jacket loosely over his shoulder, so that just his vest, shirt, pants and everything else were on. He had gone for the traditional tie, but he seemed to have done a poor job putting it on.

"You look sexy, darling. Just sexy." She giggled when he blushed slightly, and she turned around. "Let me just fix your tie." She giggled again as she took it off and redid it around his neck. "There. You're complete." She was so happy that this was happening tonight. She could be with Inuyasha and all her friends and just have a calm and relaxing evening. It's what she needed. Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's hand, just as she grabbed her handbag and they walked out of the room to meet the others, turning out the lights.

When they got downstairs, Kagome took in Sango and Miroku's looks. Sango was in a dress almost similar to hers, except hers was a halter-top and the strap hooked around her neck, leaving the back exposed. She was wearing white heels and her makeup was done just as simple as Kagome's. Miroku was wearing an all-white tuxedo, just as Inuyasha was, but the only difference was that he was wearing a bowtie. Kagome realized that both her boyfriend and Miroku were wearing white tennis shoes, but you couldn't really tell. Sota and Kito were there too, and everyone just stood around and talked.

"Is everyone ready to go?" Rikku called out as she came into the front hall where everyone stood socializing and clapped her hands three times. Kagome rolled her eyes in dislike for the women, but she calmed when Inuyasha squeezed her hand.

"Yes, ma'am." Miroku answered for them all. She nodded, did a quick head count, then called for Mr. Higurashi and they all left out of the door.

When they stepped into the enormous hall, they weren't very surprised to see everything relating to a snowy white. Waiters stood by patiently, readily greeting guests that arrived, taking their coats and minks, and serving them whatever they had. Kagome looked around as all the waiters in white, came up to them and offered them champagne, vodka or sparkling water. She also noticed it was all clear. She raised a slim black eyebrow and curiously glanced at her boyfriend who was about to take some champagne, but when he saw her look, his hand went in the direction of water. It was a known fact though, that hanyous and demons could retain alcohol better and it wouldn't have that much of an effect.

"Got to stay healthy!" he said grinning cheekily, and took a sip of his water, but silently scowling on the inside.

"I bet you are." She shook her head and looked at her father. "So, it looks as if all the guests are here. What do I need to do?" she asked with a bored expression on her face. Her father looked around and then to the middle of the dance floor, where a microphone on a stand was already set up.

"Follow me." he made a jerkily gesture with his head, and soon Rikku and Kagome were following after him.

"Good evening, my friends. I trust all are enjoying themselves." He asked the rhetorical question, but a wave of murmurs seemed to pass through the crowd. "You all look stunning in all-white by the way, I'm happy I was brilliant enough to come up with it," everyone chuckled softly, and Kagome rolled her eyes. '_Brilliant my ass…_' "I'd like to thank my fiancé for helping make all the necessary arrangements for this engagement to be possible.

"And I'd also like to congratulate my daughter, on making it to her eighteenth year of life, entering adulthood as a bright young lady. We all know and believe that she will blaze a trail for future generations to follow." Everyone clapped as Kagome smiled gently and waved kindly.

"So…why do I feel out of place?" Inuyasha whispered quietly to Miroku, who was just on the side of him.

"We don't belong here. But these triangular sandwiches are fucking awesome man." He held up his small appetizer plate, and Sango hit his arm to make him shut up.

"Now, if anyone would like a word with her, she will be up here to talk." He looked at his daughter will a 'that's-final' look, and she sighed softly to herself before smiling bright and fake. "Enjoy the party my friends!" as he finished saying this, the orchestra started up and a soft melody floated from their instruments as the guests chattered among themselves. Kagome talked to many people before just feeling fed up that her father had set her up to answer questions, like some type of prize. Soon though, her face has started hurting from smiling, and she let her eyes wander among the crowd, nodding her head and adding an 'mhm' here and there to reassure them that she was "listening".

"Excuse me. May I borrow Ms. Higurashi, for a moment please?" a voice said from behind her, and she turned around to see that it was Inuyasha, her night in shining armor. What a relief…

"Of course." They nodded and took sips of their drinks, as Kagome politely excused herself and as Inuyasha took her hand and pulled her through the crowd. She giggled when he pulled out onto the patio outside, and to the garden, running along the set path to privacy.

"I thought you may have needed to escape." He said with a devilish smirk and wrapped his arms around her small waist, placing a kiss on her pink lips.

"Why thank you." She pulled away and curtsied just for the hell of it, and they laughed as she came into his embrace once again. "I hope my beach party is better than this." She said looking back over her shoulder to the boring party.

"Gee, me too." He agreed, yet again pulling her closer. "I couldn't deal with this my whole life." He said, with another smirk.

"Yeah, I suffer so much," she laughed. "But at the end of the day, it's these damn high heels that are the killer." She winced as a pang of pain once again hit her heels and smiled sheepishly.

"Gods, I love you so much." Kagome rolled her eyes, but gave in anyway as he claimed her lips with his, instantly melting.

"I love you too," she said quietly as they pulled apart and she rested against his chest for support. She swore that if he let go, she melt to the floor. Good thing she had Inuyasha. Life would suck if she were back in her old life.

Kagome's father watched from a balcony on the second floor, taking a sip from his champagne. His daughter and that little street rat were too close for his comfort. And them being together was going to change **very** quickly. No way in hell was he letting that relationship happen…

**- **

**A/N: there you go. Hope you like it. I enjoyed writing this chapter. Read and Review please.**

**Later Dayz, TaintedMunkeyz**


	13. Problems

**A/N: hey guys. Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I actually had some free time so I'm trying to update. I'm on break. So hopefully I can update all my stories and I want this one to be updated at least twice before break is over! Anyway. Please do enjoy this chapter.**

**THANK YOU TO ALL MY LOVELY REVEIWERS. YOU GUYS GIVE THE DRIVE TO KEEP WRITING. THANK YOU FOR YOUR ENCOURAGING REVIEWS! I LOVE YOU ALL!**

**

* * *

**

**The A-List**

**Chapter Thirteen**

**Problems  
**

**

* * *

**

Kagome walked into the kitchen in a hurry, trying to get ready for school. The others were calmly sitting down at the table, eating whatever they pleased. She gasped for air, in her hasten to get prepared, and looked at her friends as if they were crazy.

"Shouldn't you all be scurrying about trying to get ready for school?" she asked warily. The younger boys still had their pajamas on, Sango and Miroku were eating bowls of cereal at the table, and Inuyasha was waiting excitedly for his waffles to pop up.

"Slow your roll, love. We'll be plenty ready for school when the time comes about." He said calmly.

"Uh guys. It's 8:00. Correct me if I'm wrong, but doesn't school start at 8:10?"

"Liar," Sango said with a carefree giggle, and then glanced at the clock to prove Kagome wrong. "It's 8:00 and we have OH MY GOD, 10 MINUTES TO GET TO SCHOOL!" she exclaimed in surprise and left her cereal on the table and went to go get her stuff. Miroku followed in his girlfriend's footsteps and Inuyasha just shrugged.

"Whateva."

Chaos ensued.

* * *

The physical education teacher blew his whistle to call the two groups of students over to him: boys and girls. Everyone jogged over and stopped chattering to hear what the teacher had to say.

"Okay class. I'm going to pair you off into groups and I want you to stretch before we go outside and play flag-football. Line up against the wall." He ordered. Everyone groaned for not having the option of picking his or her partner and walked over to the farthest gym wall and lined up.

"This will not be fun." Kagome complained smoothing the fabric of her shorts on her bottom. "We all know he likes to pick people at random, and chances are we'll be with people we don't like." She folded her arms like a five-year-old while the gym teacher started picking out partners on the farthest side of the line.

"Well, we know as a fact that he does pairs of the opposite sex, so maybe we'll be together." Inuyasha said, with a slight smile. He really didn't want some sleazebag like Kouga paired up with his girlfriend.

"Kouga! You and…let's see. You and Kagome!" Inuyasha rolled his eyes at how much the heavens deceived him and growled even louder when Kouga walked over with a leer on his face.

"Kouga, you touch her and you die." He stepped up in front of Kagome.

"Fuck off, mutt. If you didn't realize, I have to touch her to help her stretch."

"No you don't. You do yours and she'll do hers." Kagome grabbed Inuyasha's arm and pulled him back, away from Kouga, because she knew a fight was about to break out.

"Stop it you two. Kouga, go get a mat, and I'll be there in a moment." She looked at him with cool indifference, leaving no room for argument, and he huffed walking off. She turned her gaze to Inuyasha biting her lip. "Look, I don't like this as much as you do, but that doesn't mean you have to get suspended for fighting to prove it."

"I hate him. So much. If he tries anything, I'm going to bash his face in."

"I love you too." She said with a smirk and squeezed his hand before walking off to go stretch. As she approached Kouga she sighed in sympathy for herself and calmly counted to 10.

"So Kagome, when are you going to leave that no life mutt to be in a world where all your dreams would come true with me?" Kagome blanched.

"That's called a fantasy. Yours in fact. I don't like you, so you can come off of it," she replied as she flattened herself out on the mat, on her back. Kouga looked at her with cold eyes.

"Bitch."

"Yes, I've been called that before. Now you can wait your turn while I stretch." She smiled in fake sweetness and Kouga was taken aback by the pleasant tune her voice had taken.

"Whatever." Kagome smirked to herself in triumph, as she pulled a knew up to her chest.

* * *

The school bell rang, letting students escape from the fetters of their teacher's watchful, hawk-like gazes. Doors slammed open and lockers clanged as the bagged-lunch students grabbed their food and headed towards the cafeteria, while others exchanged their books for the next two periods.

"Well if that wasn't boring, I don't exactly know what was." Miroku said, trying to retain a yawn and stretched his arms far above his head, his shirt pulling up a little. Inuyasha nodded in agreement and cracked his neck, while slinging an arm around Kagome's shoulders as they walked. She smiled as they bumped hips purposely in sync, on the way to getting to their lockers.

When the group of four finished up at their lockers, they headed toward the large cafeteria that was hustling and bustling with students anxious to get food and converse with their friends.

"Hell on earth." Kagome sighed in defeat and the four turned on their heels as quickly as they came and went up to the roof of the school to go eat their lunch. Inuyasha pushed the door open, him being the first up the stairs and they coupled off and sat in their own corners to talk.

Kagome settled in Inuyasha's arms, her back against his chest, his back leaning up against a wall on the roof.

"Such fond memories." She said with a light smile and Inuyasha kissed her forehead.

"Yeah. I remember when you walked up here that one day and asked for a ride cause you liked me so much." Kagome laughed and lightly hit him in the thigh.

"Shut up! That's not true. I was stranded."

"And you liked me," he said with casualty.

"Nope. I hated your very existence. You were like a bad disease." She said while laughing. Inuyasha poked out his bottom lip and feigned hurt.

"Damn Kagome. You know how to make a guy feel loved."

"Aw. You know I was just kidding baby." She turned in his arms and pinched his cheeks, making them turn slightly pink.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." He said with a cheeky grin.

"I love you." She whispered, wanting to make sure he understood.

"And I love you."

* * *

Kagome trudged up the steps instead of taking the elevator, up to her room that night. She just stopped into the kitchen to get a glass of water to drink before she went to bed and now she felt tired. Her bare feet made barely a sound as she traveled to her floor. She passed by Inuyasha's door, and paused, trying to shut out as much noise as possible, though there wasn't much since most were asleep, to hear inside. She was debating on whether or not to go inside, when the door opened lightly and he poked his head out.

"I can hear you, love." He whispered, and Kagome let out a breath she didn't even know she'd been holding in her attempt to be quiet.

"I knew that. I was making my presence known." She said like she knew what she was doing, though on the inside her heart was beating above normal pace.

"Right…" he said with a smirk and grabbed her arm, pulling her inside. Kagome squeaked quietly and jumped inside to a carpeted floor. He wrapped his arms around her waist and they spun around slowly, stopping at the foot of his bed. Kagome smirked and pushed him on it, crawling on after, her eyes dancing. He was lying flat on his back, staring into her eyes and he winced only slightly because he knew she was up to something. He saw the glint of mischief in her eyes.

"What are you up to?" he asked suspiciously. She hadn't said a word, just tilted her head to the side as she slowly crawled up to him. Now looking at her, she reminded him of a feline, stalking its prey. Maybe even a panther, elegant, smooth and sleek. Her black tresses fell from her shoulders like fine silk, shining in the moonlight emitted from his balcony windows. She had on a black tank top and black drawstring shorts. No wonder she looked like a panther…

"Inuyasha…" she whispered, her voice almost a purr. Her voice enveloped him in a haze and he felt his eyes closing only a bit. He looked at her with a child-like interest as she was soon on hands and knees above him. She smirked once more and bit her lip, before straddling his waist, both knees on either side of his waist. She flexed her fingers before moving quickly, swiftly and placing them on his sides, using her nails to graze lightly on his side. He woke up almost instantly, a smile playing on his features and trying to keep from squirming.

"No. Kagome don't." he protested lightly as her hands slide up his shirt, although still at his sides, only using feather light touches to caress his most ticklish spots.

"Come on Inuyasha. I haven't in a while." She said, tilting her head to the side once more. She started grazing her nails lightly still, but faster, up and down his sides till his eyes clenched shut and he was squirming beneath her. She giggled as he let out a laugh, before clamping his mouth shut, and trying to control his laughter.

"Kagome…stop…please stop…" he said in between giggles. Kagome stopped; her eyes widened just a fraction more.

"Did you just giggle?" she asked in light apprehension.

"No." he said shifting his eyes from left to right, wanting to make her believe that he did not, in fact, just giggle.

"Liar." She whispered fiercely as she tickled his sides once more and Inuyasha squirmed, before grabbing her hands suddenly and looking her straight in the eye. Communication: be quiet. His ears twitched and swiveled at every sound brought to attention and he looked around, till his eyes focused on his bedroom door. He heard footsteps. He heard Kagome hold her breath slightly, like she had done outside, and he gave her a blunt expression, telling her silently that it wasn't necessary. She nodded sheepishly and let it out slowly before focusing her attention on the door also. Now, along with footsteps, they heard light whistling. Inuyasha raised a brow puzzled, at why someone would be up at this our whistling (yet disregarding the fact that Kagome was in his room tickling him and making him giggle and that that was completely different). The whistling quieted down once more and the footsteps fell away silently and Inuyasha looked at Kagome.

"Who the hell was that?" he asked quietly. She climbed off his waist and they both got under the covers.

"A guard I'll assume. They walk the premises at night to make sure that everything's in order and that no one is up past their bedtime. She smiled at Inuyasha. "So I should obey that and go to sleep, as should you."

"Sleep is for chumps." Kagome rolled her eyes and buried her face in her boyfriend's shoulder.

"Let's go to sleep anyway." She felt him nod and he kissed the top of her head sweetly before wrapping an arm around her and falling asleep peacefully.

* * *

Kagome walked down the corridor to her father's office, like she had done so many months before and when she came to the big oak doors, she knocked, waiting for a response inviting her in. When she received this, she pushed the heavy doors open and swept inside, glancing with dislike at the two figures behind the big mahogany colored desk.

"You asked for my presence father?" she greeted with cool indifference, the same she had treated Kouga with the day before and raised an eyebrow casually.

"Yes. Actually I did. But," he said making a sweeping motion with one of his hands, motioning for her to take a seat in one of the plush seats; which she took, somewhat cautiously. "Please, have a seat. We're waiting for one more guest." He said mysteriously, causing Kagome to stand where she was, alert and almost rigid.

"Who might that be, father?" as she finished saying this, a knock came to the door, and when her father called out a come in, another person entered the room just as she had done moments before. Kagome turned around to be greeted by the site of her silver-haired lover and turned back to her father, only standing now.

"You called for me, Mr. Higurashi?" Inuyasha asked with politeness, but before Kagome gave her father a chance to respond, she came with a retort of her own.

"What's the meaning of this?" she asked, backing towards Inuyasha and looking at her father, then to Rikku, and back to her father.

"Kagome, dear. Must you always be on edge?" he folded his hands on top of his desk, and Rikku placed an owning hand on his shoulder. 'Wrapped around her little finger…' Kagome thought. But she paused. He knew. And he was up to something.

"Again, I'll repeat for you. What did you want us in here for?" Inuyasha, who had been silent this whole time, placed a hand on the small of her back, a comforting gesture.

Wrong move.

Kagome's father's eyes snapped to him in that motion and he clenched his teeth, unknowing to the teens standing quite a bit away.

"We wanted to speak with you," Rikku said, her voice almost purring. Kagome's eyes narrowed as they snapped to her.

"My words were solely aimed towards my father, _Rikku_." She bit with a chilling tone.

"Oh, Kagome my dear. Don't be a brat now. I'm going to be your mother-"

"Stepmother." She cut her off. She could never replace her mother.

"Nevertheless," Rikku bit out, her teeth clenched at the insolent brat's attitude. "I'll be one to respect. And I expect that from you, _Kagome_,"

"Bite me," she muttered, turning her attention back towards her father. "We're going to leave in five seconds if you don't address the topic at hand, _daddy_." Kagome said, with dislike.

"Find a place for your little beach party to be held at."

"How about the beach?" she asked sarcastically, meaning she asked in a way that made it seem like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Don't get smart, or it won't happen." Kagome clenched her jaw and leaned in closer towards Inuyasha. Her father growled lowly. Or at least it seemed like it.

"The beach outside of the mansion, father." She said quickly and straight to the point.

"Fine. Is the party planned? It is this weekend."

"It's getting there," she lied. She could whip it up tomorrow with Yumi and Eri, that is if they still talked to her. Her father nodded his head, seeming as if something was still amiss.

"That's all with that. Rikku and I are getting married in two months. Preparations are being made as we speak and if I'm not mistaken, we have a meeting with the reception planner. Get back to me with the details – tomorrow." He said, and the conversation was over, as it seemed.

"Whatever. Don't send me an invitation." She said with a fake sweetness, and it surprised both adults, before making them angry. Kagome grabbed Inuyasha's hand and pulled him out of the office quickly. When the teenagers left, Kagome's father slammed his fist into his desk.

"Calm down honey. It'll all fall into place in due time." Rikku said reassuringly. "Should we plan to break them up soon?" she asked, with a hint of malice towards her stepdaughter and her street rat boyfriend.

"No. Let her have her five minutes of defiance. Like you said. It'll all fall into place in due time." He said with a smirk that could have made even the toughest bikers shiver.

* * *

Kagome let go of Inuyasha's hand, once outside the office and stormed down the hall in a moody haze. Inuyasha shook his head and caught up to her before wrapping an arm around her waist, and leading her towards one of the exits leading away from the mansion.

* * *

They walked slowly, hand in hand down the sandy beach, next to the salty ocean tides washing up on the beach. The moon bathed the whole Cliffside in moonlight, a silvery light illuminating everything in sight. They seemed to be closed off from the world, only the ocean's waves and other nightly sounds enveloping them.

"Kagome…" Inuyasha whispered her name quietly and slowed them to a stop. He could tell that his girlfriend was still upset from the meeting with her father, even though it occurred not to long ago. They were actually a good distance from the mansion, coming into view of another one, down the shoreline.

"What?" she asked, just as quiet, and looked up to him, her eyes shimmering with tears.

"Forget about your dad. And that bitch Rikku," he paused to watch her smile, only slightly, then continued. "You know, that as long as you have what's important to you, everything will be okay." He said, wiping away a lone tear that escaped the barrier she had made.

"I know. It's just. He makes me so angry. He doesn't really care about Sota or me. His heart turned cold when my mother died. And now he's trying to replace her with Rikku. I hate him for that." She said, her voice full of sorrow. She stepped closer to him and buried her face into his shoulder. "H-how do you do it?" her voice a murmur and tremor. He sighed and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Do what, love?" she leaned her head up and kissed his neck, before he grabbed one of her hands, one arm still around her waist, in a waltzing like pose.

"How do you keep so strong? How are you so incredible?" she whispered as he swayed them softly, even though no music was playing anywhere.

"I wouldn't say I'm so strong. Nor am I incredible." He smiled a wistful smile and looked down at her. "I'm just me, Inuyasha. But I have you. You keep me strong, as corny as that sounds."

"Doesn't sound corny at all." She hugged him closer and let herself calm down. All she needed was Inuyasha and her friends and Sota and she'd be fine. Her father didn't bring her happiness. Inuyasha stopped their waltzing and gazed down at her.

"You'll be okay. We'll be okay. Everything will be okay. I promise." She nodded, not really believing, but wanting to. She knew her father was up to something rotten, but she didn't know what. "Kagome…" he tilted her head up towards his face and kissed her. "I promise." Then he kissed her again, longer this time, and didn't let go until they both needed air…

Only badly that is…

* * *

Kagome walked up to where Yumi and Eri were sitting with their new friends at lunch the next day and asked them aside.

"What do you want?" Yumi asked coldly.

"Don't be a bitch. I have a favor to ask." Kagome said, looking at her nails.

"Oh. So _now_ you want to be all chummy? Look, we don't help traitors."

"Yumi, take the stick out of your ass. I betrayed you in no way whatsoever."

"Wait, wait, wait. Eri? Did she just say she didn't betray us?" she asked. Eri looked at Kagome with a cool calculating gaze.

"I believe she did," she agreed.

"Let me break it down for your traitor ass. You decided to take those low-life B-list wannabes as your friends and dumped us. They have no money, no popular social status and they aren't in the least bit interesting. Where the fuck do you come off?" Kagome smirked and disregarded looking at her fingernails.

"Where the fuck do _you_ come off?" Kagome got into her face; so close their noses were almost touching. "The only explanation I have to give you about being their friend, is all the reasons you listed just now. They're **real** friends. They don't go and pick on other people because of money or some stupid shit. I've seen the light bitch. I hope you find it sometime soon. Screw you and what you have to offer. I'll find someone else to do the job. And don't talk about my friends the way you just did, or you'll regret it." Kagome glared and turned on her heel, not even looking back at her old friends and thinking about whom she was going to get to do the job now. She didn't have a lot of time, considering she needed to get it planned by tonight.

"Shit," she whispered. Then she thought back to one of her mom's best party planners when she was alive. The lady had to be in her late 30's by now, so she was still as good as ever, she assumed. She just hoped everything would work out in due time.

* * *

Click.

Kagome set the phone down in its cradle and smiled to herself, as she was happy that her party outline was planned and read to give to her father. Now all she had to do was get **all** the details straightened out, like food and decorations. Stuff like that that they could buy.

"Everything okay now?" Inuyasha walked up behind her and placed a glass of water down on the counter in front of her, then moved to her shoulders to give them a massage. Kagome moaned at the feeling of her tired muscles being able to relax.

"Yes. Thank you." She took a sip of water, and then leaned back into his warmth. Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her form and gave her a light squeeze.

"That's good. It's late though. You should be heading up to bed."

"Yes Inuyasha, sir." She said smiling as she finished off her water and put it in the sink. Then she went over to the kitchen lights control and turned off the lights and heated floors before heading out into the hall, Inuyasha on her tail. They came to his door and stopped. She kissed him goodnight and then went over to her room. "So tired." She sighed and got undressed quickly, before throwing on a tank top and some shorts on. Then she crawled into bed and pulled the covers to her chin, before turning off the lamp on her bedside table.

Not too late after, she felt her lover slip in beside her to cuddle, and both fell asleep peacefully in each other's arms.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: whew! Sorry for not updating in so long. I'm sooooorry. But here it is. Please enjoy!**

**Later Dayz, TaintedMunkeyz**


	14. The Beach Party

**A/N: hey guys. Here's the next chapter to 'The A-list'! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: don't own.**

**--**

**The A-List**

**Chapter Fourteen**

**The Beach Party**

**--**

"Kagome, come in the waters just right!" Inuyasha yelled with a hint of a whine, splashing with Miroku. Kagome lifted off her sunglass and turned her head to the right to look at Sango.

"Is it just me, or do they act like five-year-olds?" Sango looked back at her with a wicked smirk on her face, and nodded.

"They act like five-year-olds." She conceded. They both returned their sunglasses to the bridges of their noses and let the sun do it's job in making their skin just a shade darker.

Currently the group of four were lying by the poolside or in the pool playing, trying to waste away their afternoon, until the beach party started. The past week hadn't been gruesome, just boring and uneventful, and now everyone was ready to have a good weekend. The whole school was buzzing with the news of Kagome's eighteenth birthday party. It was going to be a big one. It always was.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled this time, getting out of the pool and standing above her, where she was relaxing on her lounge chair. Miroku soon joined him, only standing above Sango.

"What Inuyasha?" she asked. "You're in my sun, babe. Just step a little to the left." She said, her eyes still closed.

"No. If you keep soaking in the sun, you're skin will get all wrinkly and leathery looking. Let's get in the pool." He said bending down to be eye level with her. She lifted her sunglasses to her forehead, once more and looked at Inuyasha. Her breath caught in her throat however, because of the sight before her. It's not like she'd never seen her boyfriend before, just not _wet_. His silver hair was plastered to his shoulders and face, slightly darker because of the water. Drops of cool water fell off of him everywhere, his fingertips, the tips of his hair and his swim trunks. His skin was tanned slightly, because of the sun, making it a healthy light golden brown color, _all over_. Next, his chest; the abs and pecs, also golden tan, and glistening in a light sheen of sweat and water. He smiled at her, and she instantly turned numb all over, looking at the slight crinkle by his eyes and the cute dimples on his cheeks.

"Oh my good…" she trailed off and put a hand to his cheek, connecting gazes with him. That instant, she lost herself in his intense golden-eyed gaze. He was a god! She'd have to push him into pools on sunny days more often!

"You were saying?" Inuyasha prodded, aware of the effect he had on his girlfriend at the moment. His smile slipped into a smirk.

"Sure you want to go into the pool? There are _plenty_ of other places we could go." She raised a freshly waxed eyebrow, and Inuyasha's trademark smirk slipped onto her face. He was rubbing off on her.

"Are you insinuating something, love?" he asked with a playful tone. Kagome giggled, as she sat up and pulled Inuyasha with her into a private place on the mansion grounds.

"Wow." Sango said, and looked back to Miroku. He had a playful grin on his face, and Sango scooted as far back as she could on her lounge chair. "Don't get any ideas, Miroku." She warned and he shook his head before picking her up and jumping into the pool with her.

"Gotcha!" he yelled laughing as she splashed him.

"MIROKU! I'm so going to kill you!" she giggled and pushed him under water by the shoulders, but he came back up under her, lifting her up on his shoulders, before dunking them both under water.

Ah, to be young and in love…

* * *

Kagome stepped out of her bathroom with a pink, red, and white Hawaiian wrap around her waist, a white tank top covering her upper half and a pink, red, and white lei around her neck. Her hair was down and straightened, and on her feet was white flip-flop sandals. She hummed a tune to herself as she grabbed a beach towel off of her bed and threw it into a carrying bag next to it.

"I think I'm just about ready to go." She said to herself, going over a mental checklist, and making sure she had everything. She walked over to her balcony doors and stepped out, looking in the direction of the beach, where the party was to be held. She saw people already starting to gather and saw that the bon fire was being started also. If she closed her eyes and listened carefully, she'd be able to hear the music from below, carried by a soft breeze. She smiled. "I hope this turns out good." Suddenly there was a thunk behind her and she almost screamed, while turning around.

"Hey."

"Oh my god. Inuyasha! What were you thinking? You scared me half to death!" she yelled while hitting his chest and putting a hand to her heart to calm herself.

"Gee Kagome. Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." He said with a laugh and a raised brow.

"What was that thunking sound anyway?" she asked looking around for what could have made the noise.

"Me?" Inuyasha stated and pointed in the direction of the balcony right next to hers. Seems he jumped from his to hers with his agility. Kagome nodded warily.

"Okay. Well. I think we should head down to the beach. It's going to start soon anyway." She stated the obvious and looked up to see his eyes swivel in the direction she'd been looking in just moments ago.

"But first." He smiled and hoisted her up to sit on the edge of the balcony, and if he weren't holding onto her waist she could have fallen to her doom below.

"But first what?" she asked suspiciously. He gave her a questioning look, one thick eyebrow raised.

"Um, what's with the accusing voice?" he asked, as he took a hand off her hip and rummaged through his pocket with it.

"Only the fact that if you weren't holding me, I'd fall back and die." She pointed out casually, with a hint of sarcasm.

"Hush, hush, it's not like I'd let you fall." He said, waving it off and giving a sound of triumph to the fact that he found what he was looking for. He pulled out a long velvet jewelry box and held it in his hands before looking up from it, and to her.

"What's that?" she asked quietly. She obviously knew that it had to have held some type of important by the way he was holding it so gingerly.

"I wanted to give you you're birthday present separate from everyone else's. I mean, I could have given it with everyone else but I just think this is important and I wanted you to wear it before the party because it would mean so much to me, but you know you don't have to if you don't want. It's totally-" Kagome smiled and put a finger to his lips. He rambled when he was nervous. She kissed him quickly on the lips and looked back down at the object in his hands.

"What is it?" she asked gently taking it from his hands and looking back at him.

"It's a necklace."

"Inuyasha, you didn't have to. A hug and spending time with you is good enough for my birthday anytime." She explained and gave him a gentle smile.

"I know. But it's just something I really wanted you to have. I mean. It's not like I can give it to anyone else. And I had to. Its just special." He said shrugging and looking off the balcony into the distance, shoving his hands into his pockets. "Open it." he commanded tenderly.

"Okay." She smiled in anticipation and clicked open the box holding the precious jewelry. When she saw what was inside, she gasped and looked up at Inuyasha quickly. He smiled.

"Do you like it?"

"Oh, Inuyasha!" she exclaimed and her eyes lit up at the beautiful and fine crafted pendant necklace. It was almost all silver, and the chain was very small hearts, all intertwined and connected to make the chain. On the end was a silver heart, with the middle missing and there was a light pink diamond heart in the middle. "It's absolutely beautiful. Thank you so much!" she said wrapping her arms around his neck and hugging him tightly. "Where did you get this? It's so beautiful." Inuyasha just held her tightly, before pulling back slightly.

"It was… my mothers. Before she died." He explained quietly. Her eyes softened and she looked back down at it.

"I can't take this, Inuyasha. It's so important." When she looked back, tears were glinting in her eyes and she cupped his face. "I can't take this." She repeated.

"Yes you can. I'm giving it to you. I really want you to have. Please take it." he took it from the box and opened the clasp, before placing it around her neck. She looked down and fingered the pendant gingerly and smiled.

"Thank you. This means so much to me," he wrapped his arms around her waist and nodded before ducking his head in and kissing her.

"Happy Birthday, Gome." He murmured against her lips.

* * *

When the couple arrived at the scene, hand in hand, everything seemed perfect. The stage where the DJ was stationed was farthest away from the water and the bon fire was in front of that. There were SUVs and trucks parked not to close, but within walking distance and couples were either dancing or sitting on beach blankets making out or eating and drinking. There was more the half the school there. Kagome was so excited and her eyes lit up when she saw that the decorators had placed huge fake palm trees around, but they were so big that they looked real. And from the palm trees they strung lights and other decorations making the place livelier.

As they walked by random people, Kagome heard shouts of "Happy Birthdays" and she thanked each one while smiling. Soon they met up with Sango and Miroku and had to talk loudly to hear each other over the loud music the DJ provided.

"Happy Birthday, Kagome!" Sango and Miroku both yelled at the same time when they approached her. She hugged both of them, and ended up slapping Miroku for his wandering hands.

"MIROKU!" Sango, Inuyasha and Kagome exclaimed at the same time, and he smiled sheepishly.

"I couldn't afford a more expensive gift." Kagome shook her head and both her friends pounded on him lightly. She wandered off to go get a drink from one of the coolers and had to almost laugh out loud when she saw Yumi and Eri there.

"What the fuck are you guys doing here?" she asked, amusement in her voice. She took a sip of the beer she was drinking and rolled her eyes at the looks on their faces.

"Everyone was invited."

"Didn't think you'd have the balls to show." She raised an eyebrow and shrugged walking off and ignoring them. She wasn't too far from the bon fire when someone wrapped his or her arms around her from behind. She squealed and then realized it was Inuyasha and she laughed before allowing him to take her to the "dance floor". Her favorite song by Jin came on, and she sung along while swaying her hips.

_**I'm goin to Miami, I'm goin to the fair  
To see a senorita, with flowers in her hair  
Aww shake it senorita, shake it if you can  
Show all the boys around the block you're doin your damn thang**_

More and more couples were starting to get out there and dance too. It was getting fun now.

_**Wait a minute wait a minute this is how it started  
Senorita caught my eye, she shake it the hardest  
Yeah she knows that I'm an artist, but that's regardless  
Situation elevatin I'm anticipatin  
Body got me mesmerized I ain't tell no lies  
You better tell those guys, you belong to me  
I followed you, danced wit' 'chu, bounced wit' 'chu, shaked wit' 'chu girl  
I'm lovin' you, hatin' you, real with you, fake it with you girl  
We can do anything under the moonlight  
You in the mood right? I'm in the mood too  
Now shake it shake it, keep doin' what you gotta do  
I know a lot of J-Los, but they ain't fly as you**_

Kagome noticed Kouga was there, conversing with Eri and Yumi, but she had a feeling that he was going to do something tonight. He looked innocent enough, but she knew he was far from it.

I_**'m goin to Miami, I'm goin to the fair  
To see a senorita, with flowers in her hair  
Aww shake it senorita, shake it if you can  
Show all the boys around the block you're doin your damn thang**_

_**We in the M-I M-I, mami am I am I?  
As cool as a 745 or Ocean Drive  
Is that your senorita? Do you really please her?  
Give her to me, I'll make her hotter than a fever  
Talk to me ma, is it the palm trees?  
Blue water while we fallin off our jet-skis  
Back to the hood, we can get nice together now  
Take her to bed afterward whatever  
You know I'm number one, you bangin like the drums  
Listen to the ocean while we chill under the sun  
As tastefully, basically it  
I came to Miami just to see you shake your shhhh**_

Kagome focused her attention back on Inuyasha and sighed, looking up at the full moon. It was truly a great party and she was glad it turned out so well. People she could get along with, whether or not she cared for them that much surrounded her, yet she was content, nonetheless.

_**I'm goin to Miami, I'm goin to the fair  
To see a senorita, with flowers in her hair  
Aww shake it senorita, shake it if you can  
Show all the boys around the block you're doin your damn thang**_

_**I'm sweatin it's hot, it's damn near three o'clock  
Tell the DJ play the record let the needle drop  
(Ficky ficky vicky) This joint is hot  
Mami give me the poonani you can be on top now  
Slow, your, roll is where we go  
No one knows I'm gettin dropped  
I paint a picture, I'm layin wit' 'cha  
I came to caress your soul, I ain't playin wit' 'cha  
I'll take an itty bitty piece of your mind wit' me  
You runnin' through mine, like Diddy did the whole city  
I'm flyin' through the clouds, you soarin' through the air  
To see my senorita, she's waitin' at the fair**_

_**I'm goin to Miami, I'm goin to the fair  
To see a senorita, with flowers in her hair  
Aww shake it senorita, shake it if you can  
Show all the boys around the block you're doin your damn thang**_

The song ended and Kagome and Inuyasha broke apart and the crowd clapped for the DJ and she excused herself and went to go get another beer.

"I see you like to your intake in." a smooth masculine voice wafted to her ears and Kagome jumped before spinning around and coming face to face with Kouga. He was actually pretty close, a little to close for comfort and she took a hesitant step back. "Happy Birthday, Kagome." He grinned.

"Uh, thanks." She said quietly and set the beer back down, crossing her arms over her chest. For some reason she didn't know, she felt very vulnerable around him. Usually she would dismiss him with a blink of an eye because of how mean he was to her, but at the moment she just felt… small.

"What's wrong, Kagome. You seem a little tense." He took a step towards her and she shook her head, stepping back again, her hip bumping with the table behind her. She stumbled a bit and walked around it, separating herself from the boy.

"I'm fine. Was there something you needed?" she asked, bolder than how she felt at the moment.

"Just wanted to say happy birthday. I mean. It's not every day you turn eighteen." He grinned again and stepped around the table towards her, his blue jeans swishing.

"Yeah…" she said quietly, a frown upon her face. What she really wanted to know was what he wanted.

"Kagome…" he said quietly. She looked up startled and stared at the boy in curiosity. "Can we talk?" she raised an eyebrow.

"About…?" she drawled on.

"Well, I kinda want to talk about it away from all of…this." He waved his hand towards the bon fire and then looked in the direction leading away from the party, further down the beach. Kagome sighed. '_This could be bad. I mean, what guy in his right mind wouldn't want to take a moonlit cruise down the beach with a girl to a secluded spot?_' she thought. She started thinking back to the movies she had watched before, the one's where the innocent girl gets taken advantage of, and like eight months later she confesses but the guy has already escaped and there's nothing she can do because she's either forever injured or pregnant with his baby. '_Oh lord. I really need to stop watching the Lifetime channel.'_ She thought, shaking her head.

"Well…will it be quick?" she thought biting her lower lip, looking a bit apprehensive. Besides the fact that she was walking away from her party, she was also with **Kouga** and she was also away from Inuyasha. She knew he wouldn't be too happy or he'd make a false accusation because of some insane thinking he had.

"As quick as it gets. I promise it won't take long." She narrowed her eyes, searching for a false word on his part, but found none, so she relented and they walked down the beach. It was mostly silent, just the waves breaking on the shore and other nightly sounds. She removed her flip-flops and held them in her hand, and before she knew it, they came to a spot to sit down. When she looked back towards her party, she noticed they weren't that far, but far enough so that the music and people conversing were muted.

"So." Kagome stated bored, already wanting to go back. "What did you want to talk about?" she sat back, propped up on her hands, her legs extended in front of her, and her ankles crossed.

"About why you left me for that mutt." He stated snapping. Kagome frowned.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Why did you leave me for that loser? I could have given you all you ever wanted and more." He stated, while looking at her. She snorted.

"Yeah, that's what you said, but you treated me like shit, as Inuyasha pointed out to me."

"I did not treat you like shit. I loved you. I still do." Kagome had to control herself from laughing.

"Kouga. Stop. You telling me this stuff isn't going to take us anywhere. I'm with Inuyasha if you hadn't noticed." She pointed out the obvious and looked up at the sky.

"You shouldn't even be with him. He's a loser. I remember at the welcome back party you had, he hit me because he was jealous." He stated, huffing.

"You provoked him, by telling him he needed to go do a job that was beneath him. I think he had a right."

"I haven't even gotten back at him yet. You're my woman. I don't know why he thinks he's won."

"Kouga. I am **not** you're woman!" she exclaimed looking at him. "I am with Inuyasha. I love Inuyasha, why can't you just accept that? It'd be way easier for you. It's not that hard."

"I just don't understand. He's the one that took you away from me. We were so happy together!" he protested and Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Uh, correction. We were not. You made out with some slut by the lockers in the hallway at school. And I didn't even go out with you. We were just "together"." She said doing the quoting motion with her hands. "You didn't even care about me. I bet you just wanted me for sex or to be your trophy or something." She snorted again and looked away. Suddenly her face was turned back towards Kouga, almost violently, and he stuck his face close to hers.

"That chick came on to me. I loved you **and** cared about you deeply. I made you promises and you walked away before I could go through with them." He snarled.

"Wrong again, bastard. You broke those promises. I walked away after that. And the chick did not come onto you. I'm not going to sit here and listen to you tell me some bullshit about-" she was cut off abruptly by his lips crushing onto hers and she tried to protest, but he grabbed her wrists and locked them down at her sides. Soon he was on top of her and shoved his tongue into her mouth. She let herself cry silent tears trying to fight against him, and get air. He took his mouth from hers, but clamped his hand down over it, moving his mouth to her ear.

"I love you. I love you so much, Kagome dear. I want you, and you will oblige. Because you love me too." He whispered, his other hand moving to the hem of her shirt. She was letting out muffled screams behind his hand, crying and squirming beneath him. '_How the hell do I get out of this one?_' she thought desperately.

* * *

Inuyasha was talking with Sango and Miroku about completely random stuff when a familiar scent enveloped him. It was tears, a salty scent. But the thing that scared him was that it was Kagome's scent mixed with those tears. His gut hurt and he was getting worried. His ear swiveled around, trying to hear for her at the party, but all the other sounds were getting in his way. He frowned and closed his eyes trying to focus. She wasn't far, but she definitely wasn't at the party still. '_Kagome._' His mind screamed. He had to find her.

"Guys, I'll be right back." He said quickly.

"WAIT! Inuyasha? What's wrong?" Sango asked, suddenly getting worried.

"I don't know. But I have to find Kagome." He yelled over his shoulder and ran in the direction that the scent was strongest. Sango looked worriedly at Miroku.

"Should we go after him?"

"No. I have a feeling this is something that's been waiting to happen for a while now. He needs to take care of it so it can be done with." He said. Sango looked at him quizzically.

"And you're so wise because…?" she asked with a smile, but she couldn't hide the worry. Miroku held her hand.

"She'll be ok." He reassured.

* * *

Inuyasha ran as fast as he could towards where he knew they were, wind whipping his silver locks behind him. When the scent got the strongest, he looked up and growled when he saw that Kouga was the source of his girlfriend's pain.

"Kouga, what the hell are you doing?" he stopped and growled, pushing Kouga from atop Kagome and helping her up. Tears were running down her face and she flung herself at him.

"Inuyasha, he forced himself on me. I tried to fight back." She cried out. Inuyasha's eyes softened and he hugged her close while looking at Kouga. He was pissed beyond belief now. Kouga had gone to far. Making fun of him, and calling him names he could deal with, but forcing himself on his girlfriend and making her cry. Kouga was going to get his ass kicked.

Kouga stood up from the ground and brushed off his jeans. He glared at Inuyasha and growled.

"Stupid bitch. Why are you here?" Kouga asked.

"You were forcing yourself on my girlfriend." Inuyasha stated with hatred and sarcasm.

"She wanted it. She was begging me for it." Inuyasha growled again.

"Fuck you, Kouga. That's it. You're getting you're ass kicked." He left Kagome's side and walked over to Kouga, pushing him. Kouga only stumbled slightly before pushing Inuyasha back.

"Where do you get off? You're beneath me. You're life is going to be fucking miserable after this. I guarantee you." He snarled. He punched Inuyasha straight in the jaw, sending him back a few feet.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome exclaimed. Even though the fight had just begun she was worried about the outcome. Kouga ad too many tricks up his sleeves.

Inuyasha landed on his back, but he shook it off and jumped up, charging at Kouga. Soon both boys were fighting each other off, Kagome watching worriedly from the sidelines. She couldn't take much more of this. They were both tired and worn down and there were cuts and bruises all over their bodies. Kagome cried silently, hoping Inuyasha would be okay.

All of the sudden, out of nowhere, three boys showed up. They looked like Kouga's friends from school. They joined Kouga's side in the fighting and helped beat up on Inuyasha. Kagome looked around panicking. There was nothing she could do. She'd just get in the way. But Kouga and his friends were going to hurt Inuyasha. She cursed. But then Kouga and his friends scooted away from Inuyasha and left him there. Kouga walked up to Kagome as they walked away from where Inuyasha left motionless and he stopped beside her.

"This isn't over. I promise you." He whispered harshly, before taking off in the direction his friends did. Kagome cried out and ran over to Inuyasha quickly, kneeling down beside him. A black bruise was forming on his left eye and shirt was bloody with an unknown wound.

"Inuyasha. Are you okay? Inuyasha?" tears escaped her eyes for the umpteenth time that night. She brushed a piece of hair from his face and he coughed.

"Kagome. Go get Miroku. I need to get back to your house." He said quietly, and she had to get closer to listen.

"Okay. Will you be okay if I leave you here?" Inuyasha could see the worry in her eyes and he smiled and nodded.

"I'll be fine. Go get help." She nodded then proceeded down the beach to go find Miroku at the party.

* * *

Kagome iced Inuyasha's leg lightly as they sat up in his bed. He hurt his knee, making it a bit soar, and she offered to play "nurse" for the time being.

"How do you feel?" she asked quietly. She actually had to bite her bottom lip to keep it from quivering. Every time she looked at him, she was on the verge of tears. It was because of her that he was hurt. And she felt horrible for that.

"It's not you're fault. So you can get the mentality out of your head." He said sternly, only wincing slightly when he shifted in his position. She nodded and removed her hold on the ice pack, just letting it settle there, and she crawled up to him at the top of the bed. She placed a band-aid over his eyebrow with care, where he had gotten a cut from a strong jab.

"I just…" she trailed off, shaking her head and Inuyasha turned his head to look at her.

"Don't. Don't say sorry. It's not your fault. That bastard will get his." Inuyasha whispered. He pulled her closer and they got under the covers.

"Anger won't get you anywhere though." She said, snuggling to his chest, but being mindful of his injuries.

"I know. But he…to you…and that just…" he shook his head and looked away as the bedside lap was clicked off.

"It's okay."

"It's not." He said bending down and kissing her softly. "I love you, and when you cry my heart hurts. It's the worst feeling in the world." A small smile graced her lips and she pulled him closer.

"I love you too. You should try to get some sleep so you can get better sooner. I know how you heal quicker." He nodded, kissed her once more and lay his head on her chest, his head tucked under her chin. She ran her slender fingers through his hair and whispered soft things into his ears as they twitched. He was soon fast asleep and Kagome sighed as she played with his hair.

Something bad was about to happen. She could just feel it. But she wasn't sure how she felt about that. All she knew was that it wasn't going to be pretty. Quite possibly one of the worst things she'd ever been through.

"_Inuyasha…_"

**

* * *

**

**A/N: wow. Ok. Sorry. I tried to update but my writer's block was extreme. So yeah. Please enjoy.**

**Later Dayz, TaintedMunkeyz**


	15. Sweet Misery

**A/N: Not much to say. Except for I'm proud of myself for getting this out earlier than usual. I started writing and suddenly the words kept pouring out. Enjoy the chapter. **

**Warning: Might be a tearjerker. Get those tissues ready, loves.**

**Disclaimer: don't own.**

**--**

**The A-List**

**Chapter Fifteen**

**Sweet Misery**

**--**

A steady rain fell outside of the Higurashi mansion and dark clouds rolled into the afternoon sky. The transition was a great one, the day having once been bright and sunny, and then suddenly a storm rolling in.

The pitter-patter sound made by the rain hammering onto the windows was heard throughout the mansion as a strong wind picked up. Tall trees surrounding the mansion, and even the younger, smaller ones, blew with the breeze, swaying and whispering secrets of the misfortune to come. Birds and different animals scurried for shelter in trees, bushes or in small caves to get away from the cold wind sweeping across the mansion grounds, and the area surrounding.

Guards put on ponchos and rain boots, still having to do their jobs in securing the area, armed and alert. The mansion was on lock down at the moment, due to the fact that the electrical power was wavering, which meant that security systems would be weakened. Already the lights were dimmed to save power giving the house in all places an unsettling glow.

Inuyasha walked down the halls heading towards the kitchens when suddenly he was grabbed and pulled into a dark room that he hadn't known had even been there. Once in the room, two people (as far as he could tell) grabbed him by the arms and sat him down in a hard wooden chair. Even with his heightened eyesight, Inuyasha felt blind, due to the fact that there wasn't a light on in the room.

"Who the fuck?" he asked angrily. He was about to stand up and feel his way out of the room, but the people who grabbed him held him firmly in place. "What the hell?" he asked, obviously agitated. He cursed himself for not being alert when walking around the house, even if it was his new home.

"Such a dirty mouth…we'll have to clean that up." Inuyasha froze and his ears twitched trying to locate the owner of the voice. It sounded so familiar but he had no clue where it came from and he couldn't quite place it.

"Who's there?" he asked, feeling like he was in a movie, the main character guy being kidnapped and in danger.

"Guess." The voice responded coldly.

"I don't really like games. So you know, telling me would probably be you're best bet." Inuyasha raised an eyebrow and strained his amber eyes to see through the darkness and to whom he was talking to. Suddenly he was blinded by the intensity of a light being clicked on.

"Hello, Inuyasha."

* * *

Kagome sat in the kitchen talking with Sango and watching her string some beads onto an elastic string.

"I dunno. I just have a feeling that something terrible is about to happen." Kagome shrugged and propped her head up on her hand, sighing and trying to ignore that gut feeling she had. She knew something was going to go wrong. It wasn't that she was a pessimist, but she just knew to trust her gut.

"Well, I guess all you can do is try to avoid danger and hope for the best." Sango said also shrugging. She bit her lip and looked at her restless friend with a sympathetic look on her face. "It'll be okay. I'm sure. Even if the worst happens, I know you'll be okay in the end." She said reassuringly.

"But how do you know? I mean, this could be life-changing," Kagome whined. Usually she wasn't one to give in so easily but the feeling was getting worse every time she thought about it. She wanted to believe with all of her being that everything was going to be okay, but it wasn't that easy. Somehow she just knew that it wasn't going to end well.

"Well, I don't know, Kagome. I'm not psychic or anything. I just know what type of person you are. And you won't let this be the end of you. I know it."

"You make it sound like I'm going into battle." She sighed. She had no idea how true she really was…

* * *

Miroku whistled, as he emerged from his room all fresh and clean from his shower in sweatpants and a hoodie, longing to hang out with his girlfriend for a while. Last night after the party, everyone just kind of went home and decided to call it a night. People went home, and that was the end of it, but when he had to help Inuyasha to the house with Kagome and Sango in tow, he knew that they were far from it. Kouga had done something unforgivable and cowardly. Now Miroku and him would have to kick his ass. Miroku smiled and rubbed his hands together in anticipation, not even being able to wait until Monday at school.

Anyway, he hadn't been able to hang with Sango. She said she was too tired and he agreed, parting with her for the time being. He just wished that he could spend time with her. He let a sigh past his parted lips and walked into the kitchen where the girls were sitting and talking.

"Yo," he said, making his way to the refrigerator.

"Miroku, where's Inuyasha?"

"I don't have a clue. I haven't seen him since this morning." He said pulling out a strawberry flavored Jell-O cup and a can of Sprite from the fridge. Next he walked over to the silverware drawer and pulled out a spoon. "Neither of you have seen him today?" he asked, pouring the Sprite into his Jell-O and mixed it around trying not to slosh it all over the counter top. He set it down, and then hopped up, sitting cross-legged facing them.

"No. I was in his room last night. And I slept there," she said, a light blush coming to her cheeks at the suggestive looks both Sango and Miroku threw her way. "And then this morning when I woke up he wasn't there. So I just left and went to my room to chill. This house isn't that big guys. There are not many places he could go. Plus it's raining outside." She explained touching the necklace he gave her thoughtfully, the lights in the kitchen blinking twice before lighting up again, another example to how bad the storm really was outside.

"Well," Miroku started, spooning his treat into his mouth and sighing with delight. "Maybe he's in his room now, and you just missed him." Miroku shrugged and shook his head like a dog, his long, wet, black hair letting loose stray drops of water.

"Miroku! We're inside of the house to keep dry, we don't need more water!" Sango exclaimed in surprise. He smiled sheepishly and ran a hand through his hair to remove his wet bangs from his face.

"Oops, sorry loves." He shrugged and ate his Jell-O contentedly. Sango shook her head.

"Don't worry about him Kagome. Maybe you should go check his room again?" She suggested.

"I think I will. But right now I just want to relax. I'm so tired from last night." She smiled and went over to the fridge and pulled out her cake so she could have a slice. Maybe this would calm her nerves…

* * *

Inuyasha's eyes widened in surprise when he saw who was holding him "hostage", in the small room.

"Mr. Higurashi? May I ask what in the world you're doing, keeping me confined in this dank room?" Inuyasha asked with curiosity.

"Well, for starters, we're going to have a little chat." He said, making a motion with is hand, signaling for the two guards holding onto his shoulders to leave the room. They nodded and both headed towards the door, closing it behind them as they left.

"Pretty tough guys you got there. They'll be ready in any action situation." Inuyasha chuckled and shook his head, trying to calm his unsettled nerves.

"Let's get to the point. Kagome," The man stated simply and already Inuyasha was on edge. What would a man do to his own daughter?

"Kagome." He tried it on in his dry mouth, his tongue feeling thick.

"Yes, Kagome, won't be acting in such… rebellious ways anymore. I'm tired of it, and it needs to end, **now**." Inuyasha raised a thick eyebrow at Mr. Higurashi's choice of words.

"Rebellious." He tried on another word, but for some reason they didn't sound right coming from his mouth.

"Every effect has a cause. The end always depends upon the beginning. Do you… understand what I'm saying, Mr. Takashi?"

"Inuyasha," he provided charitably, with a hint of smartass behind it.

"Do you understand, **Inuyasha**?"

"Explain it to me like I'm a three-year-old." He said sarcastically. His heart was beating so fast in his chest; he thought it might break his ribcage. He was worried. This was in no way a good meeting. The man was making him bristle and he wanted out of the dark claustrophobic room.

"Cause… that would be you Inuyasha. Effect… my daughter is no longer obedient. I don't like the change of events. I won't have it."

"Not to sound… like a know-it-all," he used for a better choice of words "But, from what **I** understand of the situation, Kagome has always been rebellious. It's just her nature. She's born to blaze a trail. Weren't those your words?"

"Yes, but by blazing a trail, she's expected to do it dignified."

"And who are you to depict her future? If by that definition you mean she's a born leader, then don't you think her future isn't a carefully crafted one? Things will happen and they won't be of her choosing. We're not talking about Kagome's rebellious ways. We're talking about you're dislike of whom you're daughter is dating. Am I correct?" Inuyasha folded his arms over his chest and gazed at Mr. Higurashi evenly. The man staring back at him looked angry, if not only a little, and his gaze was cold and calculating.

"Don't think you know me, Inuyasha. I will stomp you down and make your world miserable."

"You know, I'm getting sick and tired of people acting like I'm beneath them." He growled. "Reality check! Just because you have money, doesn't mean you rule the fucking world. If you died, it'd be sad, but the world would be able to function quite well without you. Come off your high horse and talk to me like a man." Inuyasha threw back. He was getting tired of being trampled on. People didn't run his life. He wasn't about to let that happen.

"Mr. Takashi, I advise you to watch your mouth. Those may be big words you are using but I am quite sure that you are no better than the men that pick up my garbage weekly." He shouted. Inuyasha flinched, but he refused to back down.

"Well. I'll be the bigger person here and say let's get on with it. I know you have lots to do, but I have more, so if you could hurry this up please?" Mr. Higurashi growled and removed an invisible piece of lint from his blazer jacket. Inuyasha shook his head and looked down at his lap.

"You are… to break up with my daughter." he said it like it was the easiest thing in the world to do. Inuyasha snatched his head up so quickly, that whiplash was a plausible injury.

"Excuse me!" he asked indignantly.

"Break up… with my daughter… **today**." He said it slower, like Inuyasha was incompetent.

"I'm not going to break up with Kagome!" he stood up and glared. "I love her, if you hadn't noticed. I'm not letting her go!" He shouted. Mr. Higurashi chuckled.

"Have you ever heard the saying, 'Do not upset thine superior lest the life of thine be made miserable"

"No." Inuyasha said through clenched teeth, seething with anger.

"I know. Isn't it wonderful? I just made it up." he said chuckling. But then his happy attitude vanished. "Break up with her today. Or I will forbid her from ever seeing you again."

"You think making us stay friends will keep us apart?" Inuyasha asked whispering, but his voice held a deathly tone to it.

"Don't threaten me boy. I will take desperate measures if need be. Don't make me take away _all_ of my daughters happiness." He sniffed and placed a hand in his trousers pocket.

"Are you listening to yourself? I mean, really listening? How does it feel to be the jackass of the day? This is bullshit! How can you take what we have away from us, and not feel heartless?" Inuyasha shouted, his once calm barrier breaking, and all his emotions flooding from him.

"It hurts. It does. Right here," he pointed to his heart with a chuckle. "But, I'd rather have my daughter marry wealthy and learn to be happy, rather than letting her marry a no-life street rat." He shrugged and walked towards the door. "Today, Inuyasha. Today!" he called over his shoulder and walked out of the room. Inuyasha sunk to his knees and buried his face in his hands. This was not happening.

He drew himself up, and walked sullenly up to his room, not even pausing to think about going to the kitchen to see the others. He felt drained and helpless. He was a whole lot of nothing without Kagome. She gave him wholeness. And her father just took that away. Besides, how was he supposed to break up with her? He had commanded him to do so, like it was as easy as pie.

When he arrived at his room, he pushed the door open to see Kagome sitting down on his bed, a worried look etched on her face. She glanced up and smiled, and his eyes softened.

"Hey. I feel like I haven't seen you all day. Where were you?" she asked quietly and stood up to hug him. He felt tears gathering in his eyes and he held her tightly.

"Um," he sniffed. "I was just having a chat with someone important." he said dismissing the subject. "What's up?" he asked. Kagome frowned.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing," he lied and looked away, while pulling away from her to go sit on the edge of his bed. He pulled off his green Converse sneakers and folded his hands at his knees, his back slightly hunched, when he was done.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome whispered quietly and sat down next to him, making him bob up slightly from the springy mattress. "I know you're not telling the truth. Who did you talk to? Is that what's bothering you?" she asked.

"I guess its part of it," he said quietly, even though he knew that it was **all** of it.

"So… what happened?" she asked.

"Um…you're dad doesn't like me very much." He stated, scratching his head under his hood.

"Where did that come from?"

"He's the one I talked to, Gome." He said rubbing his face, then letting out a heavy sigh. He looked over towards his room's balcony doors and frowned at the fact that the rain hadn't let up, but it in fact had gotten worse. The doors were open slightly, and a cool breeze invited itself into the room, floating over the two teenagers, making them shiver slightly.

"Oh no…" she bit her lip. The bad gut feeling. It was stronger then ever now. "What did he say?" he cleared his throat.

"I see you're wearing the necklace I gave you. It looks great on you. Do you wear it everywhere?" he asked, trying to evade what he was dreading the most.

"You gave it to me last night… so-" she pointed out. Then she shook her head. "No. No, no, no, no, no, no, no. Tell me. Right now Inuyasha Takashi." He winced. She never used his full name.

"I don't want to." Kagome frowned and kneeled in front of him so she could see his face, since he was avoiding eye contact. She grabbed the sides of his face and pulled him to her, her lips capturing his. Inuyasha's heart ached, as he kissed her back fully. He would miss those. He picked her up and sat her in his lap, facing him, and she leaned down and touched her forehead with his own.

"Inuyasha…please. What's wrong, honey?" she whispered. He bit his lip, then leaned in to kiss her once more. He couldn't do it. He refused to. Kagome was his world. There was no way he could let her go. The kiss deepened as he pulled her as close as she could get…

* * *

Sango giggled as Miroku tackled her to the couch and kissed her nose. They were bored so they decided to pullout the couch in the living room and talk bundled under covers. The rain still hadn't let up and they both got comfortable as the rains sounds lulled them into a peaceful haven.

"I wonder where Inuyasha was all day." Sango pondered as she snuggled closer to Miroku.

"Yeah me too. I hadn't seen him since this morning, and I could tell Kagome was worried. But apparently she found him, because if she didn't, she would've come down here all ready."

"Yeah, true. I hope they're okay."

"Me too." He whispered. He kissed her forehead and buried his face into her neck. "You smell so good." He breathed.

"Miroku?" she asked quietly.

"Hmm?" he responded.

"Is it… is it wrong for me to feel like I'm in heaven at the moment, while our friends are confused and restless?"

"Sango…" he started. He kissed her sweetly and tenderly, and it took her breath away. "They'll be okay. Even if it isn't now… I know they'll get through it to the end." He promised.

"Sure?" she was a little skeptical.

"I know so, love. Don't worry so much." He smiled and brushed the bangs from her face with his fingertips. "You're so beautiful. How often do I tell you?" she blushed and looked away.

"Everyday." She whispered. He brushed his lips against hers.

"That's not enough."

"Miroku! It's fine. I'm not, so you don't have to tell me," she protested. Miroku gasped mockingly.

"Did you just say what I think you said?"

"Um…if you're talking about me saying I'm not beautiful-"

"What blasphemy! Don't say such lies around me." he smiled. "You are. You're gorgeous. I swoon every time I lay eyes on your fine ass." He chuckled and Sango laughed hitting him in the arm playfully.

"Stop…" she said, her cheeks still painted a pretty pink.

"And you're laugh. Oh heavens, your laugh. It's the pretty sound that's ever reached my ears." Sango bit her lips and rolled her eyes. She brushed the long damp hair from her face and kissed him.

"Is there something you want? You're milking it pretty good there."

"I am so not 'milking' anything. I'm just telling you reasons why I love you. I felt so lonely and sad last night when we parted ways and I couldn't hang out with you." He poked his lower lip out and made puppy eyes.

"Aw, you poor baby. I love you too." She smiled and hugged him. "I don't ever regret saying yes." She whispered and smiled, her eyes shining. Miroku's eyes widened in surprise and his face lit up.

"I'm glad you said yes. I'd be lost without you, you know. So very lost." He whispered, as he ducked his head and claimed her lips, a heated on make-out session about to take place.

* * *

"Inuyasha," Kagome tilted his head up and looked him in the eyes. "Tell me what's wrong, so I can try and make it better."

The two were currently in their same position, Inuyasha's arms around Kagome's waist, her in his lap. She had been trying to get what he had to say out of him for the past hour, but he just kept shrugging it off, hoping this whole thing would go away.

"Please understand, Kagome. There is **no** way to make this better. It can't be made better. It's so fucking wrong it's not even something you could solve." He said, losing his patience, but not with her. He just felt as if his world was crashing down. In a few minutes Kagome would be torn from his grasp, and there was nothing he could do about it. His two options were never seeing her again, or breaking up with her and staying friends. He chose the latter.

"Inuyasha. You better tell me what's wrong." She yelled, getting off his lap, and pacing in front of him. "If you think that we can't talk about anything, then this relationship is doomed. You have to be able to talk to me. I trust you, and I would hope the feeling is mutual. No matter how bad this news is, I can handle it, so talk to me," she said still pacing. She sighed and felt tears form in her eyes. Inuyasha stood up and grabbed her arms. Not hard, but enough to make her stop moving.

"This… this isn't something you can handle. I… I don't want to hurt you. You know I would tell you. But… this, this is something horrible." He explained. "I love you so much. You know I do. I'd do anything to protect your feelings and you as a whole. I'd never want to hurt you. Please understand that." He whispered, a tear leaking down his cheek. Kagome gasped. Never in her life of knowing Inuyasha had he ever cried. When they were younger, and his parents were dead, he cried once, but since then (even though there was a huge gap in the time between then and now) he had never cried. This had to be something really bad. Kagome pulled him to her in a hug.

"What is it?" she whispered. He hesitated. For as long as he could as they stood there in silence. "What is it?" she persisted.

"I… I… no… we can't be together… anymore." He said quietly, his throat tightening. Kagome frowned.

"What are you talking about, silly?" she shook her head, and she had this weird kind of smile on her face. She was obviously in denial, whish made the situation even harder for Inuyasha.

"Kagome. We can't be together. We… we… have to break up."

"Why the hell would we have to do that?"

"You're dad. He doesn't like me very much." Inuyasha sighed and plopped back down on the bed.

"You're breaking up with me?"

"Kagome…"

"No. You're breaking up with me, that easily? I mean, you…don't want to be together anymore?" she asked incredulously.

"Kagome! How could you say that? How could you even say that I don't want to be with you anymore? Have you lost your mind? I would never, **ever**, want to leave you if it was my choice!" he yelled, standing up and towering over her. Tears were already running down her face, and try as she might, she couldn't make them go away.

"Inuyasha…you're breaking up with me…" she kept repeating the same thing, not being able to handle the fact that the one person she loved more than anything was hurting her. Tears kept coming and she backed away from him.

"No. Kagome, stop!" he walked after her and wrapped his arms around her waist from behind, and held her in place. "Kagome, you know that I would never leave you if it was my choice. I fucking love you. I love you with my whole heart, but this is something that needs to be done. Your father said that if I didn't break up with you, he'd forbid you from ever letting us see each other! I had to choose to be your friend! I still love you with everything I am. You've got to understand that!" he whispered in her ear, struggling to keep his hold on her, for she was squirming around trying to get away from him. His heart was breaking at the fact that she wanted to get away from him. "Kagome…" he said quietly. "Please…" she seemed to have stopped her squirming because she was on the ground crying her heart out.

"Leave me alone…" she said weakly.

"No. Baby please…" he crouched down beside her and gathered her up in his arms and let her cry into his chest. "I'm so, so, so, so, so sorry. I would never hurt you. I love you so much." He whispered reassuringly into her ear. He felt her nod weakly, and she let him kiss her one more time. "This isn't the end. It won't last long, I promise you." She nodded again, and he let her go to her own room.

But as he lie in bed that night, he heard her almost silent sobs as she tried not to cry. The smell of salt was thick in the air, and he tossed and turned wanting to be with his love. This was one of the worst feelings in the world. He felt emptier than he had ever in his life.

_**…Two hearts tonight are broken, both drowning in a pool of crimson regrets and sweet misery…**_

* * *

**A/N: yeah I know. I'm such a mean person... Angst… Don't say I didn't warn you. Hope you enjoyed, please read and review. Thanks a bunch.**

**Later Dayz, TaintedMunkeyz**


	16. Aching Hearts

**A/N: well. I guess it's been far too long, and now it's time for me to update. I'm sorry for the long wait, but school's getting mighty hectic now that finals are just around the corner. Please enjoy this chapter and thank you for all the support. I really hope you guys like this story.**

**Disclaimer – I don't own.**

**P.S! – Check out this story. This girl is an incredible writer and her story is so awesome. I love it and I hope others do to. Please check it out. And don't forget to review and tell her what you think!**

**Title: **Guess Who's Back

**Author: **xbabiegherl13x

**Summary:** Kagome was the ugliest thing Inuyasha had ever laid eyes on. When they were growing up He would always make fun of her and call her names because she was very poor and had a horrible appearance. After years of putting up with Inuyasha's bullshit she moves to America where she stays for 4 years. One day she comes back to Japan looking as beautiful as ever. Will they fall for each other? Not without going through some problems first. He later finds out that Kagome is a famous super model, which complicates things.

**Pairings:** Inuyasha and Kagome of course! You'll have to check it out!

**Genre:** Romance/Drama

**I think it makes for a great story. Please check it out guys! Thanks a bunch!**

**

* * *

**

**The A-List**

**Chapter Sixteen**

**Aching Hearts**

******

* * *

**

Kagome tossed in her bed and sighed, in a huff. She balled her fists and smacked her arms down on the bed. She rolled her head over and looked at her balcony windows, which were covered in water. It was still raining and there seemed to be no escaping the watery world. Suddenly she thought back on what had taken place only a couple hours ago and the corners of her eyes started to get that familiar sting.

"Why…" she drawled out miserably and closed her eyes, willing herself not to cry. Of all the things in the world that she felt could go wrong, why did it have to be breaking up with Inuyasha.

Of _all_ the things…

She couldn't even remember why they had to break up. Her mind went blank after their last kiss, and she sadly let that be that. Her heart was torn to pieces and stomped on harshly, as dramatic as that sounded. But everything did seem hopeless in a way. She had no one now.

Well… that's not true…

She had Sango… and Miroku… and Inuyasha if you really decided to count that. Although, she didn't even think she could look at him without tears coming.

Kagome rolled her head over again and flipped her phone open. She squinted her eyes at the extremely bright blue light that illuminated her phone and looked at the time, after rubbing her eyes.

… 12.30… in the morning…

Kagome groaned. She had school tomorrow too, she realized… or today…or whatever! This weekend was turning out to be shit. Only a few days after her birthday, and then things turned for the worst. Did bad things always have to happen to good people? Or was she just not good? Maybe it was all her fault and Inuyasha didn't want to be with her anymore, because she was a bitch…

"_Kagome, you know that I would never leave you if it was my choice. I fucking love you. I love you with my whole heart, but this is something that needs to be done…"_

Something that needs to be done…

Needs to be done…

Which means… it had to be done, or the outcome would have been something horrible. Why wasn't she listening to the rest of what he had to say? She was so busy wallowing in self-pity that she couldn't even tune into the world around her. All that seemed important was getting away so she couldn't feel the hurt. But she didn't feel any better… not at all. She just felt lonely.

… _Painfully lonely_…

******OoOoOoO**

Inuyasha sat up from his bed and threw back the covers, away from the bottom half of his body. He couldn't sleep, no matter how hard he tried. He wanted to go in and talk to Kagome, but he knew she wouldn't exactly be all that welcoming.

"Fucking bastard…" he growled in reference to her blasted father. It was his entire fault. He couldn't even understand that he was hurting his daughter. He didn't even care. What kind of father…?

Inuyasha never cried but he felt as if he might. He realized just how much he missed Kagome and it had only been a couple of hours. He loved just the fact that he could call her his girlfriend. There was a kind of warmth that followed him when he said it. And true they could still be friends, but that was the worst thing to be when you loved someone. He couldn't stand not even being able to hold her the way he used to.

Inuyasha ran a hand through his hair and walked over to his closet. There was no way he could just sit and wait for tomorrow to come. He didn't even think he could say anything to her when he saw her. Maybe he could just stay in his room, and then avoid her for a while at school…

Psh… yeah right…

Inuyasha pulled on some black sweatpants, the bottoms pooling around his feet, and then he pulled on a red wife-beater. When he got done dressing, he quickly and stealthily made his way outside of his room, and down the hall to the workout hall the mansion held. He made it down in no time and opened the door, before swiftly sweeping in, and closing it shut behind him. He walked over to a shelf on the wall with white gauze tape in different sizes and wrapped the white bandages around his knuckles on both hands and then in the middle of both feet for support. When he finished, he walked over to a mat on the ground and lay down to do some sit-ups and then push-ups. He focused on trying to meet his goal, and to relieve the grief he was feeling.

******OoOoOoO**

Sango sighed and walked into the kitchen, glancing swiftly at the clock hanging on the wall. 12:45…

It was early. She didn't even know what she was doing up, but she left Miroku's room and walked down the hall and into the kitchen. She really didn't know why she was there. But then, as she was walking, she got this gut feeling that something bad had happened. She didn't know with whom, but she just knew something bad happened. She had a dark hunch that it had something to do with Kagome and Inuyasha.

As she stood in the kitchen, she had a moving feeling that brought her over to the freezer. She opened it and found two pint sized containers of chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream. Her stomach growled at the thought, but she was still confused as to what she was to do with the ice cream. Then it clicked. She pulled out her cell phone and called Kagome's cell. On the third ring she picked up.

"Hello…?" Kagome asked groggily. Truth was, she wasn't asleep, but she still did feel like shit and her throat was hoarse from crying.

"Kagome… What's wrong? I just felt like I should call. Is everything okay?" she asked, genuinely worried.

"I'm fine," she said quietly.

"Liar. I'm coming right up." Sango flipped her cell phone closed and walked over to the silverware drawer in the kitchen. She grabbed two spoons, then walked down the hall and over to the elevator, with two containers of ice cream and two spoons. When the doors clicked open, she walked out onto Kagome's floor and up to her door. She knocked lightly, so not to disturb those around and waited for Kagome to answer.

"Come in, it's open." She said quietly. Sango crept the door open, before stepping inside and looking at Kagome. She clicked her tongue and frowned.

"Kagome, what the hell?" Kagome looked over at Sango, wiping away tears from her rosy cheeks and sat up.

"What?"

"Why do you look so pitiful?" She asked, not in a mean way, but in the way a concerned friend would.

"Thanks Sango. That comment made me feel one hundred percent better. Note the sarcasm though, my friend." Kagome said frankly, and sniffled why Sango came over and sat next to her best friend.

"Want to tell me what this is all about exactly?" Sango asked quietly. She handed Kagome an ice cream and a spoon, then proceeded to open hers and take a big spoonful.

"You'd feel like this too, if Miroku broke up with you…" she said quietly, the words "broke up" bringing more tears to her eyes. Sango gasped loudly. Well as good as she could with ice cream caked to the roof of her mouth.

"Kagome! Inuyasha broke up with you? Why in the world would he do that for?" she exclaimed. Her heart thoroughly went out to her friend even though she'd never experienced it before.

"I don't even know…" she said more tears spilling over her dark lashes and falling into her lap. "I can't even remember. I was crying so hard. I remember him whispering stuff in my ear, but I don't know what he was saying." She cried, and set her ice cream to the side, burying her face into the palms of her hands.

"Kagome… oh goodness…" Sango wrapped an arm around her best friend's shoulders. "It's going to be okay. I'm sure he had a really rational reason for his actions. I'm not taking his side," she said quickly at the look of despair Kagome shot her. "But I know that Inuyasha wouldn't just break up with you for no reason. He loves you way too much. I know. He tells me a lot." Sango tried to comfort.

"How am I supposed to know? He probably won't even talk to me tomorrow!" she wailed and cried even harder.

"Kagome. This isn't you. Why are you losing hope so fast? You just have to talk to him. Chances are he'll talk back."

"And if not…?" she whispered quietly. She didn't understand, not that Sango was pointing it out to her, why Inuyasha did break up with her. She couldn't remember a thing he had said. She was tired, that much was noticeable by the small bags under her eyes, but she had to wonder if she'd be able to remember if she got some sleep…

"Kagome. Talk to him tomorrow. That's the best advice I can give you right now. You guys just need to talk. Nothing can be solved if the two of you decide to hide from each other." She explained. Kagome nodded. Sango was right. But she didn't know if she possessed the strength to do so. She needed him so bad, and he just broke her heart. She remembered him saying there was a reason and that he did in fact love her, but she couldn't remember the reason he provided.

"Okay…" she said quietly. "I will…"

******OoOoOoO**

"Dude…why'd we leave the house so early again? I can't even remember. Oh wait! You never told me, and dragged my sleeping ass out of the house! Do you suddenly like school now, Yasha!" Miroku screamed at his best friend as they made their way to school. Inuyasha concentrated on the road and rubbed an aching temple to rid his head of an oncoming migraine.

"I had to leave early," he said quietly. Miroku stared angrily out the window. He hated waking up early, and on top of that having to go to school while he was at it. Though he had to wonder. It wasn't like Inuyasha to be 1) quiet (no, never ever…) or 2) wanting to leave early for school (what blasphemy!). Something was definitely up, but it was so early and Miroku just wanted to crawl back in bed for a bit more.

"Why is that again?" Miroku looked at his best friend. His side profile was that of a frown, not an angry face but more of a saddened disappointed one. "Why did you want to leave early? What happened?" Miroku asked curiously. He turned on the heater in the car and rubbed his hands together. He could see his own breath in the car…

… That's just wrong…

"Because…"

"Because…" Miroku drawled. He didn't even get to see Sango this morning.

"Just because." He growled.

"Okay. Inuyasha. I realize that you're not one to show your emotions that often unless provoked by a certain something or other, but when I have to be up at 7:30 in the morning, and you're the one responsible for my being awake, I have the right to ask for a fucking reason and it had better be something a tad bit more advanced then 'just because'." Miroku said unsatisfied. He wasn't a morning person. Just leave it at that…

"Look. I'm not happy. I couldn't be there when Kagome woke up. I don't even think I can face her right now. We… uh… we broke up." he said quieter then before. Miroku's eyes widened in surprise and he instantly choked back his last words.

"Dude! Why the hell would you guys do that?" Miroku turned in his seat and stared at the silver-haired teenager.

"It wasn't my choice, Miroku. Her dad made me. He said that if I didn't break up with her, he'd forbid me from even seeing her ever again." He gritted his teeth and sat in a huff, his knuckles gripping the steering wheel, almost turning white.

"Fucking bastard!" Miroku exclaimed and crossed his arms over his chest, shaking his head. "Did the guy even give you a reason as to why he was making you break up with her?"

"He said that uh… I was a bad influence… and that I was a street rat. That I couldn't give Kagome a good life, or something, because I wasn't that rich."

"But… that's unreasonable…"

"I know that!" Inuyasha stopped at a light and banged the back of his head on his headrest a few times.

"But… shouldn't that be Kagome's choice? Like who she wants to end up with?" Miroku asked, his dark eyebrows furrowing in confusion.

"I said that too… but apparently she's going to love someone with money and learn to like it. That's so fucked up…" Inuyasha suddenly felt sick. He hated her father with a passion now, and the hatred grew with every word he spoke. He couldn't believe that, what he was saying was actually true. And that he could probably never be with Kagome again, even if he wanted to be.

The light changed green and he cruised down the main street leading to their huge high school.

"I just… I don't get it. That's…" Miroku sat shaking his head. Inuyasha parked in an empty spot and took his keys from the ignition, sitting back for a minute before getting out and grabbing his and Miroku's backpacks from the trunk. He threw Miroku his and shut the heavy door. "Inuyasha. Man, I'm sorry. I have no clue what to say to that. It's just so messed up."

"Exactly. And I don't think there's anything I can do. But I'm not giving up. I need her so incredibly bad…" he bit his lip and glanced at Miroku, who was busy looking at him with a disappointed frown on his face.

"I understand. Don't give up man…" Miroku shook his head as both adolescents hurriedly made their way to the school building, putting on the hoods to their 'A Static Lullaby' hoodies and zipping them up to keep warm. Inuyasha's baggy pants jingled as his wallet chain clinked with loose change in his pocket. Their Converse splashed through puddles on the ground as a light drizzle began to descend from the puffy, gray clouds above and they ran the rest of the way, holding up their pants and swinging into the school hallway before an all out downpour started.

******OoOoOoO**

Kagome and Sango both ran into the school building after lunch, heading to the library for their fifth period study hall. It was a class that Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha and Kagome all had together and a new set of butterflies emerged within Kagome's stomach.

"Sango. I can't do it. I can't go in there. _He's_ in there…" she whispered and put her hands up to her face, taking a deep breath.

"Kagome. You need to talk to him!"

"Not in there! I might start screaming. And you know how this teacher is. She's hated me ever since I started that food fight in there."

"Well… that wasn't one of your most brilliant ideas. I mean the plan was brilliant but not the fact that you got caught. That was your biggest mistake-"

"Sango!" Sango cleared her throat.

"Oh. Right. You'll be fine. Don't talk to him then. I'm sure you can communicate with your eyes." Sango said wiggling her fingers, making a weird "oOoOo" noise and then breaking out into a smile.

"Sango…" she sounded defeated.

"You'll be fine," she repeated. She pushed open the door to the library, just as the second warning bell rang and pushed Kagome inside. Kagome took another deep breath and let her eyes adjust to the darker setting of the room, for the hallway was brighter. Her heart was pounding in her chest and she walked over to the usual table she sat at with Miroku and Inuyasha.

"Hey, Sango…" Miroku said quietly, and cautiously. Inuyasha was glaring at the wooden table, with his arms folded across his chest. He smelt the fear, disappointment and nervousness radiating off of Kagome in waves. He was afraid to look at her, because he might start crying himself. It hurt to even be near her.

"I gotta go to the bathroom." He stated curtly and stood up from his chair walking briskly over to the library doors. Kagome frowned, tears coming to her eyes and put a hand up to her mouth.

"He can't even be in the same room as me." Kagome whispered heart-broken and Sango growled, stood up and walked after Inuyasha angrily. Miroku looked over at the broken girl and sighed.

"Kagome. It'll be ok. I promise. Inuyasha's just a little… dejected…" he said quietly and patted the hand that lay flat on the table. A tear dropped from Kagome's eye and slid down her cheek.

"It's not going to be okay. He can't be around me anymore. He doesn't love me anymore." She sobbed forlornly and heaved a sigh, trying to get air into her lungs.

"No. Listen to me Kagome. Inuyasha's confused about what he has to do. You guys need to talk to each other. You can't solve anything by sitting around. But I know he definitely loves you. Dearly." he whispered. It sounded familiar. Kagome's shoulders shook as she cried her heart out, trying to make the pain go away.

"He won't listen. He just walked away from me…" she said through a watery voice. It seemed as if she didn't want to hear anything anyone had to say. Her goal was trying to get through this period without breaking down, but she failed. Her mentality was distorted by misery.

"Kagome. Stop giving up hope. Talk to him tonight. When you're free to let loose your emotions. If you cry here, too many people will ask what's wrong."

"Oh, so you're saying I'm going to automatically cry?" Kagome glared at the boy sitting across from her. Miroku frowned and put his hands up in defense.

"Whoa there turbo. I'm just using it as an example. Don't go all crazy on me. I'm trying to be sensitive!" he pointed out. Kagome sighed and rubbed her eyes.

"Sorry. I'm going to go to the bathroom. I'll talk to you later…" Kagome stood up, threw her backpack onto her shoulder and headed for the back door of the library, making a hurried escape. Miroku shook his head.

"I will never understand the female mind…"

******OoOoOoO**

"Inuyasha!" her voice echoed through the empty hallway. It seemed like a quiet day in a psychiatric ward, where everything was silent, yet the only sound that could be heard was the squeaking soles of two pairs of wet Converse sneakers.

Inuyasha whirled around in his haste to get to the boy's bathroom, his hands shoved in his pockets. Sango stormed up to him with the meanest look on her face and shoved his shoulder sending him against a locker, thus ruining the quiet peacefulness.

"What the hell, Sango!" Inuyasha whispered harshly. He rubbed his abused shoulder and glared. The high windows above the lockers took a beating from the rain, the pitter-patter becoming a rhythmic noise.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" she asked incredulously. "Why would you just leave like that? As soon as Kagome walked in the door!"

"Obviously you don't know the story!"

"Actually I do, and it's rather depressing! But walking away sure as hell won't solve a damn thing!" she poked him in the chest with her right hand, her left on her hip. Inuyasha stared down at his shoes defeated. The silence lengthened on for quite some time, the only noise being the rain and soft labored breathing from the two upset adolescents.

"What am I supposed to do…?" he asked sullenly. Sango's angered expression was replaced with one of sadness. She never liked to see anyone close to her suffer. It was clear that Inuyasha was suffering. You could see it in everything that he did. But he needed to get it together and talk with Kagome. Nothing would be accomplished if they didn't talk.

"Inuyasha…talk to her. That's all you can do for now. But she has to know you still love her…" Sango explained quietly.

"Of course I still love her!" he growled and punched a locker, making a slight dent. "I can't stand this. Her father is a fucking bastard. To hurt his own daughter like that!" Sango stood quietly, hearing what he was saying. It made sense.

"Wait. Hold on. Kagome's father made you two break up?" Sango asked in shock.

"She didn't tell you?"

"Well, no. She said she didn't even hear what you said. She heard the multiple 'I love you' comments and how you felt but she couldn't remember the reasons you gave." Sango shrugged.

"That might explain it. So she thinks I'm like, what, mad at her?" he asked sadly.

"Yeah. That's all she cares to listen to. But hey, I really think you should get back in there and talk this out with her. It could do you both some good. Trust me." Sango sighed in relief when he nodded.

"But…I'm not going to do it now. It's too risky. I'm just going to have to talk to her when we get home. So if she gets upset, she doesn't lash out at me in public." He laughed nervously, but stopped when he realized the actual reason he left the library.

"What?" she asked at the weird expression on his face.

"If you'll excuse me now, I have to take a piss." He bowed and Sango snorted.

"Lovely, Inuyasha. Just lovely." He took off in the direction of the boy's bathroom, leaving Sango standing there, shaking her head. 'Boys…' she thought helplessly.

******OoOoOoO**

Rain…

It engulfed the mansion, making it a chilly watery world. Rain splattered on the windows of every room, leaving everything wet. Drops collected on the glass of the windows and when two or three formed together, they ran down the glass, leaving behind a watery trail in their wake. Plants out on the grounds got their daily dose, and leaves and petals collected the cool water, once getting heavy and emptying the load on a plant below. A light fog rose up from the ground below, making the grounds look eerie. The sky was grayish tan with thick, dark and heavy clouds covering the late afternoon sky, and a slight wind rustling the trees around the mansion.

Kagome looked at her watch. It was 6:30, barely about to get dark. She just finished her homework and walked over to the balcony doors, touching the cool glass. She looked out on the ocean, which was choppy and disturbed. 'Just like me…' she thought sadly. She shook her head and left the window, instead walking over to her dresser, which held her jewelry. She took her jewelry box and sat down on her bed, softly sinking into the comfortable mattress. She opened the lid on the box and looked into the mirror on the inside. Her eyes were puffy and red, as was her nose, and her cheeks were blotchy from crying so much. She frowned at her reflection and focused her eyes on the actually items inside. She pulled out the necklace Inuyasha gave her for her birthday and fingered the heart pendant. Tears instantly came to her eyes.

"Inuyasha… I need you so much…" she covered her mouth with her hand and tried to hold in a sob.

But almost as soon as she started crying, she became angry, with herself, mostly. For being stupid and losing hope. Inuyasha said he loved her. But then how could she be so sure. Why would you leave someone you love for anything? Wouldn't you do anything in your power to hold onto that?

"Damnit!" she screamed. She threw the jewelry box to the floor and stomped around dramatically. But she soon just dropped to the ground and closed herself into a ball. She sobbed into her knees and let her emotions take over.

Usually she could control the way she felt. She could control her emotions. She knew the consequences when she didn't, when she let loose. All the other times though, she hadn't been strong with her powers. But she knew now, that if she lost control, all hell would break loose. Unfortunately, right now was her breaking point. And there was nothing she could do to stop the oncoming emotions.

As she sobbed, small amounts of miko energy shot out around her. The energy licked at items in her room; cracking them or making them instantly break, causing catastrophe to appear in her room. The storm raged on, on the outside world, if not getting stronger. Disaster became apparent and there seemed to be nothing anyone could do…

******OoOoOoO**

Inuyasha sat before his open balcony doors, the cold air rushing past him and into his room. He reached into a box by the door and almost shook out a cigarette, but at the last minute he thought better of it and put it away. Instead he pulled out his hacky-sack and ran it over his hands. He sighed.

"Kagome… I miss you so much…" he whispered. He propped his legs up and rested his arms there, before burying his face there. "I'm sorry." He said brokenly. He sniffled and wiped the lone tear that ran down his face, surprising himself. He only cried when he lost his mother. 'I guess I lost something of equal importance…' he thought sadly. He looked out onto the balcony, and then shifted his eyes up towards the sky. He sniffed, while his ears swiveled to pick up any type of unusual noises.

"It smells like salt…" he stated the obvious. "We do live by an ocean…" he frowned though. "But it's mixed with something else." He sniffed again and his eyes shifted to the wall to the left of him. 'Kagome…' suddenly the boy was standing and walking over to the balcony. He walked out, his Converse stepping into collected puddles. He was standing on his balcony wall, ready to jump over. His clothes and hair were soaked, his clothes acting like a second skin and he shivered slightly. He jumped over to the balcony next to his, his feet slipping and coming out from under him. Soon he was on his butt, his backside soaked as well. "Ouch…" he said rubbing the offended body part. He stood up and walked over to the balcony doors. What he saw threw him into a state of shock though.

Kagome was sitting on the floor crying her eyes out, but what scared him the most was the immense amount of power radiating off of her in waves. "Why the hell didn't I notice that before?" he opened the doors and suddenly he was thrown back from the force. The doors swung open on their own accord and smashed against the wall they opened up to, all the glass shattering. Inuyasha shielded his face and gasped at the energy, which was even stronger now.

Inuyasha picked up a pebble on the ground and threw it at her, but it was disintegrated and a pink force field showed up, before becoming invisible.

"Shit…" he drawled out slowly, his eyes widening. "Kagome!" he screamed her name and ran inside the room, not caring about the shield around her. "Kagome!" he knew she was a miko, but he didn't know she was that powerful. He ran in and threw himself at her, only to be thrown back. "Damnit, Kagome!" he screamed. She looked up blankly and then focused her eyes on her ex. Her force field dropped, and all the energy surrounding the two died down, although you could still feel it in the room, like static electricity.

"Inuyasha?" she asked quietly. Tears still ran down her face and she bit her lip. "Why are you here?"

"Want to explain that to me just now? What the hell was that?"

"Don't answer my question with a question! What are you doing here?" The rain still pounded down on him as he sat on the balcony. Kagome stood up and walked over to him hesitantly, as he stood up to meet her.

"Kagome…" he didn't know how to talk to her. He felt mute, like he had to learn what to say again. "I'm sorry…" was all he could say. Kagome shook her head and stepped out onto the balcony, instantly becoming soaked. Her hair was plastered to her cheeks and forehead, while her black 'Hawthorne Heights' T-shirt and jeans clung to her body.

"For what? What are you sorry for?"

"Kagome…" he couldn't speak. He tried swallowing the increasingly growing lump in his throat and just stared at the raven-haired beauty before him. He wanted to gather her up in his arms and hold her, but he couldn't move.

"No! You broke it off with me! Why?" she asked. She was crying, Inuyasha could tell, but to the naked eye, it blended with the rain.

"Kagome, it wasn't like that. You know that. Please say that you know that." He begged. Tears escaped his eyes.

"You broke my heart… you promised you'd never break my fucking heart, Inuyasha!" she screamed at him, a broken sob escaping from her pink lips. Inuyasha frowned and he found the will to move, walking closer and gathering the broken girl into his arms as they collapsed to the ground. He placed her in his lap, facing him, and they both buried their faces into each other's necks. They cried together, broken and melancholy.

"Kagome…I love you so much. Please say that you know that. I love you. You're my world. Don't tell me you don't believe it," his bottom lip quivered. He'd never felt so weak in his life. The first time in fourteen years that he had cried. It seemed foreign to him. He lifted her face and looked in her eyes, doubt and sadness shining through her chocolate orbs. She bit her lip and searched his eyes. But her whole world really stopped when he crushed his lips to hers. Her mind went blank. Her whole body warmed up and oddly enough, she felt whole. She broke the kiss and held her forehead against his.

"You still love me…?" she asked. He smirked lightly.

"With my whole heart, baby girl." He whispered and kissed her forehead. She smiled weakly and wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him tight. When she pulled back, her wet, almost stringy hair acted like a curtain and covered their faces as she kissed him sweetly again.

It left them both in heart stopping awe...

******OoOoOoO**

Inuyasha stared up at the ceiling blankly, lost in his own thoughts. Kagome was lying on his chest, his arm wrapped around her waist, her breathing even.

"Kagome…" he whispered.

"Yeah?" she said just as quiet.

"I'm sorry." She locked eyes with him, almost getting lost in the deep amber he stared back with.

"Please don't be sorry." She cupped his cheek and kissed him lightly. Her eyes fluttered open and he raised his knees, planting his feet on the bed, and making her slide up more.

"But I-"

"No buts. I'm sorry for yelling earlier." She yawned and buried her face in his neck. He ran a hand through her damp hair. After they came in from outside, to his room of course, they showered and changed. They just decided to lounge around.

"Okay…" he said and pulled her closer.

"I'm tired, baby." She yawned again and closed her eyes.

"Sleep. I'm right here." She snuggled closer, and soon her breathing became even. Inuyasha sighed a breath of relief. They were back together, but he didn't know if it would last with her father always breathing down their necks. Maybe they could just, act like friends when he was around, but when they were out, be themselves. 'It's worth a try…' he sighed. He didn't want to think about it. All he knew was, he was happy at the moment and he'd rather just stay like this, in this happiness and not think depressing thoughts. He felt his eyes close and let himself drown into happiness.

******_'I'm never letting go, Kagome. Not again…'_**

******OoOoOoO**

******A/N: wow. That was a long chapter. So much included. That's my apology for the month long wait. I'll try to do another chapter soon, but I'm at a bit of a road block. Thanks for reading. Please review!**

******Later Dayz, TaintedMunkeyz**


	17. Ties That Bind

**A/N: Uh, it hasn't been that long, has it guys? Heh, sorry again about the wait everyone. I just had a writer's block. And I was writing those new stories. Which, by the way, I would like you all to read. My latest ones are, 'Sitsume High', and one called 'Hard Knock Life'. You guys will like them. I hope, because I do. So… yeah. Please enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.**

**Before I begin: wow. I still want to thank all my reviewers. All of you have mighty patient souls for sticking with my month long updates. And I appreciate it. And I even thank my new reviewers that have just found my story and like it. I'm glad I'm able to write something I love, as well as have all my readers love.**

**But one person, specifically, that has absolutely been the most considerate person ever is _Sara Hotaru_. I don't think I can stress enough how happy I was when I read her - your - review. It actually brought me to tears, which is saying a lot because it's never happened before. First time for everything though, right? Anyway, I wanted to thank her, and do it by generously dedicating this chapter to her. Thank you so much _Sara Hotaru_. You have a way with words and when I read that review, it seriously inspired me to keep going. **

**--**

**The A-List**

**Chapter Seventeen**

**Ties That Bind**

**--**

Kagome woke up on top of something warm and opened her eyes slowly. She was sleeping on Inuyasha's chest, moving up and down with his every breath. His arms were wrapped around her and she sighed blissfully, trying to remember the night before. The sun was shinning into the room happily, lighting up the darkest corners. She yawned and shifted so that she could look him in the face, her hair thrown over one shoulder. She trailed two fingers down his strong jaw and breathed in his heavenly scent.

"Gods, I'm sprung." She said with a small smile. She readjusted the strap of her tank top and yawned again, rubbing her eyes. Inuyasha shifted and breathed in deeply, but didn't awaken. She tilted her head curiously and trailed her fingers over his lips. She brought them up to his eyebrow, where there was a tiny, barely noticeable scar from when she hit him with a pebble when they'd first met. She smiled and brushed his bangs away from his closed eyes. Her gaze shifted up towards his ears when they twitched. She stifled a giggle and ran her pointer finger down the rim of his right one.

She thought back to last night, while making him purr softly in his sleep. They got back together. It was all drama they both didn't need, but she realized just how much she loved him. And he loved her too. But she didn't know how they could be together if her father had broken them up in the first place. What was she supposed to do?

What were _they _supposed to do?

She frowned. There was no way she could break up with him again. They were already best friends, but she'd miss showing him how she felt, kissing him… and other things…

She blushed at that and shook her head. Things would be okay, because he said they would be, and she truly believed him. At least the rain had stopped. She thought that it would never end. It just stormed for three days straight. Funny how it happened to fall on the day they had their problems, making it all the more dramatic. She sighed again and shook her head, her eyes focusing on the handsome boy in front of her.

"Inuyasha, wake up now…" she shook his shoulder and jostled him awake. Bleary golden eyes looked up at her, and then focused, becoming brighter.

"Good morning." He said with a yawn and rubbed his eyes.

"Actually, afternoon." She said with a smile as she clicked her phone closed. Inuyasha groaned and yawned again, this one jaw cracking.

"We're skipping school today?" he asked while flipping over and stretching, causing Kagome to be under his arms. Her head was on the pillow, and his was on the bed, his arms stretched across her stomach.

"I guess. Let's go somewhere fun. Like, the carnival. The one faraway that's up all year round."

"Kagome, that's a really long drive." Inuyasha said, burying his face in her neck. She shrugged, bumping him goofily in the nose. "Ouch…" he groaned.

"Oops." She flicked his ear. "Well, yeah I know. But it's the weekend. So let's go on a road trip, and just go up there for the day and then come back. Please?"

"Kagome…" he whined and rolled his neck to look up at her. She had a puppy dog pout on her face, her bottom lip poked out. He rolled his eyes, knowing he'd fallen for it by now, and that she'd already won. "Fine, whatever." He closed his eyes, and returned his neck to a comfortable position, but Kagome annoyingly flicked his ear again. "_Bitch_." He drawled out and picked his head up looking at her.

"Don't be so stingy. We're leaving soon, so get your skinny ass up and go take a shower."

"You just have this whole thing planned don't you?" he raised an eyebrow and shrugged, sitting up. Kagome nodded with a smirk on her face, and stretched her arms above her head, her t-shirt lifting up at her belly. Inuyasha bent down and kissed her once, then twice, and as many times as she wanted. "I can't go, if you don't let me…" he whispered and connected their lips again. She nodded and caressed his face, not willing to let go just yet. But he pulled away with a smirk on his face, and kissed her quickly once more before getting off the bed and walked towards the bathroom. Kagome stared after him, her head tilted, and then flicked her eyes up towards the ceiling when she heard the door click shut, and water starting to run.

Her body was tingling.

She smirked and stretched once more, becoming deliciously aware of all the places he had just touched her.

**OoOoOoO**

Kagome, Sango, Miroku and Inuyasha all piled into Kagome's Lexus IS 300, Inuyasha volunteered to drive by all three.

"I don't see why, _I_ have to drive."

"Well, duh. Because we voted you silly." Kagome said with a laugh. She sat up front, her legs extended out in front of her, feet on the dashboard.

"Kagome, put your feet down, you might make people crash." Inuyasha said with a snicker and Kagome slowly turned her head and glared at the silver-haired boy.

"Don't make me hit you."

"The car would swerve, and we'd all die."

"Not if we all jump out and leave you." Sango piped up. Inuyasha glared in the rearview mirror. Sango cowered back in her seat and flicked her gaze towards the window, a small smile still on her face.

"Okay, well according to **MapQuest **we're supposed to take this exit and go to Burger World and get some grub." Miroku said with a grin. Everyone just stared at him with blunt expressions. "What? I didn't eat today." He said with a pout and pressed his face against the window, longingly looking at the billboard for Burger World.

"That's why I _told_ you to get up and eat breakfast before we left." Sango said with a sigh. She sat Indian-style in the backseat behind Inuyasha.

"Besides, if we stop now, we won't get there on time." Inuyasha said matter-of-factly. Kagome rolled her eyes and turned around in her seat with a smile on her face.

"Miroku, there's a cooler Yasha and I packed before we left in the back. There's some sandwiches and sodas in there, if you want."

"Doesn't beat a burger." He grumbled and reached over the back seat into the cooler. Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Whatever."

"Can we get some music back here? As much as I love this conversation, ya'll are boring." Sango said with a laugh and dodged Kagome's swiping hand. Inuyasha looked in his rearview mirror to see if there was any traffic coming up behind them.

"Let's throw her out now. That way she'll have a chance to get out of the way before a speeding truck runs her ass over." They all laughed, and Sango crossed her arms, pouting much like Miroku had a few minutes ago.

"Not cool." She muttered, but Kagome rolled her eyes turned up the radio nonetheless.

An hour later, all four were at the ticket booth, waiting to get into the park. Kagome pulled out a $100 bill and asked for four wristbands. They were all granted access to all the rides in the park. They walked in through the gates and were greeted with restless children, screaming people on rides, the sweet smell of treats from booths around the area, and the distinct smell of animal from somewhere in the park. Inuyasha's nose twitched and his ear flattened on his head.

"Okay, _this_ is fun." He said whilst rolling his eyes. Kagome laughed, and they all walked through the park to find a ride they could all agree on. Soon, they all just split up and decided to meet at the Farris-wheel at the end of the day.

Inuyasha pulled Kagome to a booth where you had to throw a ball at ten stacked up cans on a table.

"Which one do you want?" he asked, reaching into his pocket for a dollar bill. Kagome pursed her lips and looked at the selection.

"How about that big brown teddy bear?"

"Kagome, I'm not carrying that around for the rest of the night." He said bluntly. She glared and put her hands on her hips.

"Fine. I'll carry it then." She 'hmphed' and crossed her arms, watching as Inuyasha rolled his eyes and handed the man the money, in turn getting three balls.

"If I knock down the cans on all three tables, can I get that bear?" he asked. The man shrugged, like he didn't believe it was possible.

"Sure thing, buddy." Inuyasha gave him a weird look and proceeded to toss the balls, knocking down every can in sight. The man running the booth choked on his toothpick and stared at Inuyasha. Kagome laughed happily as the teddy bear was handed over. Inuyasha smirked and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, steering her towards the Farris-wheel.

Meanwhile, with Sango and Miroku, Miroku was pulling Sango into the haunted house.

"Enter if you dare…" the man running it said in what he thought was a spooky voice. Sango rolled her eyes, but grabbed Miroku's hand anyway.

"You know… they say this is the best haunted house **ever**." Miroku said as they entered the main door. Sango rolled her eyes again.

"I won't get scared, if that's what you're implying."

"Okay Sango. We'll see." they walked past as real men popped out in "bloody" vampire suits and skeleton outfits. Sango jumped slightly, as to not make Miroku suspicious, but he laughed anyway. They got to the end, where there weren't any twists and turns, just a straight walk.

"Wonder why this is straight…" Sango said as she looked around, immediately on guard. Miroku smirked.

"Maybe it's just the end of the ride, Sango." He said with a dark raised eyebrow. She glared.

"Ok, well then le-" She didn't get to finish her sentence because a loud sound ripped through the air, and Sango screamed and jumped. She turned around to look behind her and saw some crazy looking dude dressed in lumberjack clothing, coming after them with a really big chainsaw. She screamed even louder and pulled Miroku with her, running as fast as she could. They ran out of the exit doors as fast as they could, panting with their hands on their knees. Suddenly, Sango stared laughing, a big bellyful of a laugh. Miroku chuckled, but it soon turned into a full-blown laugh. People passing by looked at them strangely. Miroku wrapped and arm around her waist and kissed her cheek.

"You were so scared." He said, as she grabbed the hand he had around her waist and wrapped her fingers in it.

"You were too." She said defensively.

"What are you talking about? I was laughing the whole time. Just admit it Sango. You were scared shitless." She sighed with a giggle.

"Fine… I was scared." She said with her chin in the air. He laughed and kissed her neck, heading over to the Farris-wheel.

**OoOoOoO**

"You just had to have that hat, didn't you?" Inuyasha asked, warily eyeing the crazy, fuzzy, black top hat situated on her head. It had blue swirls on it, with some sparkles and sequins.

"Yes, I think it makes me look dazzling."

"Don't toot your own horn, babe." He said sarcastically. She glared at him.

"And it matches my outfit." she said finally. He shrugged and kissed her on the cheek. Suddenly the ride stopped, so they could let someone else on, but the two didn't seem to notice the two people getting on in front of them. The ride started up again and went around till they were at the top. "It's so beautiful up here."

"Mm…" he murmured and buried his face in her neck.

"Did you have fun today?" she asked with a sigh. He nodded.

"I'm not driving back, though." She rolled her eyes.

"Okay. You don't have to." She snuggled into her prize bear's soft fur. "I'm glad we came. After all the rain and stuff, I was happy for it to be sunny." She said looking up at the stars. She tried to count them, but it was a lost cause. The ride moved around again, but this time they stopped with another carriage above them.

"Yeah, me too."

"Sure, just so you could look at all the girls in short skirts." She said slyly. She could feel him smirk against her neck.

"Not true."

"Yeah right. I saw the way that one chick was trying to seductively twirl your cotton candy while making it, until her finger got caught in the fan and they had to rush her to emergency." Inuyasha laughed out loud now, not being able to control it. Even though the situation was a bit tragic, it made him laugh to think about it.

"They may have been hitting on me, but that's to be expected." He said in a tone that sounded like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Well, gee, what was that you said about tooting your own horn?" he laughed again, bringing his face from her neck and burying his nose in the shell of her ear.

"I wasn't looking at any other girls. Just you." He whispered. Kagome giggled at the tickle in her ear.

"Yeah, okay."

"I mean it…"

"I know." She turned her head towards him and pushed her forehead against his. He wrapped his arms around her, mindful of her new bear.

"I hope that bear doesn't replace me," he said, tugging on one of the round ears. Kagome laughed.

"He might." She said with a smirk. He shook his head.

"He _won't_." he kissed her lightly and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear.

"Ooh-la-la." They heard above them. Inuyasha pulled away and they both glanced upwards, where Sango and Miroku were laughing above them. Inuyasha growled playfully and took a hard candy from a bag he'd been sharing with Kagome and chucked it at them. They ducked, making their carriage swing slightly.

"Just cause you're not getting any, Miroku." Inuyasha retorted. Miroku stuck his head over the back seat of their cart.

"That's what _you_ think." He said with a wink. Sango gasped and giggled, slapping him on the arm.

"Pervert." She said with a laugh. Kagome shook her head and snuggled closer to Inuyasha, happy just _being_.

**OoOoOoO**

**_Two months later…May…_**

Everyone on the mansion grounds was milling around to get prepared for the reception party and the big wedding. Tons of people were invited and Sito and Rikku decided to have their little after party here at the mansion, along with the actual wedding. Caterers and waiters walked in and out of the kitchens, coming into the main dining room where Kagome, Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Sota, Kito, Rikku and her father were all sitting, as testers for what would be on the menu for tomorrow. They had tasted some bad things, as well as the very delicious things, but the six teens decided to leave it up to her father and Rikku to decide what was going to be served the next day.

They really didn't care.

Kagome walked down the hall. She sighed bored, and looked around, before smiling and grabbing Inuyasha's hand. It felt warm, and he wrapped his fingers around hers. She hated not being able to be open about being with him, but she figured if she wanted to save their relationship and not have anyone else interfere, she might as well go along with it.

So when Inuyasha heard a guard coming, he pulled her into a small alcove where the passing man couldn't see them and chuckled when he passed by.

"This is **bold** and _daring_." He said in an accent, smirking and making her laugh.

"I hate it though, having to hide it," she frowned and looked down, but her chin was soon raised when Inuyasha hooked his finder underneath it.

"As long as I know, and you know, everything will be okay. Right?" he asked with a smile. She gave an apprehensive look but smiled nonetheless.

"Right." She whispered and pecked him on the lips before sneaking back out into the hallway and walking away.

**OoOoOoO**

Kagome and Sango rushed around Kagome's bedroom in an attempt to get ready in time. They still had two hours, but for an occasion like this, they had to look their best.

Which takes time…

And just as promised, when both girls were finished in their preparations two hours later, they both looked stunning. Rikku had decided that she didn't want Kagome in the wedding because she thought she was a self-centered brat.

And that _really_ didn't bother Kagome…

She'd rather die than perform in a ceremony that bonded the Wicked Witch of the West to her family. So, Sango and Kagome got to pick out their own dresses to be custom made.

Sango was wearing a soft icy blue thin-strapped dress that was tight until it reached her waist then flowed down to right above her knee. The straps were thin and delicate. Her shoes matched the soft icy blue color of her dress, the straps wrapping around her ankles. Her hair was done up into a bun on the top of her head, with loose, curly tendrils hanging down here and there. She wore hardly any makeup, but she looked absolutely adorable.

Kagome was wearing a soft pastel colored pink halter dress. The body was tight, the straps thick around her neck, while the rest of the dress had a gentle flow like Sango's, also down to right above the knee. On the bustier there were tiny pink beads beautifully sewed on in a swirl-like pattern. She wore the same fashion of high-heeled shoes as Sango only hers were the same pastel color as her dress. Her hair was done in a half-up, all curly and silky looking. She wore black eyeliner and a light pink eye shadow to accompany it. She applied lip-gloss to her lips and she was done.

"We look absolutely fabulous, darling." Kagome said in an accent, then laughed. Sango giggled and nodded.

"We'll have **all** boys drooling." The laughed and grabbed their hand bags heading out into the hallway and down to the main floor where everyone was gathering for the wedding.

**With the boys…**

Inuyasha threw his tie around his neck and sighed. It was fruitless. It was just better if he let Kagome tie it for him. He shrugged and looked over at Miroku who was having similar problems.

"We really need to learn how to tie ties." Miroku laughed and agreed.

"Yes, we do." He shrugged too and bent down to tie his shoes quickly. Inuyasha walked to the full-length mirror and readjusted his tuxedo.

"At least we look sharp." Inuyasha smirked.

"_Yes we do_." Miroku repeated and smirked. Inuyasha looked at himself in the mirror and approved. He wore the typical three-piece suit, with black shiny shoes. His inner shirt was while, the rest of the tuxedo black. His tie was light pink, to match Kagome's dress, which he wore with pride, because only real men can wear pink. It all fit in to place.

Miroku was wearing something similar. Actually it was all the same, save for the tie. His was icy blue to match Sango's dress.

"We better get down there, before her dad blows. It's not nice to keep the man in question waiting." Inuyasha rolled his eyes and, followed by Miroku, walked out into the hall and they both headed down to the main floor where everyone was waiting.

**OoOoOoO**

Kagome looked up the stairs as the boys came down and smiled. They looked hot. '_Then again, Inuyasha always looks hot when he wears suits_,' she smirked and greeted him with a hug.

"Kagome, dear, can you tie my tie for me?" he asked with a pout. Kagome smiled.

"Sure thing, hot stuff." She winked and fixed the pink tie around his neck. "You don't mind wearing pink do you?" she asked with a smirk.

"No, only real men can wear pink." He laughed. Then he leaned in closer. "And by the way, I forget to tell you that you look absolutely stunning, my love." She blushed and pulled away when she heard her father's loud booming voice up the hall.

"Everyone ready to go?" he asked excitedly. Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Never been readier."

With that everyone walked out the door and into the gardens where the wedding would take place.

The gardens were beautifully green and lush, as per usual. Everyone stared in awe at the beautiful flowers. The decorators used white baby's breath and deep crimson colored roses. There was a lattice arch above the altar, which was wrapped in jungle green colored ivy leaves with roses here and there. They also put down benches, as if they were pews in a church, and decorated the arms on each side of the long benches in flowers. There was a crimson read carpet laid down from the entrance into the garden, up to the altar. It was simple, yet expensive and Kagome had to nod at the good taste the decorators had in color displays and how everything should be placed. She sat on a reserved bench the groom's side, along with her friends, and crossed her legs, waiting for the ceremony to go underway.

People milled into the gardens and sat in their respectful pews, patiently waiting for everything to happen. A sleek black piano was placed up at the front, and the pianist began the song that the flower girls, ring barer and the rest of the wedding party walked up the aisle to. When they got to their appropriate sides, the pianist started to play the traditional wedding march, and everyone stood up for the bride. Kagome tried to be respectful, and held strongly to not rolling her eyes every few minutes.

Rikku started her trek down the red carpet. She wore a white strapless fitted bodice that gradually flared from the waist, with a lace-up back. It had crimson red around the outline of the tube-top like bodice, and a crimson red border at the bottom of the dress, with a sweep train. Her veil was white, not hiding her face, held to her hair in a sparkly crown with crimson and clear diamonds and jewels. Around her neck was a priceless diamond necklace and on her ears, dangling diamond earrings. In her hands was a bouquet made up of lush red roses, and soft white baby's-breath. She did look stunning, as much as Kagome hated to admit it.

About thirty minutes later, Kagome was having trouble keeping herself sitting upright. She also had to have a little bit of control when the priest asked if anyone objected to the holy unity of the man and woman gathered on this momentous occasion. Not like she could have raised her hand, because Sango and Inuyasha, both sitting on either side of her, had her hands pinned down to the bench. She sighed with relief when the ceremony was over and everyone stood up clapping, as they newly wedded couple walked away from the scene.

**OoOoOoO**

As the reception party began to get underway, Kagome relaxed a bit more. She realized that there wasn't much she could do, and it wasn't as if she really cared that much anyway. She could just relax, watching as her father danced with Rikku on the dance floor, her half-empty champagne glass in hand.

"Kagome, dear?" Kagome turned around delicately and looked at two women, both whom she didn't recognize.

"Hi," she greeted with an eyebrow raised in question. "Have I met you before?" she said politely. Both women shook their heads.

"Oh, no. We're Rikku's sisters." Kagome nodded slowly.

"How come you weren't in the ceremony then?" she asked innocently. Both women sniffed and threw their mink wraps over their shoulders.

"We couldn't possibly be in something that involved _Rikku_." They said haughtily. Kagome almost laughed.

"You… weren't invited to be bridesmaids were you?" she asked with a slight smile on her face. They growled, or at least it seemed like it, and walked away.

She just shrugged.

"May I have this dance?" Kagome would have thought it was Inuyasha, but this voice was a little to deep, more of a collected, fatherly tone. She turned around with a frown on her face and saw her dad.

"Sure you want to do that?" she asked quietly. He nodded and stuck out his large hand, and Kagome threw the napkin in her lap onto the table. She grabbed his hand and he led her to the dance floor they'd set up in another part of the garden.

"Thank you."

"For?" she asked him. She was a little annoyed, and disappointed. It was hard to be near him. He smiled down at his shoes, making sure to not step on her toes, then looked back up at her.

"For not acting upset about this marriage, on the outside. I could tell you're steaming on the inside." He pointed out.

Kagome hated how he was right.

"Well, it's not everyday, you father gets married for a second time." She said with sarcasm. He frowned.

"Just because I thanked you, doesn't mean you should revert back to your old self." He stated bluntly. Kagome clenched her teeth and rolled her eyes, looked down at the feet before back at his chest.

"There is no _old self_. I'm still me. No, actually, that's not true. My demeanor only seems to turn sour whenever I'm near you. Go figure." She stated just as bluntly.

"Look, Kagome. I don't know why you're so upset, but-" Kagome snapped her head up quickly and glared at him.

"I could give you a few reasons why you're not exactly at the top of my Christmas list."

"And those would be?"

"Well for starters, you're not exactly what anyone would call a good father," she said quietly, and he seemed to be hurt by it. For a second, she felt bad, but it quickly disappeared. "Second, you broke me up with the boy I love, because he doesn't have a lot of money. Which is wretched and pathetic in my eyes."

"I want you to be happy."

"So you break my heart instead? Congratulations, dad. You've done just the _complete_ opposite." It was so hard for her to not just let out a string of curses. She tried to remain calm, but this man's words alone could make a monk's blood boil.

"Kagome, that's not what I had in mind. Before you cut me off, I meant I want you to be happy, with wealth, so that you'll be taken care off."

"But dad, my future husband, is not for you to choose." He looked down ashamed. "Dad, I love Inuyasha. You have to understand that. I don't exactly know if we'll last until we reach an age potential for marriage, but I'm really hoping for that. I'm also hoping that you can just be on my damn side."

"Kagome, I-"

"No. You haven't been there for Sota, or me for the passed ten years. After mom died, you closed off your heart. Apparently only to Sota and I, it would seem…" she trailed off and looked at Rikku who was dancing with her own father. Her hate seemed to disappear. She'd been harboring the dislike for both of them, for the simple fact that she still hurt that her dad could run to someone else, and forget about her and her brother.

"Kagome… I'm sorry. I know you hate me-" she cut him off for the umpteenth time.

"No, daddy, I don't hate you. I hate how you can open your heart to Rikku and love her and not pay attention Sota or me, when we're your damn children." She sighed, her eyes watering. "I don't think you've ever showed us that you care…" she said and pursed her lips to keep them from quivering. She found her self pulled into a bear hug and she cried into his chest, not caring really if anyone saw. This was her heart aching for everything they'd lost as father and daughter. This was the hurt she had been harboring since her mother died…

It was the pain she'd been feeling since practically day _one_…

"Kagome, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. I've always tried to be there for you and your brother, but apparently I have a poor way of expressing it." he pulled away, his own eyes sparkling with unshed tears. He took a deep breath and blew it out, kissing her on the forehead. Kagome sniffed and wiped her tears away.

"It's okay," she whispered.

"No, it's not. I sometimes forget that I have to let you be your own person… and I realize now that I need to do a little bit of growing up." he smiled at her, and laid a big hand on her shoulder. "I'll try… my best to be better." He said quietly. Kagome hugged him once more before letting go. Rikku suddenly walked over with a concerned expression on her face.

"Is everything all right?" she asked once she saw Kagome's tear-stained face. Kagome smiled through her tears, trying to gather the courage for what she was about to do. Maybe it was the champagne that was about to make her do what she was, but she didn't think she'd ever know.

"Rikku, I know that you don't like me very much, and that we haven't really been able to get along in these past years you've been with my dad, but I want to say congratulations, and personally welcome you into…" she took a breath. "The family." Rikku's surprise was congratulatory enough for Kagome. The fact that she'd pushed her pride aside so that her dad could be happy, made her feel a bit weird, yet pleased, but she was definitely tired of all the cat fights she'd been having with Rikku, and this was the way to end it.

Truth was, it wasn't even Rikku's fault. As soon as she'd been introduced to Kagome, she ran up to her room and slammed her door shut. And whenever the woman tried to have a nice conversation with her, Kagome acted snotty because she couldn't handle the fact that her father was replacing her mother. But he wasn't. He'd just found another love.

And as Kagome looked at her father, his gaze approving, she realized that he was truly happy. He just wasn't compatible with her mother, even though she went to extreme lengths to prove it.

"Kagome, I-" Kagome smiled and hugged her lightly, albeit a bit awkwardly.

"You two should be cutting your cake soon, shouldn't you?" Kagome took told of her father's hand with her left and then Rikku's with her right, placing them together. "After all, it's your wedding day." Rikku looked up at Sito surprised, her mouth open a little and Kagome turned around and walked over to where Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku were sitting.

"Hey Kag! How's it going?" Sango asked. She was smiling ear to ear. She was a sucker for anything romantic, and a wedding was at the top of the list.

"Okay. I suppose."

"Are you okay?" Inuyasha titled his head and glanced at his girlfriend.

"I'm okay." she answered quietly, a little smile on her face. Everyone shrugged and turned their attention to the stage where the orchestra had been playing.

"Hey everyone." Rikku said with a delighted smile on her face. In her hand was her bouquet. "I'm going to need all the ladies up here for a moment, so I can toss my bouquet." The garden began to fill with chatter and chairs scraped against the stone ground where the tables had been placed. Sango and Kagome grinned as they walked over near the stage, and stood in about the middle of the large crowd. "1…"

"2!" the crowd counted.

"**3**!" Rikku yelled and turned around and hurled her bouquet out into the horde of screaming women. She turned around and laughed at all the chaos that ensued, of every women dying to get the bouquet. Actually, they were _diving_, which was a pretty funny sight to see. She saw Kagome and Sango just standing there, laughing at all the people on the floor, and Kagome held her hands above her head, the bouquet in her hands. Sango jumped up and clapped, wrapping her arms around Kagome and laughing. "Looks, like we have winner!" Rikku said into the mic. Kagome turned around and looked at the gorgeous young woman standing at the mic. She always had thought that she looked old and tired, like she was too old for her thirty-nine year old father, but she didn't now. She was radiant. And Kagome was happy to have her in the family.

The shared a conspiratorial smile and Rikku winked at her. Kagome stuck her tongue out playfully and laughed, as Sango let go of her. They walked back to the table where Inuyasha and Miroku were laughing.

"Looks like we have our work cut out for us." He said with a smirk. Kagome rolled her eyes and sat next to him, planting a kiss on his cheek.

For once, she could be **completely** happy…

--

**A/N: OK. Hope that wasn't _too_ short, even though I bet you're all scowling because it sucked… Shucks, my bad… and if you can believe it, next chapter is the last one. OMG! I can't believe it. It's come so far; I don't want it to end! And now I'm rambling like a sugar-high schoolgirl... Read and review loves.**

**TaintedMunkeyz**


	18. Destination: Paradise

**A/N: Well. The-last-chapter. God, I can't even believe it. Makes me want to shed a few tears. I won't. But I _will_ thank all my lovely reviewers and readers. You all know who you are. I don't know if I should take up space naming you all. It could seriously take hours… so I'll do it!**

**Special thanks to: ****Goddess-of-6elements****, MM, ****glenlightarrow****, oXoCrAzYMyHaNyOuXoX****, lost my sanity****, sarah, ****angel fire8972, ****xxX POISON Xxx, ****Inuyasha's Dark Angel****, L1Ldumie TK****, sapphirepink****, renomaru****, Sara Hotaru****, Lllittle-Oni-, ****moongoddess07, ****kei-donai****, Okazin****, Megan Consoer****, definenormality****, julieflamesandheart, ****chibi moon baby****, Erika, el, ****Bunny Leader of Pinkness****, sexylucifer, ****Demonic Devils, ****angelmaiden, ****Lobogurl****, BeccaPatty**** Enchanted-blood-rose, ****Xxdarkdreams21xX****, RainChild, ****treehugginchickie, ****Black Aura****, Gothic Kag, ****Miko Gurl****, A Shadowed Light****, Naraku'sgirl2****, MewtheStoryReviewer, ****country-inugirl03****, The Spitfire Katsumi****, lifeORdeath****, WhiteXWolfXDemoness****, Sarcasm Girl8, ****MizzKyuubi****, AngeloflLight****, shangxiang10****, anna, suellen, saltypotatoes, ..., house of chainsgurl, ****Lil-Yasha****, Lalalala, someoneshifty eyes, kasiniandevil, Alex, ****Inu-chan's luver****, pyroangel7****, KHStennis01****, falling2.0, Kat, ****insanity-13****, DarkMoon1****, oli, ****Hanyou-ass, ****hersheys-kiss-girl****, complexity66, ****Inuyashastwin****, Nicole, ****Do a DAMN GOOGLE SEARCH****, Sugar Priestess, ****Krishna Faye, ****AmaiKyuti****, ra, Lil kat, AnimeInuYashaFan, ****kagome gurrl****, noodle56, Someone, ****kawaii-mmk****, MaekoChan****, Kinchi****, lioness2004****, nannette, DarckPunkAngelkagome, and I love Kouga!.**

**-You all seriously rock my world! Thank you so much for reviewing and giving your input! It helped this story be what it is today! Much love, TaintedMunkeyz**

**--**

**The A-List**

**Chapter Eighteen**

**Destination: Paradise**

**--**

Kagome glanced around her room one more time to try and figure out what it was exactly that she was forgetting. She'd checked her bag once, then twice and then for a third time, but she still felt as if there was something more she had to bring.

Besides herself.

She sat down on her bed with a loud sigh, running a hand through her hair and rolling her neck on her shoulders. There had to be _something_.

But then again, maybe she was just being paranoid and there was nothing she was forgetting and she didn't even have to worry about it. She turned her head and eyed her overstuffed suitcase warily, having to sit down on it just to zip it up. She tried going over her mental checklist, once again, and reiterated everything that she took:

_- 5 bathing suit ensembles_

_- Every pair of shorts she owned_

_- 13 tank tops_

_- Make-up case_

_- Toothbrush_

_- Toothpaste_

_- Plenty of lingerie_

_- 5 pairs of socks_

_- 2 sweatshirts_

_- 7 t-shirts_

_- Hairbrush_

_- Comb_

_- Plenty of hair ties_

_- 3 juicy couture smock tube dresses_

_- 5 pairs of flip-flops_

_- 1 pair of pajama bottoms_

_- Sunscreen_

_- Deodorant_

_- Shaver razors_

_- Shaving cream_

_- 4 books_

_- Lime green iPod mini_

_- 3 pairs of capris_

_- 1 Valentino Red Chantilly lace dress_ _(for special occasions)_

Kagome sighed. That was a lot of stuff. And there wasn't anything that she forgot. And it's not like there wouldn't be stores where she was going. So she could just buy whatever she needed. She sighed and zipped up her suitcase, pulling it off the back and watching it land on the floor with a loud thump. She sweatdropped.

At least there wasn't anything fragile.

She looked around one last time. She wouldn't see this room for another week or so. The parental units had decided they wanted to take everyone on their honeymoon. It would be fun, and they'd still get to have their alone time. Besides, everyone thought it'd be best if they got away for a while. And their destination: Maui. They'd already been told that they'd be staying in a condo, all deliciously Hawaiian on the outside, and on the inside, state of the art _everything_, so that their stay would be as comfortable as possible. It was almost like a house, but it was one story, and she was told that it had four bedrooms, each one with a color scheme. It was facing the ocean so when you walked out onto the patio, that's all you saw for miles along with the soft white sand of the beach.

She absolutely couldn't wait. The fact that she got to be there with all her friends was awesome, but she also got to be there with Inuyasha.

Which was even more so.

This vacation was going to be the greatest.

**OoOoOoO**

"So… tell me again, what it is I'm supposed to be packing?" Inuyasha sat on the floor by his empty suitcase with a puzzled expression on his face. Kagome just stared at him.

"Inuyasha. You're joking right? You're not packed? We have to leave in like ten minutes!" she shrieked. Inuyasha raised his eyebrow and flattened his ears against his head.

"Um, ok, Kag. I know that. You screaming at me won't make it go faster." Kagome got up off his bed and paced around, ignoring what he just said.

"No. This is not okay. My dad is going to yell at me!" she bit her lip and placed her hands on her hips.

"Wench, can you just tell me what I should pack?

"Inuyasha!" she screeched. "You act like you've never packed anything before!" she bent down and looked at him, frowning at the vacant bag he was supposed to be taking.

"Well, I'm not very good at it. And I got distracted." He said eyeing her body, noticing how her short orange skirt and white wife-beater hugged every curve. Kagome let out an inhuman growl.

"This. Is. Not. The. Time." She ground out. She looked up at Inuyasha, and saw him giving her his famous smirk, which instantly turned her to goop. "Damn you," she cursed and found herself being pulled into a sweet kiss.

"Five minutes!" Miroku's shout came from the door with a hard knock. Kagome pulled away and glared at the silver-haired boy giving her a sheepish smile.

"Okay, Inuyasha. We need to get out asses in gear." She walked over to his drawers and closet and started throwing boxers, socks, pajama bottoms, wife-beaters, swim trunks, t-shirts, track bottoms, jeans, cargo shorts, hoodies, a pair of sporty flip-flops and a nice linen outfit her father had bought him, all into a pile next to him. Next she went over to the bathroom and found a basket, throwing in his toothbrush, toothpaste, deodorant, hairbrush, and sunscreen. She came back out and handed him the basket, noticing how everything was folded into his suitcase. He took the basket and dumped the little necessities into the corner.

"I'm ready." He said zipping up the suitcase and standing up to stretch. Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, thanks to me. Do you have your iPod mini?" Inuyasha patted his cargo shorts pocket.

"Yes ma'am." Kagome snorted.

"Okay. Let's go." She walked over to Inuyasha's door and picked up her beach tote bag, throwing it over her shoulder and opening the door. Inuyasha picked up his suitcase and hauled it towards the door, heading downstairs.

**OoOoOoO**

"Is that everybody's crap, because we are _not_ turning back around?" Inuyasha grumbled as he shut the trunk of Kagome's Lexus. Kagome rolled her eyes and let her black Steve Madden sunglasses fall to sit on her nose.

"Inuyasha, stop grumbling. You're the one who really made us late." She said with a teasing tone. Inuyasha glared and got into the front seat, behind the steering wheel.

"We're lucky Inuyasha changed his driving ways. I used to refuse getting in the car with this boy." Sango said pointing a thumb at him. Kagome laughed.

"He was that bad?"

"Worse than horrible. He drove like a speed demon just to get where he needed to be. It was fun at first, but then it got scary." Miroku explained. Kagome reached over and pinched his cheek, as he started the car.

"Can we leave yet?" Sango and Miroku both got in and closed their doors.

"Still the impatient one I see."

"No, we're going to miss our flight."

"Inuyasha it's a private jet. We can leave when we get there and it'll be okay."

"Doesn't mean we should lollygag." He mumbled and put the car in drive. Kagome glanced at him, before glancing back at the road.

"You're impossible, baby, I swear." She rolled down her window and let the cool breeze fill the car.

"All I'm saying is that your mom and dad are already there. And even Sota and Kito are too."

"That's because her father is a punctual freak, and Sota and Kito took their own limo." Miroku pointed out.

"What he says is true." Sango chirped from the backseat. Inuyasha just shook his head and turned up the CD player, driving down the long drive that led to the main gates.

**OoOoOoO**

_"We need to have another little talk, Inuyasha." The said boy whipped around and eyed Kagome's father warily._

_"Look, I tried to stay away-" he tried to explain, but he was cut off._

_"Not about that. Well, actually it does have to do with that, but I don't think it has to do with what you're thinking." Inuyasha raised an eyebrow and stared at the man apprehensively._

_"Okay…" he said slowly, glancing around the kitchen for any eavesdroppers. Kagome's father looked around too._

_"You're right." He said, as if Inuyasha just pointed something out. "Not here, meet me in my office when you're done in the kitchen." He left as quickly as he came and Inuyasha stood there in his bare feet with a bagel hanging out of his mouth._

_A short while later, he found himself in the spacious office of Sito Higurashi. The man was sitting behind his desk looking all big and important, and even though Kagome had "reconciled" with the man, he wasn't quite ready to forgive him for what he did._

_"Inuyasha."_

_"Mr. Higurashi."_

_"Call me Sito." Inuyasha narrowed his eyes, his ears twitching._

_"Sito…" he drew out slowly._

_"Inuyasha, I wanted to talk to you about Kagome."_

_"Not somewhere I want to go at the moment." Inuyasha made a move to stand up but Sito held up a hand to stop him._

_"Why not?"_

_"Because the **last** time we talked about your daughter, you called me trash and a street rat, and made us break up. We're not together if that's what you're getting at." He lied. He sat back down, but he was on guard._

_"Did I honestly call you a street rat?" Sito asked, flabbergasted._

_"Uh, yeah. You did." he said nodding his head slowly, his eyes still narrowed. Sito frowned._

_"My sincerest apologies, Inuyasha. I'm a changed man now. The man you talked to then is gone. I hate myself for the way I treated you. You saved my daughters life, and I know that you love her immensely."_

_"More than immensely, sir." Inuyasha said quietly, and looked to the floor. Sito raised his chin and regarded Inuyasha carefully. There seemed to be nothing but truth about the boy. He could tell that he honestly did love his daughter. Although Inuyasha couldn't give his daughter money, Sito was starting to see that there was more to life than just being ridiculously rich. He had to learn to accept different things about life. And it was clear that Kagome wanted to be with Inuyasha forever. Sito couldn't force her to marry another man. She was defiant. That much was true._

_"Then you have my blessing." Sito said quietly. Inuyasha looked up started._

_"Serious?" Sito gave him a grin._

_"Yes, serious. I'd like to see my daughter happy for once, since her mother died. And… I know, you make her happy." Sito nodded and stood up, followed by Inuyasha._

_"Uh, this means a lot. I appreciate it." he said, not one to say 'thank you' a lot._

_"You're welcome."_

Inuyasha opened his eyes and stretched, thinking about the flashback he'd just had. It made him smile and he cracked his neck, looking out of the tiny airplane's circular window.

"Enjoy your nap man?" Miroku asked as he set down his comic book, glancing over at the said boy. Inuyasha sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"Yeah, man. It was great." The airplane wasn't at all small like Inuyasha originally thought it would be when someone told him it was a private jet. Granted it was smaller than a regular plane, but the inside was much more cozy. The seats were lined up against the walls, set up like diagonal parking spots. You could turn your head and look at the person next to you, and you could look at the people opposite you. The interior was beige suede, soft and comfortable for the most relaxing ride. Stewardesses walked up and down the length of the plane pushing carts to serve food and refreshments.

"Would you like anything to eat or drink, sir?" Inuyasha glanced up at a young girl that seemed to have a crush on him because she was blushing like mad and fidgeting. Inuyasha smirked.

"Water would be great, thanks, babe." Miroku glanced over at his friend and grinned, shaking his head.

"You dog, Inuyasha." he said quietly when she walked away.

"There's nothing wrong with being friendly." Inuyasha shrugged and glanced back at the girl who was giggling and whispering with one of her friends. Inuyasha smirked and looked back at Miroku.

"You're right. Until you get caught." Miroku pointed subtly with his comic book at Kagome and Sango, who were glaring at him with fire in their eyes. "Good job, dude. Try getting out of that one." he shook his head and returned back to his comic, returning his earphones to his ears and pressing play. Inuyasha glanced back at his girlfriend, with a disarming smile. She snorted and looked away, before glaring at the girl who brought him his water. Inuyasha completely ignored her and stared at Kagome, trying to catch her eye. But Kagome just looked down and continued talking with Sango. '_Shit,_' Inuyasha thought to himself. He didn't mean anything by it. But now Kagome was pissed off at him.

**OoOoOoO**

The group stepped off the plane to be welcomed by bright sunshine and a cool breeze. The temperature had changed dramatically from when they boarded the plane back home. Kagome stretched and looked around. She had been ignoring Inuyasha ever since his little flirty scene with the stewardess. That pissed her off to no end. So to get payback, she'd have to find some other boy to make him jealous. She didn't see any, besides the bag boy who was checking her out a little too openly.

"Uh, hi miss. Would you like me to escort you to your cart?" he asked. His voice didn't seem to match him. Kagome smiled sweetly.

"Why thank you, that'd be wonderful." She hooked arms with him and smiled as she lugged her suitcase with more than a little difficulty.

Inuyasha growled as he looked on in envy as Kagome hooked arms with the bag boy, leading them to their golf cart. He crossed his arms and scowled, staying behind with Sango and Miroku.

"Wow… I think Kagome might have taken a liking to this guy." Sango commented as she saw Kagome squeeze his invisible muscles. The guy was pimply faced and scrawny and it made Inuyasha angry at the fact that she was paying attention to him.

"Yeah, man. He's replacing you." Sango and Miroku snickered as they saw Kagome kiss him on the cheek. She was flirting like crazy. And Inuyasha was about to rip his head off.

"Shut up." he mumbled and hopped into the golf cart along with Sango and Miroku. They drove down the pathway to their condo, Inuyasha glaring at Kagome and her parent's cart. Sota and Kito where driving behind them, having the time of their life even though they weren't aloud to drive yet.

By the time they all got down to the gates outside the condo, everyone (besides the Higurashi family) was in awe. They hadn't seen anything so fabulously luxurious.

On the outside, there were tall and lush palm trees surrounding the area in shade. Tall black gates surrounded their place to keep privacy. White soft sand stretched out towards the bright bluish-green sea, slopes and dunes gradually leading down to the ocean. In the backyard there was soft green grass stretched out for maybe twelve yards, a hammock between two large palm trees, a mini stone waterfall flowing into a pool, and badminton net for laid back for leisurely exercise. There was a back porch with a bar – most likely filled with tasty alcoholic beverages – and lawn chairs to sit out and tan.

On the inside, the house was filled with Mandalay ceiling fans, sculptures, comfy leather wrap around couches, and state of the art kitchen complete with everything they'd need to enjoy their stay. The rooms were on either side of the house; all four huge like a master bedroom. One room's color scheme was all shades of blue, while the others were exactly like it only peach, green and beige.

Sango jumped up and down, but controlled herself when Mr. Higurashi looked her way with a smile.

"Enjoy your stay kids!" Inuyasha was still glaring at Kagome, who seemed to be grinning a little too cheekily for his taste.

"Not likely." He muttered to himself. He went to the room assigned to Miroku and himself and set down his suitcase, scowling.

"Inuyasha, why don't you just talk to her?" Miroku suggested smartly. Inuyasha snorted and Miroku just rolled his eyes and started unpacking his stuff into the closet, and then into the bathroom they shared with the girls.

"I'm not saying anything. She didn't have to go and flirt with that pimply faced scrawny loser." Miroku had to stop himself from cracking up.

"Inuyasha, if I remember, you're the one who flirted with that stewardess first. So you owe it to her to say something first." Miroku explained. He threw a beach towel over his shoulder and came out of the bathroom with his swim trunks and sporty slip on sandals. Inuyasha growled.

"What do you know?"

"A lot more than _you_ apparently. I'm not the one with girl problems." Miroku smirked and walked over to the door, throwing it open and seeing Sango standing there with her beach gear. He winked over his shoulder and shut the door right as Inuyasha threw his shoe at it.

"Loser." He grumbled and got up to go check the house, after changing into his swim trunks. It was empty except for a little bit of music coming from the backyard. He walked through the house quietly and got to the back sliding door leading out towards the backyard and opened it to see Kagome relaxing in the hammock hanging between the two palm trees. He slid the door closed behind him and walked over to her, standing in the grass near her. "Where is everyone?" he asked quietly. She turned her head to regard him before looking away and sighing.

"Out." she said shortly. Inuyasha felt his eye twitch.

"Out where?" he tried to say calmly.

"I have no clue, Inuyasha. I'm no one's keeper."

Okay. She was angry.

"Uh… okay…" he said slowly. He picked at a seam on his swim trunks and sighed. "Why'd you have to go an flirt with that loser?" He asked angrily. Kagome turned her head slowly and glared at him.

"Excuse me if I was just trying to be _nice_."

"A little _too_ nice, sweetheart."

"Oh! Well don't go and act as if you're so innocent!" she yelled.

"I am!"

"Are not! What do you call "A water would be fine, babe'?" she glared harder. She almost looked as if she'd push him off the hammock if he weren't careful.

"I-I wasn't flirting! I was just being nice too! _Babe_ slipped out!" he said standing up. Kagome stood up too and they glared at each other, their noses almost touching.

"You idiot! You lead her on! How can babe just slip out?" she yelled. Inuyasha stuttered for a moment.

"I don't know! But I didn't mean to flirt!"

"You just admitted it! You were flirting! UGH!" she let out a growl of frustration and crossed her arms over her chest. Her eyes started misting over. She didn't know why she was so emotional about this. Inuyasha looked on at her surprised. Was she about to cry?

"Kagome…"

"No, whatever."

"Kag, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that!" Kagome laid down in the hammock and Inuyasha joined her, wrapping his arms around her waist. "You know I love you. Only." He said quietly as he tried to catch her eyes. Kagome wiped her tears with her fingers and sighed.

"I know." Inuyasha kissed her forehead before moving down to her lips and kissing her softly.

"I'm glad I saved your ass back in that mall. Or I would've never had the chance." He kissed her again, just as chaste and short as the last one.

"The chance for what?" she asked quietly, happily giving into his kisses.

"To fall in love with you, silly." Kagome hummed her reply and snuggled into his chest, ready to nap. It was already getting dark, and the sky was turning a purplish-blue. Stars were starting to poke out and the moon would be getting brighter soon. She was so tired from the trip. Exhausted almost.

"I love you too." She whispered.

Who needed the glamour and glitz of the A-List, when the most fabulous part of life was all right here?

**--**

**A/N: The End. Wow. I am so proud of this story. Thank you all _sooo_ much for your encouraging reviews. I'm happy that I was able to give it to you guys, and have people like it, as well as have myself be proud of it. This is the first story I've ever finished. But don't worry. This isn't the last of me. I have a new story I'm coming out with next, so keep your eyes open!**

**TaintedMunkeyz**


End file.
